How It Came To Be
by American Fantasy
Summary: Ever wondered what happened between Emily and Patrick Gates before Ben's arrival,during his childhood,the reason behind their divorce and those 32 years apart.The missing story of the earlier years of the Gates family.CHAPTER 28 NOW UP
1. Beginnings

**Hi guys**

**well this is my first fanfiction, chapters are a little shorter than usual but im just getting started.  
****I hope you all enjoy it:P**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! :D**

* * *

The light shone brightly through the bedroom window awakening Patrick from his sleepy gaze. He felt the warm embrace of her body against his. Emily's hand delicately draped around his waist with her head lightly resting on his chest. Patrick smiled pulling back a few strands of her golden curls away from her face. Moments later Emily stirred, awakening with a smile, hugging Patrick with a light squeeze.

"My aren't we in a good mood this morning." Said Patrick slyly.

Emily exchanged a soft giggle. "Hmmm well after last night why wouldn't I be."

"Oh so true." Patrick agreed.

The couple lay comfortably with each other for a few minutes until Emily pushed herself away from Patrick grabbing her bathrobe and wrapping it around her, leaving Patrick exposed under the thin white sheet. Emily leant over the bed to share a passionate morning kiss with her husband before entering their en-suite to take a shower.

Patrick lay carelessly in bed pondering how he came to be so lucky. Remembering how he first met Emily as competitive college students. They constantly strived to be better than one another. Eventually they branched off into different directions. Emily had become fascinated with ancient Native American history while Patrick had become more focused on the revolutionary era following more closely to his ancestors in hope that this knowledge would leave him closer to the templar treasure which his family had been searching for generations.

Throughout their college years Emily and Patrick became exceedingly close so on the night of their graduation Patrick thought that the timing was just right to propose to her. She was so beautiful that night, smiling and laughing amongst her friends at the post graduation party. Patrick clutched the engagement ring tightly in his right pocket as he walked confidently to her across the room. He remembered how nervous he had been but her beauty and radiance shone through allowing him to eventually kneel down on one knee and open the small box in front of her, showing an elegant silver diamond ring. Emily's hand shot quickly to her mouth as she gasped at the words

"Emily will you marry me?"

Emily's gentle eyes sparkled as she became so overwhelmed with emotion and joy.

"Yes...yes of course I'll marry you Patrick."

Patrick smiled as he slipped the ring on her delicate finger, scooping her up in his arms and twirled her around finally sharing a passionate kiss. The room suddenly became surrounded with applause and cheering.

Patrick sighed thinking back to how it all started those 5 years ago. His love for Emily had not changed, he still loved her just as much as the day he married her. Patrick felt an excitement for the future they would share together and with that thought he rolled over and grabbed his bathrobe before joining his wife in the shower.


	2. Surprises

**Sorry about the short chapter i promise they will get longer and better.**

**Reviews please:D**

**Okay so there's a little bit of an update in this chapter, I thought it needed just a bit extra.**

* * *

**Set about 4 weeks later. **

Emily sat at her desk in her office at the university of Maryland, patiently sorting through exam papers to grade. She sighed noting that she had many hours of work to do. Eventually there was a knock on her door, Emily lifted her head up from the scattered papers.

"Come in."

Patrick peeped his head around the door before stepping into her office.

"Patrick…what are you doing here? "She asked curiously.

"Well I noticed that you've been gone for several hours now."

Emily swiveled around on her chair to face the window noticing that it was now dark.

"Oh sorry…I guess I have been." She said apologetically.

"So come on, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Oh but Patrick I'm almost done and the students will want their grades back."

"They'll still be here in the morning Em...everyone's got to eat right?"

Emily sighed. "Okay…yes I guess you're right." She said as she took off her glasses and organized the papers in a neat pile on her desk.

Patrick took her coat off the hook at the back of the door and helped her into it. She smiled and turned to face him giving him a quick kiss before she grabbed her bag and keys as Patrick placed his hand gently on the small of her back guiding her out of her office.

*********

"So....where are we going?"

"I went ahead and made reservations at the Oasis."

Emily gasped.

"Oh Patrick, that's my favourite!" she said wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him as they walked through the dark carpark.

"Yes I know." he said with a smug look on his face as he placed his arm around her lower shoulder, puling her close to him in a loving hug as they continued to walk.

Eventually they reached Patrick's Silver Car where they got in and drove off to the restaurant.

As they arrived at the restaurant a waiter lead to their reservated table in a private booth.

"Thank you." Patrick said kindly to the waiter as they took their seats.  
Emily gave him a friendly smile as he handed them the menu's.

"So...when are you taking some time off work for a well needed break with your loving husband?" Patrick joked while Emily laughed at this.

"Patrick love, I can't take time off now, all the exams are starting soon...besides the school year is almost over, I'm sure you can manage a few more weeks."

"Oh...we'll see Em." he said sarcastically.

"Oh by the way, Dean Edwards called this afternoon."

"Oh really." she look surprised.

"Yeah he want's me to do lecture in about 3 weeks."

"Oh...wow, it's been a while since you did one of those hasn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, but I still havn't lost my touch. Why Em, are you affraid of a bit of competition?" he's said teasingly.

"Ha...she said as she tossed her hair back, We'll see about that."

Patrick just smiled as he laughed to himself.  
Of course Emily was the best of her profession and one of the most valuable professors at the university. How could he compare to her.

Emily smiled assuringly, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

* * *

**Keep reading, trust me it gets longer and better :D**


	3. Sickness

**Well here we are chapter 3. **

**Getting longer now, i'll get there eventually:D**

**Enjoy:P**

The following morning Emily woke next to her sleeping husband smiling at how he had been so caring that night, taking her out for a romantic candlelight dinner at their favorite restaurant. Suddenly her smile vanished as she felt a surge of queasiness in her stomach. She sat up sharply waking Patrick and startling him.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Emily paused for a brief second. "Oh nothing go back to sleep she said sympathetically as the queasiness subsided.

"Well I'm up now." He said gently rubbing her back.

"Yes well classes to teach, papers to grade." She said quickly as she rolled carefully out of bed and made her way to their en-suite shutting the door behind her leaving Patrick confused as he sat alone in their big bed.

Emily leaned over the basin feeling slightly queasy again. She dropped her head down waiting for it to end. Then splashed her face with cold water and dabbed it softly with a warm towel.

She walked over to turn the shower on, not letting a bit of sickness get in the way of her day.

Emily carried on with her morning as normal as she could, arriving earlier than usual to her work at the Maryland University to avoid any confrontation with Patrick. She knew her husband and was sure that he would suspect that she wasn't feeling 100% herself and insist she take the day off.

But being the strong woman she was, Emily never liked to show any signs of weakness and fought to stay professional in any circumstance. Emily being still fairly young and new had quickly proven to be a very valuable member of their staff at the age of 31.

She had a reputation for being a tough but fair professor with students often remarking on her strict teaching methods and tests which they often found challenging.

However Emily was quick to defend herself sating that those who succeed were those who tried. Emily managed to finish grading the last few papers that she had left to do from the previous night and was satisfied with the amount of work she had completed.

As class began Emily silently handed her students their papers back. Hearing a lot of sighs and moans among them.

"Alright class, turn to chapter 3 in your text book, read pages 213-216 and summarize your reading in a few paragraphs."

She said while writing the tasks on the whiteboard. Emily stopped writing and pinched the bridge of her nose with her two fingers feeling nauseous again.

Hearing whispers among the class Emily took in a deep breath and continued writing until suddenly she could not control her sickness and walked quickly out of class slamming the door behind and leant her back against it covering her eyes with her hand as she had a brief and quiet sob to herself.

Then darted quickly to the nearest bathroom and threw up in the toilet, sobbing some more as she sank to the bathroom floor. Eventually the sickness eased, Emily managed to pick herself up and splash water on her face before returning to class.

The students were puzzled at their professor's previous odd behavior but soon forgot as she returned to normal assigning them a 1000 word essay.

After two more classes Emily finished work for the day, feeling exhausted after recovering from her sickness earlier that morning but decided to remain for a little while longer to embark on more paperwork.

Emily drove safely home a few hours later and collapsed on the couch with Patrick who was watching the evening news. Patrick fondled with her hair as her head lay lightly in his lap.

"Tired already are we?"

"Oh yeah its just been a long…Long day."

"Good cause I just ordered pizza."

"Uuuh…"

"What's wrong? I thought you liked pizza?"

"Oooh I do…I just…I'm not very hungry that's all, but you enjoy." She said slowly getting up

"Where are you going?" Patrick questioned as she walked towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower I'll be down soon." She said with a quick smile.

Emily found the shower very soothing and just what she needed after a trying day.

She dressed in a tight tank top and pyjama pants then went downstairs to join her husband.

Patrick was in the kitchen clearing up the pizza when Emily came behind him wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him and nestled her head in his shoulder. Patrick stopped what he was doing and turned around to give his wife a hug in return.

"I'm just making a coffee, you want one?" Patrick said breaking the hug.

"Oh no thank you darling. Not tonight."

No coffee? Patrick thought, the woman lived by it!

The couple curled up on the couch together and watched mindless soap operas.

After a while Emily yawned.

"Right, I think I might call it a night."

"Good idea." Patrick said as he turned the TV off with the remote and followed Emily upstairs.

Maybe an early night is all she needs, she should be fine in the morning he thought to himself as they crawled into bed together.

**Aaaawwww poor Emily haha**

**Keep those Reviews coming!**


	4. Changes

**A/N:Okay so sorry it has been a while but here we go chapter 4**

* * *

Patrick woke the following morning being careful not to wake his wife and kissed her gently on her head.  
Emily stirred and smiled softly in her sleep. Patrick showered and dressed before heading off to work.

Patrick gave guided tours around the famous landscapes of the state to tourists and college students, explaining its historical significance and meaning behind them. Patrick liked to teach the world by physically showing them while Emily preferred the traditional method of teaching.

Emily woke an hour after Patrick left. She was surprised how much she had slept in, being usually a morning riser.

'_Ah well at least I have no classes to teach today'_ she thought to herself. However being the organised woman she was, she decided to occupy her day with marking papers and completing other documents needing to be done.

Emily got out of bed and poured herself a coffee which Patrick must have brewed before he left. She walked over to her study and placed her coffee mug down on her desk as she rummaged through her drawers to find the seniors thesis.

Emily squinted in frustration '_Damnit I must have left it in my office_,'she sighed as she had not intended on marking them today.

After a short deliberation Emily showered, dressed and made her way to the university.

While Emily drove humming to a song on the radio, she almost completely forgot about her sickness the previous day until she arrived at the university. Emily clutched her chest as she walked through the corridors feeling nauseated, trying to resist the urge to throw up as she walked among the students on campus. Emily grimaced as she as she approached her office.

"Dr Gates" Emily turned around un-clutching her chest as her professional behaviour took over.

"Henry"

"Isn't this your day off Emily?"

"Well…yes I just left some papers in my office." she answered guiltly.

"Uh get out of here...go enjoy your freedom" he teased.

"Emily chuckled softly to herself as she unlocked her office door.

Emily found the documents neatly on top of her desk, her stomach quickly churned and Emily sank into her chair clutching her desk as she breathed in deeply, her head tilted to the floor.

Slowly she lifted her head up noticing that the photo frame on her desk was crooked and adjusted it sighing at the image within of her wedding photo with Patrick.

She knew that Patrick would soon become concerned for her if she did not sort out this problem. Emily combed her fingers through her hair as she got up from her chair grabbing the papers and heading out of her office, Passing Henry on her way out of the building.

"Take care Emily."

"You too" she smiled sweetly.

Emily hopped in her car and clutched the steering wheel drooping her head down once more as she took a moment to think carefully, before heading off to the doctors.

* * *

**A/N:More dialoge coming up:D and longer chapters...**

**Lol don't ask why I added 'Henry' in there haha kind of a spur of the moment thing LOL:P**


	5. Realization

**Okay Chapter 5. **

**More dialogue and a longer chapter.  
Sorry about the first few chapters, was just getting started, will continue to write  
like this from now on. :D**

**Okay and let's just imagine here that cellphones were invented in Emily  
****and Patricks younger days haha**

**ENJOY:D**

* * *

Memories flashed through Emily's head as she sat patiently in the waiting room.

Emily tried to recall when the last time it was she visited the doctor, and then shrugged as it was too far back to even remember. Emily did not usually like to admit defeat but somehow she knew it was different this time although she could not quite pin point what it was.

To be honest she felt rather out of place sitting amongst those who were coughing and sniffing.

Emily pulled a compact mirror from her bag and gazed at her reflection noticing that she looked quite tired and pale.  
"Uuuh I wish they would hurry up" she mumbled quietly to herself.

********************************************************************

Patrick retrieved his phone out of his pocket noticing that there were no messages.

"Huh" he said as it was unusual for Emily not to send him an afternoon txt message.

Of course it would take Patrick half of his lunch time trying to figure out how to reply but it always gave him satisfaction knowing that she would take the time to check on him.

"What is it? Still trying to figure out how to use that phone to txt your wife back?" his best friend and work colleague smirked teasingly.

"Uuuh no, no txts today but I'm sure she's just busy…Knowing her probably marking papers on her day off" Patrick startled to mumble.

"Everything alright?" noticing that Patrick had a concerned face on.

"Oh yeah…everything's fine, I just think that Emily has out done herself recently it's just taking the toll on her now I reckon."

"Oh really." He said with suspicion.

"Oh don't take it wrong she's fine, perfect in fact, couldn't get any better" he lied slightly.

"Yeah but anyway, what's up with you?" He shot back quickly.

"Oh well, okay between you and me… okay I haven't actually asked yet" he said as he fondled around in his pocket before retrieving a small jewelery box.

Patrick gasped as he taped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ohhh so you're going to ask Lydia to marry you!"

"Yeah well not unless she hears about it first" he hushed chuckling with him.

"When are you going to do it?" Patrick questioned excitedly.

"Tonight…I'm thinking of taking her out to dinner then go for a walk and then somewhere in the middle of that spring it on her." He answered while nervously laughing.

"Ah you'll be alright…I'm sure she won't turn you down." Patrick joked.

"Yeah I hope so and fingers crossed that we'll turn out to be half as happy as you and Emily."

"Yeah" Patrick sighed thinking how good his marriage with Emily has turned out for the past 5 years. What more could he want?

******************************************************************

"Emily Gates?" A frail nurse questioned while looking over her check board.

"Yes" Emily Answered quietly standing up.

The nurse led her to a free exam room.

"Okay if you'd like to take a seat now, Dr Carter will be with you in a moment" she said in a monotonous tone while exiting the room.

Emily sighed and took a seat opposite the doctor's desk.

Moments later the door opened and she was greeted by a charming middle aged doctor.

"Uh Emily I presume, "he said while sitting behind his desk.

"Yes that's right."

"Hi I'm Dr Carter" he leant over to shake her hand before rummaging round on his desk organizing some papers in a pile and looking for his notebook.

"Right" he said as he stopped what he was doing and turned towards Emily, "What can I help you with?"

"Oh uhh… well I haven't been feeling well these past two days and I'm feeling more tired than usual…"

"I see" the doctor noted.

"Are you currently taking any medication, prescriptions or anything?"

"No uh nothing so far." She replied.

"Tell me have you been feeling nauseous."

"Well yes, I first felt nauseous yesterday and again this morning."

"Okay then…do you mind if I examine you? Just to check for any problems that could have triggered this?"

"Uh… not at all," she said nervously as she got up.

"Okay I'll show you to the nurse and you can get changed into an examining gown, and I'll see you when you're done."

"Yes sure…thank you" she said politely

'Oh gosh what have I gotten myself into' she thought to herself as she was shown a room to get changed into and then laying out on the examiner chair.

Dr Carter came into the room shortly after.

"Okay Emily…let's see what's wrong" he said professionally.

Emily Lay back and as she drifted off into deep thought again.

Dr Carter finished up what seemed like seconds later to Emily.

"Right you can get changed now and when you're finished meet me back in my office."

"Of course", she said quietly.

Emily changed slowly back into her clothes, not rushing to return to the doctor's office un decided if she even wanted to hear the diagnosis.

Once she entered she was immediately greeted by Dr Carter who appeared to be writing down notes in his book.

"Emily, take a seat."

She sat down slowly while placing her bag on the floor and sat patiently waiting for Dr Carter to finish.

"Okay Emily, while I haven't found anything particularly wrong with you, I've managed to find the cause to your sickness. "

Emily's heart raced.

"Uh well, you're pregnant… congratulations."

Emily's mouth opened slightly as she gave a small gasp, feeling as though she had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"Uh…um…what?" she asked confusedly.

"You're pregnant…and about 4 weeks along."

"You don't say…" she said quietly staring in mid air, still shocked.

"I take it you weren't expecting this."

"Uh…uh…it's just a shock I guess" she said starting to realise what has happened.

"Wow…a baby." She sighed then smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she said politely getting up from her chair.

"Oh before you go, here is a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and I've gone ahead and booked you an appointment for next month to check on the progress."

Emily nodded smiling in gratitude.

"Any questions?"

"Uh no thank you… you've been very helpful today." Emily said kindly while still look stunned at the news.

******************************************************************

Emily carried on with her afternoon, getting groceries, running errands and picking up the vitamins from the pharmacy while also thinking about her changing lifestyle.

Of course Patrick and Emily had talked about one day having children when they first got married, however their careers started to take flight and they became too pre occupied to think about raising a family. A million thoughts crossed Emily's mind, 'what about my job?' 'What do I know about raising a child?' 'Will I be a good mother?' 'What about Patrick?' Then it hit her.

'Oh God I've got to tell Patrick.'

After finishing a long day at work Patrick came home, noticing that his wife was out. Patrick took this as an opportunity to surprise her by cooking her delicious meal and drink the night away with a good bottle of red wine.

By the time Emily arrived home she was exhausted walking into the kitchen to find a table all set up with her favourite meal steaming in front of her. Emily smiled tiredly.

Patrick walked over noticing Emily had just entered and kissed her gently on the head.

"Oh Patrick what is this?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing can't I just enjoy a peaceful night with my wife, here sit" he said pulling her chair out for her to sit. Emily slumped in it, dropping her bag and keys to the floor.

Emily looked wearily to the floor looking more tired as ever.

"Oh come on Em, none of that, here" he said while filling her glass with wine and thrusting it to her as he poured himself a drink.

"Uh Patrick?…" looking at the wine she held in her hand.

"Yes eat and drink up, come on, I've noticed that you've been very tired lately and need to relax a little, so here you are."

"Patrick?…" she said softly.

"My God Emily you look exhausted, you really should think about taking a sabbatical. "

"Patrick?…" she tried once more.

"Cause the amount of work you've been doing lately, you'd think that you were running the entire university!" Patrick rambled on.

"PATRICK!"

"What?"

"Uh…we need to talk." She said nervously putting her wine glass down.

"About what Em?"

"I admit that I haven't been feeling too good for the past few days, so…I decided to see the doctor today."

Patrick looked at Emily closely his eyes full of concern.

"And…Uuuha." Emily gave a small laugh as her eyes drifted to the floor as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"Patrick...I'm Pregnant," she said slowly and softly while meeting her eyes with his.

Patrick gasped then started to smile, grabbing her hands across the table and kissed them lightly. Looking Emily in the eye, he could see her eyes glistering.

"A baby…" he sighed, stroking her hand, happiness filling his face.

"Yeah…" Emily nodded tiredly, smiling with Patrick suddenly feeling the excitement and happiness in this situation.

* * *

**Ooooh..what will happen next haha....:D**

**Reviews please:P**


	6. Secrets

**Okay sorry for the late update, was taking a vacation in Australia  
****(And let me tell you it is beautiful over there!)**

**I'd first like to say a big thank you for my ever so faithful reviewer  
_-Adda edwards- :D_**

**So yes little bit longer than before as each one will increase eventually.**

**And also i've pretty much decided to base this entire story in the present day, so their  
earlier days will be based in the present not the past, it's just better and easier that way. **

**Also chapter 2 has been updated just a bit.**

**So keep up the reviews as they keep me motivated.**

* * *

1 week later…

The warm stillness of the bed suddenly was disturbed as Emily threw off the covers and raced quickly out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom and collapsing over the toilet bowl.

Patrick followed quickly behind her and knelt down beside her as she threw up; he pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back gently. Patrick looked at her with sorrow and guilt that she should have to suffer like this.

When the wave of sickness was over Emily turned to Patrick who was still beside her on the floor and cuddled into him burying her head in his broad chest as she sobbed. Patrick held her closely wrapping his arms around her lovingly kissing her softly on her head.

After a moment Emily recovered from her sickness Patrick helped her up from the floor and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"It's gonna to be fine Em...It'll get better I promise."

"Yeah, so I've been told… thanks Pat." She said cheering up giving him a soft smile.  
Emily walked over to the basin and splashed water over her face then undressed for a soothing shower.

"Em… I'm supposed to be meeting Dave for a coffee soon," he called out to her from the bedroom, while pulling a shirt over his head.

"So I'll meet you later…are you gonna be alright if I'm gone for a while?"

" Yeah Pat, I'm fine," she called from the shower as she combed her fingers through her hair as the shower water poured down her back.

"Go…enjoy, I'm meeting Lydia soon anyway, I'll see you later."

Patrick smiled to himself knowing that Lydia would probably soon be telling Emily about their engagement.

***********************************************************************************

Patrick pulled up in the busy car park at their local café and walked to the outdoor café area where he spotted Dave sitting in the far table talking to the waitress.

"Hi." He said sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

Dave replied with a friendly nod.

"Good morning sir, what can I can I get for you?" the waitress said politely.

"Oh I'll just have a coffee thank you, Uh Dave what do you want?"

"Yeah I'll have the same thanks." He replied giving her a smile as she scribbled down the order on a note book.

"Okay I'll be back in a minute."She said as she left.

"Hey so… how'd it go? I'm presuming she said yes because Emily is meeting Lydia soon."

Dave laughed.

"That's right, she said yes…I mean the first plan didn't go so well when she got sick, but she's much better now and I just did it, couldn't wait any longer."

"Oh that's great! Oh and don't worry at least that part is over."

"Yeah...hey listen Lydia and I are having an engagement party on the 19th,can you and Emily make it?"

"Yeah sure I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Good, wouldn't be a party without my best man!"

They both laughed.

"Oh yeah I guess it's my turn now." He joked as the waitress returned with two cups of coffe.

"Here you go." She said as she placed them gently on the table and turned to leave.

"So, how's things going lately? Dave questioned as he stirred his tea.

"Hmmm…" Patrick replied phasing out a little.

"Oh yeah great, uh... nothing much has happened really, Em's fine, I'm fine." he said while lying a little.

Emily and Patrick had not quite been ready to tell everyone their news yet until the first scan in two weeks, to take precaution and see if everything was alright first. While giving them time to adjust to this new situation.

"Yeah but nah it's all great…But so have you set a date for the wedding yet?" he said quickly trying to change the subject afraid that Dave would soon become suspicious as Patrick was a terrible liar.

"Oh…uh…we were thinking maybe October 27th?"

"Oh yeah, a good fall wedding, that's the way to go."

"Yeah we wanted to be married before Christmas and it gives us almost 5 months...so that's enough time isn't it? How long did you and Emily wait for?"

"Yeah that would be good, uh…I'd say about six months, but I guess it depends on how big you want it to be."

"Okay cool, uh…not too big just family and a few friends."

"Cool I guess it's all set then… trust me the woman are like miracle workers, pretty much organise everything for you."

"Oh I could get used to that." He joked as they both laughed and sipped their tea.

**********************************************************************************

Emily emerged from the shower into their bedroom to get changed.  
She noticed the quietness of the house and knew that Patrick had already left.

Poor Patrick she thought knowing that it couldn't be too easy on him watching her go through sickness each morning with there being nothing he can do about it.

Emily walked over to the walk in wardrobe still wrapped in a bath towel; she picked out a casual but stylish outfit of a black pencil skirt, light blue singlet, topped off with a light grey cardy. Thinking that she might as well take the opportunity to wear these clothes, knowing that she would soon be unable to.

Emily quickly dried her hair and combed her fingers through it gently with her fingers, leaving loose curly locks skim lightly over her shoulders.

She headed downstairs and poured coffee into a travel mug and buttered herself a slice of toast before grabbing her bag and keys from the counter and heading out of the house to her car.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to get to Lydia and Dave's house, which was located in a sunny suburb with a small creek which ran through the community and through their backyard.

Emily pulled up to Lydia's drive and took off her sunglasses as she got out of the car and started walking briskly towards the front of the house.  
She knocked lightly on the door once before Lydia came bouncing out.

"Hey how are you?" Said Lydia cheerfully as she gave Emily a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks and yourself?" she replied politely breaking the hug.

"Great, oh you look nice today"

"Oh thank you." She blushed not meaning to put too much emphasis on her casual attire when she got dressed.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?" she questioned playfully.

"Yes, well…let's go outside first."

"Okay…" she replied suspiciously.

Emily quickly followed Lydia outside where she led her to a set of an outdoor table and chairs sheltered by an open umbrella in the middle of the table since it was a bright and sunny morning.

"So…" she said curiously eager to know what was going on.

Lydia lifted her hand up swiftly showing off her sparkly silver engagement ring.

Emily's jaw dropped as she gasped which slowly crept into a huge smile.

Lydia smiled widely half laughing.

"Dave proposed, we're getting married!" She squealed.

"Aaaghh!" They both cheered excitedly jumping out of their seats to hug each other tightly.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Emily said happily still hugging her.

"I know me too!" she replied excitedly as they sat back down.

"Oh which reminds me! You are so going to be my maid of honor!" she laughed.

"I finally get to pay you back for being yours years ago!"

Emily laughed.

"Of course you'll be more like my matron of honor!"

They both laughed hysterically.

"Oh that sounds so old!" Emily said still laughing.

"Yes well you'll be my….experienced bridesmaid let's say." She giggled.

"Oh I can't believe it…you and Dave…wow." She sighed.

"I know!...and may I add thank you!"

"Oh…anytime." She blushed tapping her playfully on her knee.

Her good news almost made Emily want to blurt out her own, but knew that it would be best to wait another two weeks until her first scan. Besides she and Patrick had already decided that it would be best to tell everyone together.

Emily guilty smoothed down her shirt rubbing her stomach gently feeling bad that she should have to keep this secret within from her.

Emily and Lydia spent the entire day talking about wedding plans and honeymoon destinations and more.

"Oh my gosh." Emily said surprisingly looking at her watch.

"It's 5.00 we've been talking for hours!"

"Whoa I guess you're right." Lydia replied studying her own watch.

Emily got up from the sofa which they had eventually moved indoors to and stretched her arms up.

"I best be going, Patrick will get worried soon."

"Yeah I wonder what they've been up to; Dave should be home any minute."

Emily walked slowly to the door as Lydia followed behind her.

"Okay take care" Emily said hugging her goodbye.

"Yeah you too." She said as Emily turned to leave.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot...Dave and I are having a sort of engagement party on the 19th and you and Patrick better be there." She joked as Emily leant against her car fumbling round in her bag for her keys.

"Of course, I see you then" she said smiling while unlocking her car and getting in.

Lydia waved as Emily drove off and then returned to her house.

*************************************************************************

Emily arrived home safely and opened the front door leaning her back against it sighing that it had been a long day.  
Emily walked into the kitchen where Patrick sat behind the counter reading a newspaper.

He peeped his head around noticing her presence.

"You were gone for a while." He said while giving her a kiss on the cheek not getting up from his chair.

"Yeah sorry…lost track of time." she said as she placed her bag and keys on the counter.

"So I guess he told you about the news right?" she said while filling up a glass of water and taking a sip.

Patrick seemed consumed by the paper, not paying attention and listening to what Emily said.

"News?...oh right, yes, yes its great isn't it?"

Emily gasped slamming her glass down in the sink.

"You knew didn't you!" she said almost yelling.

Patrick put down the newspaper slyly.

"Uhhhhh…" he thought to himself knowing that he couldn't cover this one up.

"Okay fine…yeah he told me about two weeks ago, but he has only _just_ proposed and what am I supposed to do? I mean I…I…"

Emily breathed out deeply rubbing her head with her hand, realising her sudden mood change.

"Oh…it's alright…sorry… hormones I guess," she said softly while walking around the counter and wrapping her arms across his chest and resting her chin on his shoulders.

"Oh good, I thought we were about to start World War III…" He said feeling relieved.

"Uh…" she gasped slapping him lightly on his arm.

"I'm not _that_ bad." She laughed walking towards the pantry and opening it staring at the contents.

Just then the phone rang and Patrick looked confusedly shifting his head to the sides, his head directed towards the ceiling wondering where the ringing noise was coming from and what it was.

"Tch…" Emily shook her head slightly laughing at him as she walked across the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

"Oh Pat…" she muttered to herself quietly.

"Hello." She answered cheerfully.

"Uh hello Emily, this is Doctor Carter."

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, now I'm just ringing to confirm your first scan on the 19th."

"19th…Uh." She thought realising that was Lydia and Dave's engagement party.

"Sure that would be fine."

"Okay great, I have you scheduled in for 2.00."

"2.00…yeah that's good."

"Great…how is everything going? Are you still feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so…but that's the joy in it I guess." She said sarcastically.

"Right yes… well hang in there it should be over soon." He said comfortingly.

"I hope so." She laughed.

"Okay then, well I'll see you on the 19th, if you have any questions or concerns you can contact me anytime."

"Thank you, I will, I'll see you then."

"Okay bye."

"See ya" she said while hanging up the phone.

"Who was that? Patrick asked curiously.

"Uh that was Doctor Carter; my first scan is on the 19th at 2.00"

"Oh…right…hey isn't that the day for Lydia and Dave's engagement party?"

"Yeah it is...But that doesn't start till like 7.00 I pressume, so we'll have plenty of time."

"Oh yeah…Of course."

"Seems just like yesterday we introduced them to each other." Patrick said while pondering about past memories.

"I know…who knew my maid of honor and your best man would one day get married."

They both laughed.

"I guess they owe us for this one." Patrick said smugly.

"Indeed" Emily agreed while taking out a bag of frozen stir fry from the freezer.

"So…Em…how are you feeling about all of this?" he said after a while, as she started to pour the stir fry in a frying pan.

"About what honey?" she asked confusedly.

"You know…about the baby and all…I know we haven't really had the chance to discuss it much but...are you alright about all of this,  
I mean having a baby is a life changing experience and all."

Emily smiled as she stirred the vegetables feeling lucky that she had a husband that cared for her so much to ask.

"Of course…I mean...I guess it just really hasn't sunk in yet, that we're soon going to be parents...But I'm fully ready to become a  
mother...I couldn't be any happier Patrick." She said looking deeply into his eyes.

Patrick smiled grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Great…me too."

* * *

**Okay chapter 7 is under the works now.  
****  
****I have bigger plans for this chapter so keep an eye out for the next update:P**

**Reviews:P**


	7. Good News

**A/N:Hi sorry for not updating in a while.  
I had bit of a writers block for some of it.**

**So please forgive me for i know nothing about pregnancy and i apologize for  
my lack of accuracy here but i will do my best.**

**I always imagined Dr Carter to be just like Carlisle Cullen- Twilight.  
So just imagine that!**

**So hope you are still enjoying this one**

*** pronounciation=Ja-Z for Jussie* after my best friend:]**

**Happy Halloween everyone! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Emily have you seen my key's?"

"No Patrick I haven't." she said sarcastically as she marked the last of her student papers at the kitchen counter as Patrick searched frantically around the living room.

"My appointment isn't for another hour and a half Pat, so we have plenty of time, no need to panic yet."

"Yeah I know, but I just want to be prepared." He said calling from the living room as he looked under the couch.

"Uh found them!"

"Yes …of course you did," she said un- amused at her husband's lack of organisation.

"I swear you better not be going all geriatric on me." She joked.

"Hey! I am most certainly not!"He said trying to defend himself.

"Oh guess what…Dad called and apparently he has another lead on the Templar Treasure."  
Emily sighed.

Honestly Patrick are you still serious about this thing? I mean it was fun in college and all but…don't you think that it's time perhaps to, I don't know…just let it slide past, I'm sure there are more important things to do than to worry about where another clue lead to."

"Em, don't you remember our first treasure hunt"

"How could I not… I had never been more drunk in my life…"

"Yes, well besides from the tequila, don't you remember the excitement and adrenaline of it all?"  
Emily shrugged.

"The point is Em, just because we're not in college anymore doesn't mean we have to stop trying, I know my family are not liars…it's out there somewhere."

"Okay… "She finally caved, "but we come first right?" Emily said placing her hand gently over her abdomen.

Patrick noted her action and walked over to her by the counter.  
"Of course. I promise." He said kissing her on the head before venturing upstairs.

Patrick and Emily pulled up at the doctors at 1.55  
"Are you ready for this?" Patrick said while locking up the car.

"Well," she sighed, "I wouldn't be lying if I said I was a bit nervous." Emily said while waiting for her husband.

Patrick wrapped and arm around her waist as they began to walk towards the entrance.

"Don't worry…I'm sure everything will be fine." He said reassuringly.

"I hope so." She said looking up at him giving him a nervous smile.

Inside the building a middle aged woman with a short cropped bob sat behind the reception desk.

"Uh…hi." Emily said trying to catch the attention of the receptionist as she looked up to her.

"I'm Emily Gates; I have an appointment with Dr Carter at 2.00."

The receptionist turned towards her computer.

"Emily Gates…"she said to herself typing her name into the system.

"Uh yes…here it is, just take a seat over there," she said pointing to a nearby waiting room, "he shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you." Emily said with a smile.

As they sat waiting Patrick grabbed Emily's hand in his and held it gently as they sat in silence for a few minutes both too consumed in their thoughts to notice the awkward silence between them.

Minutes later their thoughts were interrupted by a chirpy voice.

"Emily Gates." A nurse read off the clipboard peering into the waiting room.

"We'll that's us." She said standing up giving the nurse a weak smile.

The nurse led them down the corridor and turned as they reached the end door.

"He's just through there." She said walking away leaving the two of them facing towards the closed door.

Emily politely knocked before entering.

"Come in." she heard a familiar friendly voice call from behind the door.

"Emily, hi, please sit," he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk, "uh this must be your husband" he said noticing Patrick.

"Yes, hi, I'm Patrick Gates." He said pulling his hand out of his pocket to shake with Dr Carters.

"Nice to meet you." He said returning the hand shake as Emily quietly took a seat.

"So your first sonogram," he said breaking the ice. "It's alright to be a bit nervous if you are." He said studying Emily's face.

Emily blushed and looked to Patrick.

"Oh good…"she laughed quietly to herself.

"Well first off, how is everything coming along? You are taking those vitamins aren't you?"

"Oh yes, everything's fine so far, uh yeah I'm taking them."

"Okay great, so are you feeling any better with the morning sickness?... I know we can't do much about it but it should pass eventually."

"Yeah well, not much has changed since I last spoke to you, but… it's getting easier now that I'm used to it and all."

Patrick gave her a sympathetic look in response.

"Alright, so shall we see what's going on then? Just hop up over there", gesturing to a cushioned bench, "and I'll be there with you in a moment."

Emily took his instruction and settled down on the bench as Dr Carter set up the monitor.

Patrick stood at Emily's left side which directed straight towards the monitor.

Dr Carter finished setting up the monitor and picked up the bottle of gel.

"Okay can I get you to lift up your shirt please."

Emily lifted her shirt up revealing her still-flat stomach.

"This will be cold sorry." He warned her, as he got ready to apply the gel to her abdomen.

She flinched slightly at the touch of the cold gel and grabbed Patrick's hand in hers as Dr Carter began to press the wand into her stomach, moving it round to find a clear image.

Patrick squeezed her hand gently in response.

Murmurs came across the monitor as Dr Carter continued moving the wand across her stomach; shortly after a beating sound replaced the murmurs as Dr Carter settled the wand in one place.

"You hear that? That's the baby's heartbeat."

Emily's face lit up with happiness as she heard her child's heartbeat, and looked to Patrick smiling with glistening eyes.

Patrick and Emily locked eyes for a minute overjoyed as they smiled in admiration for each other.

Both were speechless. Dr Carter pointed the blurry image on the screen.

"That flicker right there in the middle, is your baby's heart."

Emily's smile widened.

"Is there anything wrong? Any problems?" Patrick asked eagerly.

Dr Carter looked at the image more thoroughly and noted down a few observations before answering Patrick's question.

"Well with what I can gather here, there doesn't seem to be any problems that I can see so far…your baby is looking perfectly healthy and developing as normal."

Both sighed in relief, Patrick stroked her hair back lightly.

"From the size, I can estimate that you're about 8 weeks along."

Patrick squinted his face as he tried to do the math in his head.

Emily nodded, looking to Patrick, "Yeah that sounds about right."

"Do you know the sex yet?" she asked curiously.

Dr Carter looked more closely at the image on the screen.

"It's a little too early to make assumptions I'm afraid…just give it a few more weeks, these things take time."

Dr Carter gave them a few minutes to ponder at their baby's image as he carried on with his observation and note taking while he printed off some pictures from the ultrasound.

"Okay well everything looks good here, I think we're done for today" he said grabbing Emily some paper towels to wipe the gel off her stomach.

Emily pulled down her shirt and took Patrick's hand as he helped her get down off the bench.

Both sat patiently in front of his desk as the doctor typed up his notes from the scan onto the computer.

"Right here's the photos from the scan." He said handing them a white envelope which Patrick reached to grab.

"I'm pleased with what I have seen today, your baby seems to be doing well, good size, good weight. This is good news this being your first pregnancy and all."

Emily smiled feeling glad to hear this.

"I'll have a look back to my notes and I'll get back to you soon. In the mean time, I'll see you in a month's time," he said standing up to let them out.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you" Patrick said exchanging another handshake before exiting.

"You too, be careful alright."

Emily smiled sweetly.

"I will…l thank you."

Later that night Emily and Patrick stood outside Lydia and Dave's house.

After a brief pause Patrick made the first move to knock on their door.

Almost immediately the door swung open and Lydia appeared.

"Hey!" she said giving them both a kiss on the cheek as they entered.

"You're right on time; almost all of us are here, so we can get this party started soon."

"Here I'll take your coats" she said reaching out to take their coats from them.

"Oh thanks Lydia." Emily said kindly.

"I thought I heard you come in." Dave said from the archway, "Come in, we're all in here." He said leading the way back to the living room.

Patrick followed Dave through to the living room while Emily waited back for Lydia, who was hanging the coats up on a hook in the coat closet.

"So, how are you? How's the party going so far?" Emily asked.

"Yeah great, pretty good so far, Shana and Rob couldn't come, they're at a conference in New York at the moment, but that's fine, everyone else is here." She said as they entered the living room where everyone was gathered talking to one another.

"Oh better go get that." Lydia said popping out of the room as she heard another knock to the door.

"Emily!" A voice called from across the room.

Emily turned to find two familiar friends talking over by the fire place.

"Oh hey Jussie, hiya Steph… so good to see you two again." She said giving them each a hug. Justine and Stephanie were both friends with Lydia and Emily in high school, they were always close friends but as they got older they found it harder to stay in contact and only saw each other once every few months. Regardless of that matter they still enjoyed having each other's company when they met up.

"Is Patrick here?" Steph asked looking around the room.

"Yeah he's just over there, by the counter with Dave." She pointed.

"Ha, same old Patrick and Dave," Jussie noted, watching them both laugh at Ryan's lame old jokes.

Emily giggled looking back to them.

"Oh those two never change, it's a worry sometimes you know." She joked.

After about half an hour everyone had finally arrived.

As everyone settled in, Emily walked over to Patrick who was the only one without a partner in the group, and slid her arm around his.

"Hey, you alright." He whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pat." She said quietly to him.

Just then Steph started handing out champagne to everyone and thrusted a glass towards Emily, but before she could say '_no thanks'_ she was already gone.

Emily and Patrick glanced at each other, and without saying anything Emily gave Patrick a reassuringly look that she would not be drinking it.

Lydia and Dave then caught the attention of everyone as they began to start their speech.

"Hi thank you all for coming tonight, this has really meant a lot to Lydia and I… So as you all know you're all here to help us celebrate our engagement, so basically for those who don't already know, Lydia and I first met each other at Patrick and Emily's engagement party all those years ago. But we didn't actually start seeing each other until almost 2 years later. Yes so we are just so fortune that we have each other and being best friends of Emily and Patrick just made it all the better."

Patrick and Emily couldn't help but be fond of the two of them; they could already tell how in love and perfect they were for each other. "But any way please drink, eat and enjoy your selves."

"Yes and we have officially set the wedding date for October 27th, so all of you keep that date free, especially my brides maids." Lydia said giving a little wave to Emily.

"So yeah like Dave said, please enjoy!" she said raising her glass up.

"Cheers" she said as everyone followed the same notion and took a sip of their drink.

Emily slyly just brought her glass to her mouth but did not drink any of it,

"Come on Em, drink up" Lydia said as she and Dave came up to join them, noticing her unusual lack of party spirit.

Emily just looked up at Patrick silently with innocent eyes.

Patrick wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Em?" He said softly to her.

Lydia and Dave looked confusedly to each other and to them.

Emily sighed, "Okay" she said quietly and nodding as she looked to Patrick giving him a small smile of approval.

"I'm sorry; we don't want to take the spotlight away from you tonight,… but we have some news of our own we'd like you all to know about. " Patrick leaned in closer to her and whispered.

"Go ahead, tell them."

Emily took a deep breath in and smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

Lydia and Dave's jaw dropped as they gasped, and throughout the room cheers started arising.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Lydia said excitedly.

"Whoa." Was all that Dave could manage to say.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Emily said happily.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Patrick joined in.

Lydia almost pounced on Emily giving her a big hug.

Dave followed this same action giving Patrick an approving hug.

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks Dave." Emily blushed.

"Oh my gosh, here let me take this from you." Lydia said noticing Emily still holding her champagne glass.

"Oh thank you."

"Can I get you anything else, juice, water?"

"No, no, I'm fine thanks."

"Congratulations Em," Jussie and Steph both said excitedly creeping up behind her.

Emily smiled as they each gave her a warm hug.

"When did you find out?" Lydia asked curiously.

Emily looked down guiltily, "About three weeks ago."

"And this whole time you didn't tell me!"

"I know I'm sorry, but Patrick and I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright first before we told anyone."

"So everything's fine then?"

"Perfect. But anyway enough about me, this is your party! We can discuss this later right?."

The girls all sighed.

"Okay fine but I'll hold you to that one!" Lydia said teasingly. "So come on, might as well eat then, the guys will be getting restless."

After dinner Patrick came up behind Emily and whispered in her ear, "Hey the guys and I are just gonna go down to the pub for a drinks, we won't be long, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, go, but don't be too long I'm getting a bit tired."

"Of course." He said sweetly giving her a kiss on the cheek as he left her to join his friends.

"Okay ladies, these lovely gentlemen and I are just going to pop out for a while, seeing as you're already settled and in, and no doubt about it talking about us, so have fun and we'll see you soon." Dave said in the most sarcastically manner.

"Yeah, yeah," the ladies all giggled, rolling their eyes.

As the men left Emily walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water as the ladies continued with their conversation.

Lydia took this as an opportunity to talk to Emily alone and slyly slipped out of the group.

"Okay it's later, so spill."

Emily just grinned.

"Fine, "she finally gave in, tilting her head back. Her attempts to keep the focus on the party about Lydia and Dave were not going to work this time.

"What do you want to know then?"

"Well, how far along are you?"

"About 8 weeks."

"8 weeks! Oh Em…so you've had your first scan?"

"Yeah it was uh…this afternoon actually."

"Awww…Oh I can't believe this is happening, no more leaving me out of this alright, I'm here for you and Patrick okay."

"Thanks Lyd…"

"Speaking of which how's he in all of this?"

Emily gave a small laugh. "Patrick's just been great. I'm so lucky I have him, he's really excited actually."

"And you are I take it."

"Absolutely." She smiled.

Lydia gave Emily another warm hug.

"You're gonna be a great mom, I just know it."

In the meantime…

Dave, Patrick, Jonathan, Caleb and Ryan made their way to their favourite local pub.

They all sat at the front of the bar ready to order.

"Okay who's driving us back, papers, scissors, rock?"

"Well we should make an exception to Dave and Patrick so looks like it's just us three."

"Papers, scissors, rock…Uhhhhh"

"Ryan!! Yeah! Sorry mate! But Root beer for you tonight!"

"Aaaah that's fine I guess. I gotta drive the Mrs home anyway."

"Tch…" Caleb rolled his eyes.

Once the drinks were served, Dave raised his glass to make a toast.

"Right well thanks guys for coming tonight seriously I don't know what I'd do without you, and Patrick… congratulations is all I can say, I'm so happy for you and Emily."

"So here's us!"

"Cheers!" They all clinked there drinks together.

Half an hour later the men decided that it was about time to head back.

So as planned, Ryan being the designated driver got behind the wheel as everyone packed into the car and they began to head off back to Dave's house.

Meanwhile the ladies had almost been too occupied by their own conversations to notice that it had been just over an hour since the men left. It wasn't until yawns started simultaneously echoing around the group until they began to realise that it was getting late.  
_  
Surely they would have already left by now, or at the very least rang_, they thought to themselves.

Lydia was the first one to break the conversation.

"Okay where are those guys?"

"So much for a quick drink huh." Steph said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right, I'm getting quite tired, I'll try Patrick's Cell." Emily said getting up go fetch her purse on the counter to retrieve her phone from it.

A few moments later Emily returned to the living room.  
"Huh that's odd…Patrick's cell is turned off. He never turns it off, I'm surprised he knows how to..."

There was a moment of silence amongst the women upon hearing this.

Then suddenly the phone began to ring and the ladies began to sigh in relief.

Lydia was up from the couch in a flash in response to hearing the phone ring and raced to grab the

Phone getting ready to scold Dave."

"Dave come on! Where are you guys? "

Suddenly the annoyed expression on Lydia's face vanished.

"Oh, yes it is."

Then there was a brief pause on Lydia's end of the line.

"What???"

The women looked to each other in worry as they picked up from Lydia's tone of voice that something was not quite right.

"Yes, we'll be right there, thank you."

At this point, the women who were becoming increasingly concerned had gathered closely around Lydia.

Lydia slowly looked up after hanging up the phone, taking her time to wrap her head around what she had just heard.

"That was the hospital…There's been an accident…"

* * *

**A/N:Cliffhanger. What will happen next? **

**I'll try to update as soon as i can! **

**Please keep reading..**


	8. The Accident

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late update! I Had intended to have this posted by Thanksgiving latest but with the up coming holiday season i've found myself busier than i had imagined. **

**Anyway enjoy, leave me any reviews or suggestions im open to all :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

The hospital doors swung open as the ladies swooped through as fast as they could towards the reception desk.  
Emily made a beeline to the desk, immediately starting to ramble on before the woman could even look up.

"Patrick Gates and uh Dave, Caleb and Ryan they, they've all been in an accident." She stuttered with a look of utter terror on her face.

Lydia wrapped her arms around her shoulders warmly and gave her a gentle squeeze to calm her down.

"Oh well they should be in trauma three at the moment, if you'd just follow down the right corridor through those doors she said pointing to her left side.  
The ladies gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Thank you, come on lets go." Lydia said leading the way, but only two strides later they noticed there was one less person walking amongst them.

Emily stood motionless behind the rest of them, staring blankly into space.

"Em, everything will be alright, trust me," Lydia said reassuringly reaching out to offer her hand to Emily. Her head dropped to the floor briefly before slowly looking up again.

"How do you know Lyd? But what if it isn't? What if…What if?" she struggled to say, her eyes welling up with tears. Lydia stepped out reaching for Emily's hand.

"Emily you're my best friend, I just know…come on, this way."

"Okay…." She whispered silently, taking Lydia's hand.

The ladies then continued on their venture to the emergency room, passing through the doors and through the right corridor as the lady at the reception had indicated before.

As they reached the end of the corridor the room opened up into many sections.

"Where did she say they were?" Steph asked.

"Trauma three." Juzzie spotted heading toward the third to her right.

"Lydia...?"

"Dave!" she sighed feeling relieved to hear his voice," Your arm…What, what's wrong?" she said giving him a soft hug noticing the sling around his arm.

"It's broken but I'm fine really."

While Lydia tended to Dave, Juzzie and Steph ran straight to Caleb and Ryan who like Dave sat on a hospital bed next to one another while being tended by nurses.

"Ryan are you alright?" Her eyes fixated on the small shards and fragments of glass the nurse was plucking out of his arm.

He winced slightly as the shards were dislodged from his arm.

"Yeah I'm okay just gotta have a few stitches nothing serious."

"Geez Ryan serious you nearly gave me a heart attack, I almost called mom and she would have been in hysterics!"

"Yeah please don't, don't tell her about this, you know what she's like, she'll be all mother Theresa." Steph shook her head at her brother's remark wondering how he could manage to still be so ignorant.

Next to Ryan, Caleb was being finished up by the nurse as she finished bandaging his head from which it appeared it had taken a fairly hard blow to. Jussie walked over sitting on the edge of the bed beside him combing her fingers through his.

Emily paused briefly to take in her surroundings staring at the picture before her, three men, not four."Her heart began to pound causing her to go slightly red in the face; her eyes began to tear up once more.

"Emily…"

She turned around hastily to find Patrick who seemed nether the less unharmed although suffering minor cuts and scrapes on his let out a relieved sob before engulfing him in an unbreakable hug, sobbing into his shoulders.

"Ssssh…" Patrick hushed rubbing her back soothingly calming her down from this hard ordeal.

"I…I thought." She choked.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said locking onto her arms pulling her out to look at her.

"See…well a few stitches to my head." He said touching the small bandage along his hairline.  
"But nothing serious…Em I'm not leaving you, especially not now." He said whipping away a few dry tears on her delicate face.

"I just tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone."

"It's uh… in my bag; I don't think I heard it in here." She mumbled quietly her head dropping wearily as she sighed taking in a deep breath before looking up again.  
"Don't ever do this to me again, you have no idea how much you scared me Patrick." She tilted her head up slightly as to stop any new tears forming blinking several times and pursing her lips together.

"Come here." He said softly pulling her into another embracing hug. "I love you, you know that" he whispered to her.

Emily Smiled, "I know; I love you too" She whispered back.  
Emily pulled back slowly Giving Patrick a look of approval that she would be fine.

Patrick nodded. "How are you guys holding up?" she said pulling away gradually.

"I'll be better when I get out of here." Dave added.

"I'm with him on that." Caleb agreed.

"Uh I'm so glad you're all alright." Emily said slumping into a chair in between Dave and Ryan.

"So am I." Jussie sighed, "Seriously what happened?"

Ryan began, "Well I was driving, we were just coming home and so we got to that intersection by that old cottage house on the corner and some truck driver who'd fallen asleep came out of nowhere. I hit the brakes and swerved out of the way but it clipped the side of the car and unfortunately Dave took the harder hit. The truck driver woke up after that point and crashed into a ditch up ahead, he took a knock to the head but I think he's fine, somewhere in this hospital I'm sure."

"You guys were lucky you know that, you could have been killed tonight." Steph stated.

"But we didn't and that's the main thing sis." Ryan reassured her.

For a moment there was silence throughout the room as they each took a moment to process the events in their head.

After a while Dave looked to his side noticing the lifelessness in Emily as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Patrick, you're finished here aren't you? We won't be out for a while, why don't you take Emily home she look s exhausted."

Patrick looked over to see that his wife was in well need of sleep.  
"Alright, he said getting up from his chair, as long as you're all okay, I'll call you tomorrow then."

"We're fine, get out of here." Dave teased.

"Come on Em let's go home." He said offering her his hand to help her up.  
Emily's tired eyes met his as she extended her arm to take his, smiling weakly.

"Thanks Dave" she bent to give him a kiss on the cheek as she said her goodbyes to everyone.

Once in the cab Emily fell asleep immediately with her head resting lightly on Patrick's shoulder. Patrick absorbed the sweet scent of her hair feeling grateful to have survived. Leaving Emily in a time like now when she needed him the most did not seem like the most logical time for fate to tempt him.

When they eventually arrived home, both stumbled their way upstairs barely making it to bed before collapsing in each other's arms exhausted from such events of that day.

The next morning Patrick woke up around 9.00am; sure enough feeling the effects of the accident. Without waking Emily who was sleeping soundly beside him, he slipped out of bed and crept out of their bedroom as quiet as possible, heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
Patrick rummaged around the kitchen cabinets which supplied the medical supplies including the bottle of painkillers Patrick was sure they had.

After taking the pills Patrick drew his attention to the morning news, settling down on the couch to watch the first of the morning headlines. As Patrick placed his mug on the coffee table before him he noticed the white envelope Dr Carter had given them of the sonogram photos. Patrick with no sense of organisation had clearly not opted to place them in a suitable and more appropriate place, goodness knows how many important items were lost in the past few years from the surface of that table.

To an ordinary eye the image was just a blur, but even Patrick could start to see now that the small formed figure in the centre was the beginning of his creation a son or daughter of his.

The gates family had a history of male descendants; Patrick started to ponder whether this would be the end of this male tradition or whether a female would be just what the gates needed, a fresh start in their family line.

The phone began to ring and Patrick found himself quickly pacing to the kitchen not wanting to disturb Emily from her sleep.

"Hello" he said answering the phone.

"Patrick, Son it's me." His father said on the other end of the phone line.

"Sorry didn't mean to call so early, I hope I didn't wake you."  
"No I was up its fine, so what's up?"

"Well I haven't heard from you in a while, at least not since we last spoke about the treasure information."

"Yeah yeah sorry dad, things have uh, just been a bit busy."

"Well I guess it's getting to that time of the year with summer almost here, Emily will be busy no doubt with the exams going on."

"Oh yes well that too, actually I was meaning to call you sometime, we should have dinner soon at our house. It's about time we all caught up and Emily and I have some things to discuss with you."

"What kind of things? You're not in any trouble are you?"

"No no! Not at all, just something to discuss when we next meet you."

"Alright and when will that be?"

"I'll check with Emily on that one, but how about Wednesday night?"

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Okay, well I'll get back to you soon then."

"Alright sounds good, bye for now."

"Bye." The phone clicked as Patrick set it down on the hook scribbling down a note and reminder about the planned dinner on Wednesday.

Patrick proceeded to the lounge once more, taking hold of the sonogram photos hoping to find a more suitable home for a short deliberation Patrick settled upon placing the main photograph on the refrigerator door, where it could be displayed at the centre of main focus in the kitchen, where Emily and Patrick seem to spend most of their time in.

With the painkillers already started to kick in Patrick headed back to his room, where he hoped Emily was still peacefully sleeping he entered their room Emily appeared to have been asleep in the same peaceful and beautiful manner in which he had left her in.  
He slowly sat on the edge of the bed beside her being careful not to shift her.  
He admired her sweet gazed look among her face as she…

"Stop it." Emily said abruptly, breaking the silence with unopened eyes.

Patrick replied slightly startled.

"Stop what." he said sure enough knowing what she meant.

"Staring at me while I sleep…" she mumbled drowsily.

"Sorry." He said apologetically getting up slowly trying not to shift her any further, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, well kind of…the bed gets colder when you're not in it" Emily said quietly drifting off sleepily.

Patrick smiled smugly. "Well I can fix that..." he said creeping back in bed, Patrick began to softly trace his index finger down her torso breathing warmly down her neck.

Emily giggled as she flinched at his touch, unable to control herself from the immense tingly sensation she felt crawl across her skin.

"Patrick!" she squirmed as he continued tracing the contours of her body with his finger tips.

"Patrick!" she gasped out between laughs.

He eventually stopped, scooped his arms around her bringing her close to him.  
Emily buried her head in his chest, settling on a comfortable position in his arms as she lay closely beside him, her warm body pressed against him.

"What were you doing?"

"Mmmm…"

"Downstairs, before."

"Oh, I went down for some painkillers and then dad rang."

"Painkillers are you alright?"

"Don't worry it's nothing, they've kicked in anyway, just a few sore muscles and bruises, it's understandable from what happened."

"Hmmm." she tried to brush off, not wanting to put too much thought into the events that happened.

Patrick rubbed circles on her back tenderly.

"What did John call for?"

"He uh hadn't heard from us in awhile."

"I guess not." She thought.

"So I invited him around for dinner on Wednesday, I said I would check with you first of course but I think it's time to tell him Em."

Emily paused thinking for a second.  
"Yeah, no you're right we should tell him. After all it is good news. Wednesday's fine."

"Good, it's all set then."

Almost on que twenty minutes later Patrick felt Emily's warm presence against his body vanish instantly as she fled to the bathroom to rid of the last of her stomach contents. Patrick followed unhurriedly after, massaging her shoulders comfortingly as she took in deep breaths to easy the queasiness she felt in the pit of her stomach as she slumped flaccidly over the toilet bowl.  
Over the past few weeks Patrick had become increasingly aware of their new morning ritual which inevitably ended each morning on the bathroom turned to start the shower for her, helping her up off the floor as she began to slowly recover.

"Here" he said handing a towel to her.

Emily ran her fingers through her hair taking in a deep breath.

"Thanks…"

Patrick smiled understandingly.

"No problem," he said leaving her to freshen up with a soothing shower.

After Emily had finished her shower she wrapped herself in a white bathrobe walking out from their en-suite to their bedroom, softly dabbing her hair dry with her towel.  
Noticing that it appeared to be relatively warm spring day, Emily dressed in a pair of casual light blue jeans and white singlet top.  
Soon after, Emily headed downstairs, her hair still damp from the shower skimming her shoulders with light trickles of water.

Patrick sat at the counter reading the morning paper.

"Ah good you're out, feeling any better." He said calmly folding the newspaper back up.

"Much better."

"Well I'm glad, here I made you a coffee." He said handing her a steaming cup that had not long been filled.

"Well if you don't mind I'm just gonna take a quick shower now."

"Sure go ahead." She said taking Patrick's place behind the counter on a stool, opening up the paper Patrick was just reading.

As Emily began to unwind taking a sip of her steaming coffee the phone began to ring.  
She put aside her mug and began to reach out in front of her on the counter to grab the phone where it had last been left.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Em, its Lydia."

"Oh hi, I wasn't expecting you to call this soon, we we're going to ring you a little later, not sure what time you got home."

"Oh it was about an hour after you and Patrick left, but no we're up and rested now and thought well you must be too."

While they were talking on the phone, Emily gazed up in front of her taking notice of the newly decorated refrigerator which held the picture of their sonogram. Emily smiled sweetly beginning to phase out of her current conversation with Lydia on the phone.

"Em?" Lydia asked confusedly after a moment of silence.

"Huh?...Oh sorry."

"You alright?"

"Yeah…never better." She sighed

"Uh how's Dave? Is his arm alright?"

"His arm should the fine, it was a clean break but the doctor said it should heal soon enough."

"That's good then." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well actually I just rang to check that _you_ were alright, you were a little weary when you guys left last night, not that I blame you."

"Oh yes well, let's just say it was a longer night than I had anticipated."

"That's for sure." Lydia laughed.

"But don't worry about me I'm fine now, nothing that sleep couldn't fix and it has."

"Okay then, so why don't we meet for a coffee later, I'm sure Patrick will be wanting his car back no doubt."

"Sure." She chuckled." Sounds great, I'll run it by him when he gets out of the shower."

"Okay, so let's say 2.00?"

"Perfect, we'll see you then."

Emily resumed back to reading the paper, stopping briefly to make herself some toast. Patrick came into the kitchen shortly after, pulling his casual t-shirt over his head.

He crept up behind her taking a sneaky bite of her toast.

"Hey!" she swatted him good naturedly.

Patrick just gave a sneaky grin."So what's on your agenda today?"

"Uh we're going to Lydia and Dave's house for coffee at 2.00 and that way we can get your car."

"Oh that's right, well that sounds like a plan."

"Oh and Patrick, thank you."

"For what?"

Emily flicked her head back gesturing to the refrigerator.

Patrick smiled, "It's the least I could do, certainly seemed like a better idea than filing them with last year's Christmas cards."

"Ha." She gave a small snigger, "And where are those exactly?" she teased.

Patrick bit his lower lip for a second. "My point exactly!"

They both laughed for a moment, followed by a minutes worth of affectionate kissing.

Emily pulled away reluctantly sighing.

"Well those darn papers aren't going to mark themselves."

"Yeah but what's five minutes," Patrick pulled her back gently by her wrists as she turned to go.

"Alright." She caved wrapping her arms tenderly around his shoulders as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. More to come. I'll try to update before I move.**


	9. Recent developments

**Alright so unfortunately I have been unable to update for quite some time as I have just moved back overseas  
So as you can imagine it has taken some time to get myself set up again.  
I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New years!**

**Heres the next chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

Alright I expect you all to hand in this assignment next Tuesday by 3.00pm and I will not accept any late work no exceptions."

The class groaned unhappily, clearly her sudden change of an uplifted spirit had not affected her professional persona.

Emily began packing up her papers into a pile as the lesson gradually came to an end.

A bright, enthusiastic student with long straight blonde hair sleeked into a neat pony tail raised her hand placidly in aim to draw Emily's attention.

"Yes Sara."

"Dr Gates, I was just wondering whether you were taking the summer expedition this year in selection of the scholarship, as you've done in previous years."

Emily mused briefly in thought. Of course throughout the years Emily had been teaching, she had taken a group of chosen students for a three day exhibition to New Mexico offering valuable learning experiences along with a fun opportunity to learn beyond the classroom and end their year of study. One student out of the seven selected will be granted a year's scholarship for their final senior year.

Emily snapped back to reality. "That remains to be seen", she said taking off her glasses and wiping them on the corner of her cardy.

"Recent developments may prevent the trip from occurring this summer, however as I said that remains to be seen. I will assure you that I will have this matter dealt with as soon as possible and inform you all of the decision when it has been made."

Feeling satisfied with the given answer, the class packed up their papers and text books having ended their lesson for the day.

Emily returned to her office and wrote down a memo to herself to ensure that she would talk to dean Edwards first thing in the morning about the situation.

Emily of course would leave such discussion till the next morning to thoroughly discuss with Patrick first, so that they may both be able to make a capable decision on whether to proceed or not.

Patrick sat at his desk in their large shared office room.

"Hey Patrick, I just heard about Emily, congratulations." Patrick's fellow worker exclaimed.

Patrick looked suspicious and confusedly at him before he looked to his right slyly in realization.

Dave subtly sank into his chair making an effort not to make eye contact with him.

"Thanks Martin." Patrick replied slowly.

Out of the corner of Patrick's eye he could see Dave chuckle to himself.

Patrick playfully threw a pencil at him.

"Alright, who else did you tell? You know we haven't even told my dad yet."

"It's not my fault it's the only _decent_ news around here since last year's Christmas party."

Patrick scoffed. "You've been in an accident, broke your arm and have been off work for three days and suddenly that doesn't account for _decent_ enough news?"

"I got sick of the limelight on me, so I thought I might just spread it around and add _you_ to the mix. But seriously when do you plan on telling him anyway? I mean he is going to be a grandfather after all."

"Tch...Tonight actually, over dinner."

"Well that's good then, do Emily's parents know?"

"Uh well..."He paused, "they live in London and they're in the midst of travelling Europe at the moment, so that kind of complicates things a little. But when the time is right we'll inform them."

"Fair enough, are you done for the day?"

Patrick casually glanced at his wristwatch.

"No I have I have a group coming in 15 minutes so I better get going."

"Great mine don't come till 4.00, was hoping to get away earlier."

"You've just had three days off."

"So…what's your point?" Dave joked along as Patrick prepared to leave, pulling his coat off the back of his chair and sliding his arms into it.

"I'll see you later," Patrick said checking his wristwatch once more.

"Alright, all the best for tonight."

"Thanks." He said exiting the office.

Emily preceded home taking careful consideration on how best to plan the night's course, stopping off at a nearby supermarket to pick up the necessities for dinner.

Keeping an eye out for time Emily returned home opting to first freshen up and change before starting dinner, choosing an appropriately well dressed attire, crème colored form fitting short sleeved blouse and a tight knee length black high waisted skirt and comfortable black heels, Emily returned to the kitchen in pursuit to begin jazz music played quietly throughout the house as Patrick arrived home through the front door. As Patrick entered the kitchen he briefly watched Emily softly hum to the music and taste test the simmering sauce upon the stove.

"Something smells good." He complimented her.

Emily looked up from stirring the sauce noticing Patrick's arrival.

"There you are, it's almost 7.00pm where have you been?" she said with a look of annoyance and worry on her face.

"There was an accident on the highway; traffic is packed up for miles so I took an alternative route." He said greeting her with a short kiss.

"I've spoken to dad though, so he'll be sure to stay clear of that area, so he should be here on time."

"Right, well you better go upstairs and get ready, it's almost done."

"You don't need any help?"

"No, I have things covered here, go."

"Okay he said departing up the stairs pausing to look back at his wife.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Emily blushed slightly. "Go…" she teased waving her hand in front of her shooing him upstairs.

Just as planned around 7.00pm there was a steady knock to the front door alerting Patrick and Emily that John Adam Gates had arrived.

"Dad," Patrick said welcoming opening the door inviting him in.

"Son." He replied giving him a firm hug.

"Emily, looking lovely as always." He acknowledged his daughter-in-law, giving her a warm hug.

Emily smiled, returning the hug.

As they paced towards the kitchen John unearthed a bottle of wine that was covered by his jacket he carried.

"I brought a bottle of red; can I interest you in a glass, Emily, Patrick?"

"Oh no, none for me thank you."

Patrick cut in shortly after to conceal suspicion.

"But I'll have a glass."

"That's my boy, are you sure Emily?" he said beginning to pour the wine.

"Quite." She said confidently.

Shortly after brief small talk, dinner was being served up as they sat down at the dining room table to begin to eat.

"Dad, have you been up to much recently since we last caught up?"

"Not much, mostly just researching and catching up with some old friends, I did visit you mother's grave this morning, I haven't had the chance to visit there in a while."

Patrick looked up guiltily as he responded.

"No neither have I, I must get around to doing that sometime, It has been a while."

Indeed it had. Ever since Patrick's mother died when he was a young child, his father had raised him accordingly. He recalled times when he was younger when they often made visits to her grave and talk to her as if she were still there. However as the years grew by the visits became shorter and shorter, a complete representation of their present life as new priorities took over.

"I'll be sure to visit soon."

"That would be good of you, when you get the chance."

"So, only a few more weeks till summer, you both must be wrapping up work for you break, are you heading away somewhere this year?"

Patrick and Emily gave each other a furtive glance.

"No I think we'll just have a quiet break this summer and stay home."

"Well can't argue with that, will be good to rest in the comfort of your own home for a change."

Patrick and Emily continued to eye each other slyly across the table as they took slow bites of their meal.

"Emily?" Patrick asked quietly.

"Patrick…" she replied calmly.

"Shall I this time?"

"Go ahead…"

John looked suspiciously at the two of them.

"Dad, we actually invited you around because Emily and I have something to tell you."

John began to look more suspicious.

"You're going to be a grandfather."

John paused briefly before answering. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Em and I are having a baby."

John continued to look utterly stunned. "Congratulations! Both of you", he reached over and grabbed their hands happily in an approving gesture.

Patrick and Emily looked at each other excitedly glad to have shared their news with family.

"When are you due?"

"January."

"How wonderful, of course it will be the middle of winter," he muttered, "but I'm sure you won't mind.

I take it you've only just found out recently."

"Well we've known for about three weeks, but you know how these things are, you have to be certain everything is alright first before you go around telling everyone."

"Of course." John agreed.

"You've got a busy couple of months ahead of you."

"We sure do." Patrick and Emily chimed in together.

After dinner and coffee, it came time for John to head home; John stopped Patrick on his way out.

"Oh son, before I go, about the treasure."

"Dad, sorry." Patrick cut in," I know the treasure is important and all, it's just that things are a little different now and my number one priority should be Emily at this point, maybe we can look into it again after the baby is born, I just don't think this is the best time to go gallivanting around the country at this stage."

John sighed, "I understand son. We'll revise this later, you just take care of Emily, but you know where to find me if you ever wish to look into it. The decision is yours."

Later that night, Patrick and Emily both decided upon an early night with Patrick settled in bed with a book in his hands, while Emily was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

After she had finished Emily crawled into bed and snuggled next to Patrick.

"You know the thing you said at dinner about the whole quiet break at home this summer…"

Patrick looked attentively up from his book. "Yeah, what about it?" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well by now you should know how every summer I take that little expedition away with the students who show the most capability in my subject and that's when you and Dave usually take your fishing trip."

"Yes I remember, but Emily…"

"I know, I know things are different now. However It would just seem like such a loss for the students, there is more to learning than just theory and I believe that having the chance to learn practically would be a tremendous advantage I would not want to deprive them of after all their efforts throughout the year."

"Em…"

"I haven't yet spoken to dean Edwards…which is why I will suggest that this year, you will accompany me."

"On the trip, with your students?"

"Yes, I mean you can't deny that your expertise wouldn't be valued and in the mean time you won't worry about me because you will be there the whole time."

"So what do you say?"

Patrick blinked for a few seconds before answering.

"This is what _you_ want?"

"Yes."

"And it would be more sensible if I were there."

"Most definitely."

"Have you told him about the baby?"

"No… I haven't told anyone."

"But you do plan on telling him tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

"Well if you tell him tomorrow and he approves, then I'm on board. "

Emily snuggled into him more, "thank you."

"Are you up to it though?"

"I'm not an invalid Patrick."

"I never said you were, but perhaps you should get a professional opinion first."

"And by that you mean discuss it with Dr Carter."

"It would be the sensible thing to do."

"Alright fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"That's all I ask."

Emily walked leisurely through her department block into her office the next morning.

As she began to settle down hanging up her coat and placing books back onto her bookshelf she took note of her memo she had written the day before. Emily slowly peeled the post -it note off her desk screwed it up and placed it in the bin.

Emily glanced at her wall clock and saw that she had 40 minutes before her first class, leaving plenty of time for a brief discuss with dean Edwards. After discussing the situation with Dr Carter before hand as Patrick advised, he assured her as long as she paced herself and did not overdo it there should be no harm in going for three days provided they be careful.

She headed smartly out of her office and down the corridor to the far left office in the building until she reached his office door which presented a gold plated sign upon it reading 'Dean Mark Edwards, head of History and linguistics department.'

She gave a light knock to the door, hoping he in fact had arrived already.

"Come in." an assertive voice echoed through the door.

"Emily, what a surprise what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to discuss the nature of this year's scholarship." She said sitting down on a chair in front of his desk where he sat.

"Of course, I hadn't realized how close to that time it was."

"Yes it's quite soon, and in regards to this year, as you know as always I take those students on a short expedition. Things are a little different now."

"Different?"

"Well...I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!... Oh and you're here to tell me that you will be unable to do the expedition am I correct?"

"Not exactly, I do wish to continue as always with the trip."

"Emily the expedition is still weeks away, New Mexico hardly seems appropriate…"

"I agree yes that the conditions are hardly favorable considering the time of the year. Which is why I have gone to the liberty in asking Patrick if he would accompany me on this trip. Not to mention he has historical insight into the Aztec ruins national monument _as well _as the important landmarks and the area itself. You yourself know for a fact as you may remember taking Patrick and I on this _exact _expedition many years ago when we were _your_ students."

"I also recall you both disappearing for short periods at a time then appearing before moving on."

Emily reminisced this exact memory recalling when they vanished briefly escapading around the ruins.  
Emily lightly scratched the side of her face guiltily.

"Surely you do not think of me as that same person do you? I'd like to think that I am more mature than that now and certainly more professional."

"Of course, you've proven yourself completely competent Emily… I trust that you and Patrick will make a successful team in this trip."

Emily smiled contentedly. "I take it I have you approval then?"

* * *

"Only if you are certain this is what _you_ want? I'd never subject you to this unless you are sure this is what you want."

"I am." She replied firmly.

"You never did let anything stand in the way did you, just as stubborn as you've always been." He sighed.

"No more than usual." She smirked.

"Have you made your selections yet?"

"Not quite though I do have a vague idea."

"Good, well run your selections by me when you're done and I'll organise the other details and finalize it all."

"I will be sure to do that." She said turning to leave.

"Emily, Congratulations again." She gave a warm smile back before slipping out of his office.

Later that evening Emily sat at home thinking long and hard about which seven students to select for the upcoming expedition in New Mexico, for by the end of the trip she will need to then decide on which student deserved the senior scholarship.

Patrick came into the room and sat next to her on the couch.

"What's this?" he said noticing her concentrating on her notebook.

"A list of those under consideration for the expedition and overall the scholarship, but I think I'm done."

Patrick took the notebook from her reading the list of names.

"You mean the names circled."

"Yes." She said reading the list aloud of the chosen students.

"Lauren, Sara, Daniel, Heather, Nathan, Chelsea and Brian."

"Well I guess that's that." He said closing the notebook. "We're going to New Mexico."

"We're going to New Mexico." She repeated.


	10. Preparations

**I am so sorry about the late update! **  
**I have been utterly preocupied with life not to mention major writers block...**  
**So i'll try to revive this story again. I do apologise for the short chapter as it was kind of rushed. **

* * *

Chapter 10

Four weeks later...

Emily neatly folded her clothes and organised her belongings into a pile before placing them neatly in her suitcase, zipping it shut with ease. On the other side of the bed Patrick huffed as he began beating down the contents of his suitcase in a vague attempt to close it.

Emily rolled her eyes "Honestly Patrick, one doesn't need to take all their belongings on a three day trip." She said sarcastically.

"Well you never know Em..."

She rolled her packed suitcase to the door before collapsing on the bed reaching out to grab the pillow next to her covering it over her face and sighing into it. Patrick likewise rolled his more than full suitcase to the door and collapsed just as readily on the bed as Emily.

"Are you tired already?" Patrick asked.

"No...I was just thinking." She said removing the pillow from her face and letting it fall on her midriff.

"About?"

"Nothing, I just thought I better call Lydia before we leave."

"I'm sure that can wait." He said slyly.

"I'm sure it can't" she said half beginning to get off the bed, shrieking when Patrick pulled her back kissing her down her neck.  
"Hey!" she laughed whacking Patrick with the pillow.  
"There will be none of that on the trip; it's only fair that we set an example." Freeing herself from Patrick and walking briskly to the door turning back just before exiting  
"Well...maybe." she said giving him a flirtatious wink.

***

Later that night Emily retired to bed around 9.00pm in aim to get as much sleep as possible.  
Patrick however took upon the task to sort out all the last minute details, the flight confirmation, check in times, ordering a cab. When all the details were confirmed and organised Patrick headed off to bed where Emily lay in bed fast asleep. He set the alarm and snuggled in beside her hoping in all honesty that the trip would be safe and successful.

Streams of light from the moon shone dimly through the narrow blinds. Patrick now more or less awake shifted slowly to look at the time. Startling red letters read 4.59. He reached out and turned off the alarm that was less than one minute away from blearing out an abrupt sound. Patrick turned on his bedside lamp and laid back for a minute waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. Then carefully shifted out of bed so to not disturb Emily as he decided to let sleep for a little while longer.

Patrick walked downstairs turning on the coffee maker and flicking the television on to watch the early morning news. He ensured that the plane tickets were with their bags so to stop any last minute sprawls around the house in search of them. Fifteen minutes later after already drinking his morning coffee he proceeded up stairs with a fresh cup of steaming coffee for Emily who was still sound asleep. As much as it pained him he gently nudged her whispering softly."Em...Em sweetheart." She stirred slightly beginning to wake up.

"Sorry, it's time to get up the cab will be here in an hour." She opened her eyes blinking a few times and titling her head back to read the alarm clock herself. She began to sit up smiling weakly when Patrick handed her the cup of coffee.

"I'm going to have a quick shower I'll be out soon."

"Okay." She said tiredly as Patrick placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before heading off to their en-suit to shower, leaving Emily to drink her coffee.

6.10am-

"Patrick!" Emily yelled downstairs.

"Yeah?"

Balancing against the stair railing as she put on her shoe. "Do you have the tickets?"

"Yes, they're right here."

"Great, I'll be down in a minute."

Emily scrambled around her wardrobe searching for a suitable cardigan to wear. Walking past the full length mirror she paused and admired herself for a brief moment. Lean and slim as always, but she knew that this would change any day.

6.15am-

Emily came bounding downstairs as the cab pulled into the drive. Patrick gathered the bags together and loaded up the cab while Emily ensured all the important documents were assembled and in her possession. So within a matter of minutes they were off.

Heather and Lauren arrived at the airport together rolling their luggage through the entrance.

"So what time is the flight?" Heather asked splitting through the crowd.

Lauren following closely behind, "9.00am and we are supposed to be meeting at the check in..." looking at her wrist watch "In about five minutes."

"Perfect, I hope the others are here already."

"Agreed. We do _not_ need any drama beforehand."

"Hey." Nathan puffed as he caught up to girls trailing his suitcase behind him.

"Oh hey." Lauren chimed.

"So where's the check in?"

Heather gestured in front of her "Just around the corner."

They continued another 50metres until the check in area became apparent.  
Searching throughout the crowd and the rows of people in line they spotted Sara who stood there looking studiously at her travel guide.

"Hi Sara." Heather approached. "I take it the others aren't here yet?"  
"Brian just went to the bathroom a minute ago but now that you guys are here I guess all we are waiting on is Daniel, Chelsea and uh..Dr Gates and her husband"

"Hmmm interesting." Lauren noted.  
Brian returned back soon after "oh good your here...is that Chelsea and Daniel over there?"

The group turned behind them looking thoroughly through the crowds. Sure enough Chelsea spotted the group when Nathan stuck his hand up to draw their attention, instantly Chelsea began weaving her way to join them.

"Ugh this way" she sighed tugging Daniel by the elbow as he continued to venture off unaware that she had found the rest of their peers.

"Are we late?" Daniel enquired.

"Not quite, Dr Gates isn't here yet."

Just then Patrick and Emily strolled up behind them.  
"Good morning, are we all here then?" she asked silently counting everyone.

"Yes this is us." Sara reassured confidently.

"Good. Well introductions, this is my husband Patrick as you all know will be accompanying us on our expedition, Patrick this is Lauren, Daniel, Heather, Brian, Sara, Nathan and Chelsea." She said pointing to them individually.

They all exchanged awkward mumbled greetings.  
"Yes well...we'll get better acquainted when we arrive...but for now does everyone have their tickets?"  
They all nodded pulling them out of their bag in proof.

"Great well let's get checked in" she stated, leading the group to an open line.

The plane left right on time for a 9.00am departure.  
Throughout the duration of the flight Patrick and Emily talked quietly amongst themselves while the students engaged in excited chatter about the upcoming events and pinpointed locations of such where they were to visit. It was a familiar trip for Emily, one in which she had taken several times within her teaching years. But the prospect of having Patrick along this time already seemed to make it more pleasurable for Emily as it was somewhat reminiscent of their college years together. With that she began to feel the thrill her students at that moment were encountering, giving Emily the satisfaction of returning to where it all began. And with that Emily closed her eyes in deep thought and moments later began soundly dozing against Patricks shoulder for the remainder of the flight. Patrick wrapped a caring arm around her and let her sleep, for they were in for an eventful three days...


	11. Farmington, New Mexico

**Hello I hope everyone is enjoying their summer! I know I am.**  
**Getting excited for college in the fall =]**

**It's not a terribly long chapter, but hey its an update. **  
**As for when the next chapter will be..my schedule is kind of tight for the next month. But i'll see what I can do**

P.S If you got a review alert for chapter 12, that was an error sorry

**Enjoy & review =D****  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Transcending through the clear blue sky, the plane made a smooth and untroubled flight across the American States, coming to a safe landing at the Albuquerque International Sunport. The once seemingly calm and relaxed atmosphere among the aircraft soon became a commotion of push and shove as the impatient passengers fought their way out of the narrow aisles, eager to leave the public domain. Emily peered over her seat behind her at the rows occupied by her students, making a conscious role count ensuring that none had made a sudden dash to the front exit upon immediate landing in their attempts to avoid the outrageous queue. Seven all accounted for; Emily smiled and unbuckled herself as the sound of metal unclasping began to resonate throughout the plane.

"At least we got seats in the middle." Patrick stated, getting up as a gap in the aisle became apparent and taking stepping back so Emily could squeeze out of her window side seat grasping Patricks hand to balance. She looked behind her several rows back to those that remained seated

"How unfortunate."

* * *

Emerging from the plane the class walked at a steady pace out of the crowded terminal, passing through various checkpoints until the luggage carousel appeared. Chelsea sighed

"I hope they haven't misplaced our luggage."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have...Although I wouldn't count upon it, my sister went to Chicago two years ago and they still haven't found her suitcase, it's probably somewhere in Europe by now." Sara responded.

"I don't doubt it, but hey at least mine is safe." Lauren said pulling her suitcase from the conveyor belt followed by a sighs of relief as they all hoisted their luggage off.

Bags in check the group headed to the large sliding glass door exit that gave way to a sunny vision of the outside world. Upon approach the doors parted, allowing a sudden streak of hot air to blow breezily through the airport. Being midday it had already risen to a scorching 92 degrees; most were beginning to regret their choice in wardrobe. Emily fanned herself with her hand

"I forgot how hot it gets here in July."

Patrick nodded, "That makes the two of us."

The students trailed behind them whilst Nathan slowed down, tugging at his shirt "Oh I could get used to this weather; A pair of flip flops and shorts and I could live in this airport forever."

"Dare to dream" Sara reminded him.

"Destination...3 hours away" Patrick enthusiastically remarked eying up the large tour bus to the far left.

"Funny..." Brian moaned sarcastically.

* * *

Once loaded up they took their seats in the well air-conditioned vehicle loaded with an abundant of foreign tourists from all corners of the world. Intrigued upon the Americans the tourists took an instant liking to the students, enjoying thorough conversations upon where each of them were from. Even Patrick enjoyed a stimulating chat with an Australian couple embarking on a U.S tour pointing out where the best places to visit were. Emily however remained more silent throughout the journey staring aimlessly out the window at the open scenery that although was more than familiar, it did not cease to amaze her. Patrick knew not to worry; he knew at times Emily was shy around others and at making conversations with new people that did not involve her intellectual knowledge of which she taught. Emily was a more private person when it came to other people, but to Patrick she was his world and she could easily disclose her inner most thoughts and deepest desires at ease to him. Simply smiling he grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly, Emily's fixation on the outside view vanished as Patrick caught her attention, smiling back at her husband Patrick began to introduce his wife to the touring couple.

* * *

Farmington – New Mexico

Arriving shortly after 4:00pm they all said their farewells to the new friends they had met and set off to check in at a local hotel. Separated into their rooms, Patrick and Emily settled comfortably into their suite. Flinging their bags on the floor the couple simultaneously fell back on the large bed in utter exhaustion.

"Finally" Emily sighed, covering her eyes with her hand as she laid back.

"Who knew sitting all day could be so tiring." Patrick said passing Emily a water bottle. Taking a sip Emily walked calmly to the balcony opening the door to a refreshing cool breeze. Peering over the railing the view spanning over the distant mountain range and the Navajo Indian reservation. The light wind softly blowing Emily's ash blonde hair. Patrick stepped onto the balcony coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist nestling his chin on her shoulder overlooking the view that she saw, the bright sunlight glittering in the distance.

"It's beautiful isn't it"

"Amazing...like a picture from a magazine, only real." "Mmmm" Emily tilting her head to the side as Patrick fondled her neck with gentle kisses.

* * *

The students quickly unpacked and each changed into a more weather appropriate outfit.

"Hurry up." Nathan banged on the girls door.

"You know girls take forever to get ready right." Daniel explained.

"What's to get ready for, just slap on some clothes and let's get going, I'm dying to stretch my legs." Brian complained.

"Exactly, so come on." Nathan yelled at the door while beating at it with his knuckles.

Opening up the door Heather's long wavy hair was saturated and dripped lightly on the floor.

"Honestly can't you be a little patient." She huffed scrunching her hair up wringing any excess water from it.

"You had a shower..." Daniel remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, because when you sit on a plane for hours and then instantly after landing you sit on a bus for hours, you tend to want to wash away the essence of the people who been all up in your personal space...so excuse me for being hygienic."

The guys rolled their eyes; clearly none of them understood. Lauren, Sara and Chelsea joined Heather at the door.

"Don't listen to them Heather" Chelsea teased "We're ready now, so you can stop moaning okay, let's go".

* * *

"Looks like your students are off already." Patrick noted as he looked down from the balcony at the group appearing to be taking a walk around the block.

"They said something about going out, familiarizing themselves with the area, but we're all meeting for dinner downstairs at 6:30pm...so now until then we are free to do as we wish."

"Well in that case-

"No Patrick..."

Laughing at Emily's abrupt interruption, "I didn't say anything"

"Yes but you were going to"

"Oh really..."

"Just admit it..." she began to tease.

"All I was going to say is that _I'm_ going to have a shower, but if _you_ wanted to join me, be my guest I won't stop you."

Giving Patrick an un-amused look, Emily casually walked back inside the cooler temperaturized room. Patrick followed behind bleakly, heading off to the bathroom to enjoy a shower for one.  
Ridding herself of a top layer she was left to wear a plunging cotton singlet that accentuated her current most voluptuous assets. Sprawling out on the bed she nuzzled into a large feather down pillow that gradually began to deflate upon contact with her head, sending Emily into a light sleep that nether the less was occupied by thoughts of the demanding expedition ahead of them.

* * *

Later, Patrick emerged from the shower his towel wrapped soundly around his waist as he rummaged around his belongings for a fresh change of clothes. Taking notice of Emily, he opened the door to the balcony to let some fresh air into the room and pulled the bed sheet lightly over her. Searching for the phone he stepped onto the balcony and began to dial a number.

"Hello" a firm voice answered.

"Dad it's me"

"Patrick, good to hear from you, have you arrived already?

"We just got here an hour ago"

"That was quick"

"There wasn't really any delays, so we got lucky this time round"

"Great. Is Emily alright?"

"Yeah she's great, tired I think, she's just dozed off"

"Fair enough"

"Say I was just talking to these people on the way here and one of them said they had a distant relation who was a part of the civil war and knew about the treasure hunt going on at the time."

"The templar treasure"

"Exactly, so it made me wonder, a few weeks ago you said you got another lead, tell me what you found out..."

* * *

6.25pm

the students who had well and truly returned from their long walk began to dress for dinner as the weather began to cool down. Emily who was now up from her brief afternoon nap, sat quietly reading a newspaper as Patrick was preoccupied on the phone trying to flag down a staff member to fix the television that currently had a picture that depicted an image of a thousand grains of sand.

"Patrick we need to go down now" Emily reminded him.

Patrick nodded, whilst still on the phone.

"Okay great. There going fix it while we're having dinner."

"Good to hear" she said uninterested, folding the newspaper away neatly she rose, "come on we've got to get going".

"Alright, alright" he placed the phone back on its hook and hurryingly followed Emily out of the door as she marched out without him.

Meeting respectively downstairs at the appropriate time, the group sat down at a large table, chatting amongst themselves until their ordered meals arrived. Once they were all served, Heather began to question casually whilst chewing on a mouthful of steak.

"So Dr Gates I heard that the two of you took an expedition like this when you were students." She said swallowing her mouthful.

Patrick and Emily didn't say a word but caught each other's eye in a secretive look.

"I suppose news travels..." she sighed "Yes...and it wasn't a million years ago if you were all wondering." They all quietly chuckled.

"Back then the main teacher whom I eventually replaced was Dean Edwards, he and Professor White took Patrick and I as well as five other students to this _exact_ place, most of which have become rather accomplished archaeologists."

They raised their eyebrows in surprise hoping soon to follow in this career path.

"So I guess this is sort of a tradition." Daniel pointed out.

Emily took a sip of her water, "It seems to be".

"Who won the scholarship in your class?" Sara asked boldly.

"Well who do you think?" Patrick exclaimed, looking fondly at his wife.

Emily smiled smugly "Well what did you expect?" she blushed throwing her hands up in the air. The group burst into laughter.


	12. One step forward

**A/N: Wow I just realized that I started this story a little more than a year ago...I am so sorry that I cannot update regularly and that this story is progressing slowly, but it is one in which I feel cannot be rushed. So bear with me people! and one day we may see the end of this... =D**

**This chapter will be a two part**

* * *

Chapter 12

Early the next morning Patrick groggily rolled over in bed realizing that Emily was not beside him. He patted the empty spot and sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked to the alarm clock that read 5. got out of bed wearing only his boxes; the warm air blew lightly through an open window. Through the dimness of the room he could see that the bathroom door although closed outlined a faint glow from inside the room. Knocking lightly on the door, Patrick began to open it slowly before any response could be made.

"Em?" Then finally he found her, she sat curled around the toilet, lifting her head from inside the bowl to glance at him, looking flushed and utterly ill.

"Aw Em..." he said softly kneeling down behind her rubbing her back gently "I thought the morning sickness was over now?"

Weakly she replied "Apparently not..." hanging her head back in the bowl.

"How long have you been up?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Since about 5.00am" she sighed leaning back on Patrick who wrapped his arms around her in support kissing her temple sweetly. After a moment Patrick pondered

"Emily are you going to be alright today?"

"I don't know; we're supposed to meet the others for breakfast in..." pausing to check her watch "...an hour and a half, but I don't think I can even handle food right now..." she broke quickly to throw up what minimal contents her stomach she had left to rid. She sobbed sinking back into Patrick again. "Why now?" she groaned.

"I know love..." continuing to hold her, "well not much can be fixed just sitting here, so why don't you go back to bed and try to sleep this off, I'll go down when its time and have breakfast with everyone, I'll bring you something light to eat when I come up." Emily frowned at him. "You at least have to eat something... and we'll sort things out from there."He said helping Emily up from the floor, guiding her back to bed, folding the blankets back for her to get in.

"What will you tell them? I mean they don't exactly know yet..."  
_  
Probably not the smartest decision _Patrick thought to himself. "Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

* * *

7.00am. Being true to his word Patrick went down stairs leaving Emily to sleep.  
As he sat at the breakfast table with the menu in hand he watched as the seven obviously sleep deprived students wearily entered the room sinking sullenly into their chairs as they engorged themselves into their own breakfast menu's taking no notice or acknowledgement of who was at the table or rather who wasn't.

"You all seem to be well rested." Patrick remarked sarcastically.

Daniel looked up. "Don't we know it..."

Sara sneered at him "Hey you were the one who suggested we all reconvene for late night discussions in our room"

"Pfffft..." rolling his eyes " You were practically begging us to keep you all company."

" At 12.30am I don't think so..."

"Sure, sure..."

A waitress soon came around one by one taking their orders, once their orders were made suddenly they could see each other without the wall of menus as a barrier.

"Where's uh, Dr Gates?" Brian observed her absence.

"She's not actually feeling very well this morning, so she's just getting some extra sleep."

The students looked to each other with confused expressions.

"Really? Well that's unfortunate."

"But not to worry she should be fine to go when we leave." He said with an unconvincing smile fixated on his coffee. _I hope_.

* * *

Back in their room Lauren sat down on the edge of her bed, whilst the others scattered around the room sorted minor last minute tasks in packing their bags for the day.

"I hope Dr Gates is alright..."

Heather who crouched down beside her suitcase looked up "Yeah, that's kind of weird isn't it?"

Sara who was gazing out the window not appearing to be listening suddenly added, surprising the girls "But now that you think of it, she hasn't exactly been...I don't how to put it..."

Lauren nodded "Yes, I get what you mean, like...she's been..._different_ for a while..."

"Exactly" Sara agreed.

Chelsea who was somewhat oblivious to what the others saw simply shook it off, "Maybe she just needs a good summer break."

"Perhaps" they all said, but the others knew there was something more to it.

* * *

Patrick returned to their room within no time, Emily was up and dressed tying her hair back in a scruffy bun, not bothered upon how she looked upon this day, although her lack of trying and illness could not conceal her beauty. Patrick marvelled at how strong she was as a woman, a teacher, a wife and soon to be a mother.

"You're up, how are you feeling?"

" Better..." Emily turned from the mirror to face Patrick who approached her, thrusting a fruit salad forward for her to take. She grimaced "I don't think so." withdrawing her hands from receiving it.

"Em, if you say you're feeling better, then eat this."

She gave him a look of displeasure that only he could understand as being her stubbornness.

Patrick wouldn't give in. "We're not leaving until you eat something." He ordered gently.

"Fine..." She grabbed it from him sitting down at the small table. "But you're the one who will be holding my hair back when I throw it up later." She said as she dug a fork into the pieces taking a bite.

He did not falter. "If it should come to that my dear then so be it" he said proudly, massaging her shoulders soothingly.

She looked up and shook her head sarcastically.

* * *

8.00am. Soon after, they gathered downstairs; bags in check and every person in sight.  
Emily continuing as normal took a momentary glance at the students "Is everyone all set?"

They nodded in reassurance with a perplexed look upon their faces.

"Are you feeling better?" Nathan dumbfoundely asked, causing the group to tense up. There were times in which Emily could answer in a sincere manner, but at other times she was known to snap according to her mood.

"Huh? She questioned. "Oh right, yes I'm much better now, shall we press on" she began, avoiding the subject entirely. The students relaxed and followed her lead out of the door while Patrick just eyed at her with a dissatisfied look, trailing off after them..._Oh Emily_

* * *

Aztec Ruins National Monument

They arrived a mere half an hour later. As still relatively early in the morning, the place appeared to be deserted awaiting their arrival. It was a fairly warm day; the sun was shining with minimal cloud painting the open sky. Emily began her teaching immediately as neither of her students had ever been to this site.

"As I pointed out before The Animas River that runs through from the Colorado Mountains was the centre of a Native American Settlement. This site witnessed the rise, evolution, and disappearance of a unique Native American civilization." The students listened attentively following her through the entrance. Their jaws dropped at the enormity of the scene before them.

"This area is spread over approximately 320 acres" gesturing to the outstretch of land. "Now these adobe structures are multi storied, referred to as the 'Great Houses' some interconnect most notably the West Ruin which remains the largest structure on this site, it was built around an open plaza with 450 interconnecting rooms" Turning back to look at her students "So in other words it's easy to get lost in" She smiled reminiscently.

Sara questioned "What year were they built?"

"They were built around late 1000A.D, and were occupied for about two centuries before they were left deserted around 1300A.D"

Sara marvelled at how a structure so impeccably old could withstand the hundreds of years of unruly conditions.

"Who were the inhabitants?" Brian asked.

"Ancient Puebloans or Anasazi in archaeologist terminology, they are one of four prehistoric Native American culture groups and are widely known for their pottery and of course these stone dwellings."

Patrick remembering but little facts of what he was taught as a student added "They also created many petroglyphs and pictographs."

"Indeed they did" she looked surprised. "I think there is some over this way" she started, giving Patrick a look of thankfulness that he was here with her.

* * *

As midday approached they had covered but a quarter of what there was to see.  
Emily who had spent the past few hours talking was now extremely tired, hating to admit it but she was starting to feel slightly dizzy in the heat.

" ...and so tying in with their reasons for abandonment, after the year 1150A.D North American started to experience a significant climatic change and brought forth a 300 year drought. It was thought that the Pueblo became more self- contained leading to decreased trade and more distant communities, seasonal rainfall became a matter of importance and many relocated abandoning their settlements under adverse conditions seeking greater locations that were abundant in food and water. Therefore the movement of the Pueblo people could in fact have been because of the Great Drought." She sighed rubbing her forehead with her hand squinting from the bright sunshine in her eyes.

"Alright let's take a break now." She headed down to a shaded pit beneath them sitting on the large rocks that were arranged in a circle formation across the inner edge of the pit.  
Patrick sat beside her handing Emily her drink bottle which she dutifully accepted. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Em you're hot."

"It's 90 degrees; of course I'm hot, aren't you?" Being sarcastic, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Em..." he gave her a stern look.

Emily started to notice the students who were happily chatting amongst themselves minutes ago had fallen quiet looking away subtly trying to conceal the fact that they were listening upon their conversation.

She gritted her teeth so to look as if smiling, simply spoke "I'm fine Patrick." _Lie.  
_  
"You're exhausted, you know it, Dr..."

"Don't even go there." She interrupted him. "Let's just get through this day and everything will be fine."

"Why don't you just tell them Em, what's the harm of it?"

By then the students had stopped pretending not to be listening and just looked straight ahead.

Emily and Patrick turned their heads to see the faces that now stared right at them.

Patrick patted her on the back content with himself "Off you go."

Emily gave him a look of detestation and turned to the students who looked pale white.

"Oh for goodness sake" she rolled her eyes "I'm not dying, I'm pregnant."

Blank...

She looked at Patrick unsurprisingly "Well...that went well."

_To be continued...  
_


	13. Compliments

**Trying to keep this story progressing faster, so I'll see how I go.**

I may up the rating at some point further down the track, just to be on the safe side. Its not a terribly smutty chapter, just partial adult themes so...yeah

**As I promised...part 2**

* * *

They blinked scratching their heads bewilderedly.

"Really?" Daniel bravely became the first who spoke.

"Yes." She nodded in certainty.

"Uhhhhh" they began to put the pieces together.

"Of course!" Lauren mumbled, nudged Chelsea in the shoulder. "I knew something was up."

Sara, without an element of surprise simply smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She blushed leaning back on Patrick, suddenly feeling relieved that she had finally told them. Dealing with her private matters was always a personal issue to her and tried to maintain a clear separation between her work and personal life.

"Yeah Congratulations" they all rejoiced.

"So, when are you due?" Daniel asked.

"January."

he continued "Oh that's nice, cold but...nice."

The girls all looked at him with a painful look on their face including Emily.

"What?" he asked confusedly whispering into Chelsea's ear.

"That's nice?" she mimicked. "I'll let you think of some better adjectives." She patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

He straightened his position "Okay minor setback."

It soon began to get quiet and they all embarked on an awkward silence...

Emily soon shifted off leaning on Patrick and began to stand up.

"Alright, now that we all know now, we can get back to doing what we came here for, now come on." she stood up

"Glad to see she hasn't changed a bit." Nathan smiled in a sarcastic manner.

"No she hasn't" Patrick replied, following Emily as she made her way up out of the pit, leaving the students still sitting behind.

"Or gone soft for that matter" Brian added.

Sara took the first stand "Who wants a soft professor? The reason why Dr Gates is the best is because she doesn't tolerate less than adequate." They all stared at her apprehensively. "If you can't handle her, then you can't handle the subject. Do you honestly believe that every one of her past students has come to major in Pre Columbian Native American History? No, and why? Because it's hard, it's rare, it's unusual and she teaches us that, ever thought that's why she acts like she does? I'm sure she doesn't act like that in her personal life." she left ascending up the spiral pit untill she was no longer visible.

"Hmm yeah, because I'm sure you don't get babies out of a little reckless adventure."

"I cannot believe you just said that..." Lauren looked stunned.

" Thanks Brian! Heather sounded enthused. "You just got an image in my head that I _really_ didn't want to have, so thank you _so_ very much" she beginning to leave up the pit with Lauren.

"Pfffft guys" Chelsea rolled her eyes as she left last behind Lauren leaving Daniel, Brian and Nathan behind in the middle of the pit.

Daniel and Nathan began to applaud and pat Brian on the back whatever they were thinking, it was a guy thing. "Women, they can't even see a compliment when it's right in front of them, I mean Dr Gates...she's not your average professor..."

"Oh that's for sure..." they stood pondering before venturing up to join the others.

* * *

2.30pm- the group arrived back at the hotel.

After an exhausting long day they had covered much Ground. The students took to their room in a rush for the showers, while Patrick and Emily breezily made their way to their suit in no hurry. Patrick guided Emily up the stairs by his aiding hand on the small of her back. The students looked behind and could see the affection they had for each other and were truly very happy for them.

"Shower!" Heather immediately darted for the bathroom, as soon as the door slammed shut Chelsea yelled after her. "Okay but hurry up cause I call next!"

The rest of the girls kicked their shoes off fell back on their beds. "Uhhhhh"  
But it wasn't long until Lauren sat up alert once again. "Do you reckon Dr Gates will be teaching us next semester after this summer?"

"I don't know? But I knew it! I just didn't want to say it aloud, just in case it wasn't true, but it all makes sense now...I mean this trip almost didn't happen if you remember, she said something or rather about some developments that may prevent from going this year." Sara stated.

"Exactly! I remember that now too...but she and Dean Edwards are the only experts of this subject so...as for leaving..."

Chelsea cut in "Didn't she say she wasn't due till January? So that gives her time to teach at least one semester... right?"

"I guess...but that's only half the school year. It won't be the same though...She's got an intrinsic manner of teaching that makes it, all the more understandable if you can handle the high standards she sets." Lauren stated.

"Mmmm" They mused.

* * *

"Today was certainly a trip down memory lane."Patrick said happily as Emily sat down at the table, shifting through a pile of loose papers.

"It was, wasn't it...hard to believe that was us, ten years ago."

"That wasn't ten years ago...was it?"

"Yeah, it was...Because I started teaching five years later." She looked proudly, slipping on her glasses.

"The youngest professor The University of Maryland has ever had.

" I will never forget the look on your students faces when they found out _you_ were their professor." He sank in the chair next to her.

"Okay laugh now, but it didn't take long for me to rise up to a respectable status." She smiled complacently.

"Of course not dear... " He watched her jotting notes on a sheet of paper."

"What are you doing?" he enquired.

"Planning what I need to teach the students tomorrow."

"A lesson plan? Emily we just got through the door, go have a rest."

"I know, I know, but just while it's fresh in my mind...I will soon sweetheart, that's why I'm doing it now," she waved it off.

"You're obsessed with your work, you know that?" he teased. "No...I'm just simply being pragmatic."

* * *

Later that night Emily emerged from the bathroom after a steaming hot shower. She sat on the edge of the bed letting her towel wrapped upon her head fall to the ground, shaking her dampened hair until its wavy form rested smoothly over her shoulders. Patrick sat nonchalantly on the other side of the bed watching the evening news. The balcony door was open partially giving way to the warm outside air.

Emily walked across the spacious room towards the balcony peering out over the railing, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She stared out over the dark night sky, unconsciously crossing her arms in front of her. She broke from her transfixion on the outside world and stood in the open door frame studying Patrick who was absorbed in the television. Gradually he noticed her composed presence by the door frame staring observably at him. They caught eye attention and she smiled at him, Patrick smiled back. Emily saw the sincerity in his gaze. She heaved a resigned sigh and moved back to her prior spot on the bed. Her back turned away from him. Intrigued Patrick muted the television and crawled behind on the bed massaging her shoulders briefly, Emily titled her head back "Mmmm". Then slowly Patrick shifted and sat beside her on the edge of the bed looking forward.

"What's wrong Em?" he rubbed a hand down her thigh across her thin black lacy slip.

"It's nothing Pat." He gave her an unyielding look, causing her to reconsider her sentence. "I'm happy... I'm just...simply happy." She smiled rosily.

"And why is this?" he played along.

She gave him a dry look. "I rather think you know the gist of it Patrick."

He hung his head for a split second and chuckled. "Okay I get it." He sighed wrapping an arm around her. "I am too Em...but I know you" He whispered into her ear "So why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming on?"

Too right he did, and unsurprisingly she bit her lip.

"This…," she gestured a hand back and forth between the two of them, "isn't what I had planned. You…we" she set a hand lightly on her stomach "aren't what I had planned for in my life."

She began to falter, hating that she'd stated it so baldly. Patricks head snapped up glaring at her, real emotion starting to stir inside him for the first time since their conversation had begun. She scratched her temple and found herself glaring back.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that" she answered innocently, slapping a hand on her face in regret.

He chuckled at her failed attempt to communicate her thoughts.

"Okay, then what did you mean?" he smiled trying to be supportive.

"I just meant, that..." she sighed "are you happy?" she answered quickly.

This caught Patrick off guard. "Am I happy? He laughed glancing away before he looked back to Emily whose face was dead serious and still.

"Oh, you really mean it..." He wrapped an arm around her again. "Em of course I am, how could I not be when I have _you_, a great job, a wonderful home and soon our baby."

Emily broke away from him standing up and pacing across the room. "And maybe in an ideal world that would be true. But I'm a realist Patrick, and I know things aren't as black and white as that."

Patrick stood "Emily..." She continued to pace.

"I mean things just_ all_ can't be going right; it's just not how life works..."

"Emily..."

"And I mean I love you and I'm hoping you love me too but at this point I just don't know what to think anymore and..."

"Em!" he grasped her shoulders causing her to stop pacing, locking his focus on her dazzling grey blue eyes. She bit her lip and her shoulders loosened as she took in a deep breath.

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I...?" He smiled, pulling her into a loving hug.

"No...just hormonal..." She raised her eyebrows and nodded sitting back on the bed while Patrick stood in front of her.

"Then how do you feel about me?" She fondled with the lace on her slip.

"How do I feel about you?" Patrick looked surprised and repeated, moving towards her rubbing his hands up her thighs under her slip.

"Well let's see..." he toyed with her as she shifted further back on the bed. Patrick finally gained some ascendancy by partially rolling on top of her pinning her to the mattress with his weight.

"I think you are the...most frustrating...most stubborn...most beautiful..." he punctured each description with a short, hard kiss, "...woman I have ever met. And I love every delicious inch of you." This time his lips lingered and their kiss became deeper. Her arms that lightly draped either side of her head made their way softly to his face.

"Good," she spoke softly.


	14. Each others company

**A/N: Well I think its safe to say that university is crazily picking up now so do enjoy these updates while they last.**  
**This is actually the longest chapter I have done in quite some time so you're in for a treat this time. **  
**This chapter concludes the end to the New Mexico expedition so I hope you have enjoyed it**

**Thank you for the faves everyone =D **

* * *

The early morning had always been a brief moment in which time stood still, before any movements could be made, before the initiation of start of the day. In this particular occasion Emily always took a few moments to reflect upon her thoughts. She lay blinking her eyes open as she awoke to the early morning sunrise as it sent warm orangey golden rays across the room. Patrick remained quietly breathing beside her, while Emily undisturbingly shifted her position so that she stared up at the ceiling and so Patrick was in her Peripheral vision. Patrick stirred and mumbled something unintelligible causing Emily to smile sweetly at her sleeping husband. She closed her eyes and pondered, feeling a tingling sensation on her back as she felt the reminiscent touch Patrick had become accustomed to do at night when they lay in bed together. The soft fingers circling her back became routine as he caressed her back, soothing her to sleep. These were the most precious moments of the day, when even though in the darkness she couldn't clearly see his face, she knew something in the gleam of his eyes was comforting, as much as the warmth of his touch on her skin, moving up and down her exposed back.

It had been several weeks since Emily had the chance of silent thought in the mornings, for they were usually interrupted by her sudden wave of sickness causing her to leap out of bed and stagger to the bathroom. Such peace had been rare and she found herself in awe of this short period of time she had before Patrick would soon wake up and the day would inevitably start. Usually they slept close to each other, at some extent touching, she found that she really enjoyed the mingling of legs during the night or his hand holding hers, lacing fingers close to his face as his hot breath brushed her while he whispered in the dark a myriad of things. It was during one of those nights that they could talk about almost anything and love each other for just being in one others company.

Emily never knew herself to be so lucky. Which is why she had been so startled the night before, confused as to how her life had fallen quite neatly into place. Nevertheless she had learned to adapt.

Emily had learned many things with Patrick; she had learned that he would fuss during his sleep, more than enough to wake her up at the beginning, but she wouldn't complain. The boyish expression of peace on his face while he slept was too precious to be interrupted and she eventually learned to let that go; she got used to his gentle arm searching for her in the dark and wrapping itself around her waist as he mumbled words from which she could only understand as being her nick name.

And she treasured the little details of him. He would always insist on making her eat something in the mornings even though she wasn't up for it or she didn't feel hungry at all. He held the door for her every time they walked through a door and protectively put his hand on the small of her back, leading her the way. Most of those little habits she had never paid much attention of. But all the more now became clearer.

Emily turned her head and gazed at Patricks soothing snore and began to think. She tried to rationalize about it, but she couldn't find the exact words to explain or reason about the feelings that happened every time she looked at him and caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to feel light; Or why her knees got weak when he looked at her from across the table and she knew he was about to kiss her.

She was lucky to be his wife and lying there in the comfort of their bed made her appreciate it all the more. Just as life would have it, Patrick woke, stretching his arms out giving way for Emily to nuzzle into his shoulder surprising him for she was usually so moody and more so absent when he woke in the mornings. He took a breath in her hair and spun a finger around a loose curl as she set her head tenderly on his chest, hearing his heart beat as he breathed in and out. She folded her hands neatly on his chest and rested her chin on them as she looked to Patrick coming face to face with him giving him a soft smile. He continued to fondle with her hair, something she rather enjoyed.

"Feeling better this morning?" he yawned.

She lay her head back on his chest "Yes, surprisingly I am."

"That's a good sign."

"Hopefully" she said rolling over to look at the clock.

"SHIT!"

"What?" Patrick asked startled.

"Its 7:30am didn't you set the alarm?"

"I thought you set it?"

She slapped her forehead "Ughhh...I married an idiot."

"They're all in their early 20's I'm sure your students can manage breakfast by themselves."

"That's not the point is it Patrick." She gave him a look of scepticism as she pulled her bathrobe on and rummaged around the room for clean clothes while Patrick did likewise with less emphasis on the urgency to rush. As Patrick finally located a white shirt and pulled it over his head he was astonished to find Emily already dressed and now searching frantically for her hairbrush as she held her hair back with the other hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he picked up the brush that was partially hidden in the folds of the comforter.

"Yes, thank you." She began to brush her hair, knowing it wasn't making much difference and so smoothed it down with her hands instead.

"Have you seen my hair tie?"

"Just wear it out...it's sexy." Patrick teased, kissing her neck.

Emily swatted him away. "Not helping Pat..." she ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, dabbing it dry with a towel. "Ugh let's just go" she stood by the door running a hand through her hair.

"As you wish" he complied following her out.

* * *

Meanwhile the students had taken the initiative and helped themselves to breakfast sitting resignedly at the table. "You know, it wouldn't have killed you all to be quiet last night." Heather pointed at the guys with her spoon.

"Us! Excuse me; I think it's safe to say the same thing about all of you." Daniel responded nonchalantly

She took a mouthful of cereal in. "Pfffft, as if, come on, not at that hour."

"Then who do you suppose it was then?" Daniel leant over to her closer.

"Morning" Emily chimed sitting down at the table as Patrick pulled the chair out for her.

Brian leant back, scratching behind his right ear. "Awkward..." he mumbled quietly looking at the floor as the rest looked blankly into space.

"Did you all sleep well?" Emily asked pleasantly.

Sara could see Nathan about to open his mouth and say something he would later regret.

"We-ughhh." He stuttered as Sara stood on his foot under the table, causing him to wince silently.

"Fantastic" she quickly recovered.

They continued with breakfast as normal, a minute later Nathan leant into Sara.

"What was that for?" he gritted.

Sara waved it off. "You'll thank me someday."

"Like when I have an excuse not to run a marathon?"

She looked at him casually non remorseful "Okay lets go with that."

"So what's on the agenda today?" Lauren asked breaking the tension.

"Well I did have a broad outline in which I wished to follow." She paused as Patrick came back setting a cup of coffee in front of her. "But it's our last day there, so I was thinking of something a little _less _structured" she trailed on.

"Less structured?" Lauren questioned as Emily began stirring her coffee leisurely.

"You'll see" she replied surreptitiously bringing her cup up to her mouth.

* * *

Later on, as the previous day they arrived at the Aztec Ruins National Monument like all other mornings the weather was typical of a hot sunny summer's day. The morning started off as mornings tended to be slow and informative. By lunch time it occurred that it was time to loosen up and let the students experience the environment by themselves without her guiding their every move.

"Alright I've given you enough teaching now; it's time to make your own findings and discoveries. She stood up from their resting spot and initiated their move positioning herself so that she was in everyone's focus.

"You'll be divided into three small groups, Patrick and I will float around each group, to ensure you are on the right track, Sara and Nathan will be group one, Heather and Brian will be group two and Lauren, Daniel and Chelsea will be group three." They all nodded compliantly.

"I will go with group one first and Patrick group two, we'll alternate every 30 minutes so you'll all have a chance with us. What your task is is to utilise the skills I taught you yesterday and earlier this morning and make your own observations, take note of your findings for they will be the basis for which you will write your scholarship essay on." The students looked nervously at one another.

"Any questions?" they remained quiet. "No? Alright then stay close and let's get started." She moved forward gathering her group together as the rest converged into their selected groups.

Emily gave Patrick a simple nod of approval as the groups began to disperse, surely an afternoon without each other would not be so bad, and Emily could put her sole focus on her students; she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that there had always been somewhat of a distraction from her teaching regardless of the progress that had made since their arrival. Emily wasn't known to share the limelight and to be subject to much of the talk there, by being alone Emily hoped this would allow her to take charge and re-establish the hold and professional respect she held but at some degree throughout the course of the trip lost sight of in the midst of her personal situation. Nevertheless she could sense that the students were worried about one particular aspect and Emily had all intentions of clearing it up when the moment arose despite her fact of un-decidedness.

* * *

As the afternoon took form and the students took to their given tasks, Emily seized this moment to make her observations for soon she would have to make the decision on who showed the most promise in the subject and would in the end earn the senior scholarship. Most of the afternoon she remained quiet and as she said she would, Emily stood back as she watched her students make notes themselves, excavating Native American artefacts, locating landmarks and ancient abandoned structures. By the end of the day it was evident that there was a clear distinction between her student's personalities. First off the girls, though similar in some extent were remarkably different.

Heather was a typical girl, obsessed with image and presentation but was the student who surprised people the most especially herself in terms of her intelligence, she was quite bright but to some extent did not grasp the full coverage and understanding in the subject that others at times had over them.

Lauren was quite noticeably Heathers best friend and were close friends as her memory recalled since 5th grade. She was athletically fit and enjoyed to be out in the nature, this was where Emily could see she worked rather well in practical situations which the expedition was more focused on.

Chelsea was the dreamer and was often overlooked for her ability in the subject, Emily had been unsure about her capability to turn her learning's into substantive knowledge, but along the course of the expedition she had seen much improvement and a fuller sense understanding.

Sara was ambitious, observative; intelligent and most noticeably mature. She was known for her ability to listen to all things taught to her and was versatile working well in both practical and written theory situations. Sara constantly impressed Emily and had high hopes for her.

The boys like the girls were significantly different.

Daniel was a different case; he was considered the class clown, coming across as being more focused on girls and others matters than that of his studies for not appearing to be paying attention. However Daniel was somewhat of a marvel for he consistently shocked the likes of his peers and Emily, when it came down to business and he manages to recall the little things people have said and has a broad understanding of the subject taught to him.

Nathan was a polite and quiet student. His interest in Native American history came from a distant family connection, so Emily could tell that Nathan felt more obligated to study the subject through family expectations rather than his self love for the subject. Though he has proven himself to have done quite well he lacks the natural love for the subject.

Brian was the charmer; he enjoys being around with the ladies and having a good time, but also knows when it is time to be serious. Initially he started out not knowing whether or not Native American study was the best of him, he eventually gained much understanding for the subject and since has become a strong contender in the subject for his ability to be flexible to all aspects the subject offered.

Looking back over her students again, she knew her selection would not be an easy one. Finishing up at the Aztec Ruins National Monument Emily took one last look back at it all and gathered up the group to leave. "Alright everyone, let's call it a day "and slowly proceeded out after them.

* * *

That evening as Patrick and Emily climbed up the stairs to their suite after having coffee downstairs the students bounded down hurriedly in laughter meeting them just about half way in an audible halt. They lost the beaming color from their faces and Chelsea bit her lip. Emily looked at them, dressed to impress.

Brian spoke first "I hope you don't mind Dr Gates, we were just heading out to the local bar, if that's alright?" The girls looked with pleading eyes.

A moment of silence occured before she finally spoke "Of course, you're all grown-ups do as you wish, just be sensible."

"Got it" Daniel reassured as they passed them down the stairs as they continued to venture off.

As Emily got to the top of the stairs she turned around just before they began to disappear. "I know you're all wondering so I thought I might clarify everything up now." _god knows if they'll have any sense in the morning_

"I haven't given much thought to it at this stage, but rest assured I will be there to teach till the remainder of the year give or take." Patrick shifted his eyes to her.

"You'll be left in good hands I can guarantee you that. I have no intention to give up teaching; too much effort has gone into the study I have done to get here. I will return when the time is right, probably not within the remainder of your under graduate study, but if any of you decide to further your education in post grad then I see no reason why I cannot resume to my normal duties."

They all gave pleased smiles; glad that she had cleared up a few questions they were afraid to ask but that she had been spot on in answering.

"Don't be out too late; we leave here at 9am...Enjoy your night." She said pleasantly knowing all too well of the tradition of the last night drink fest.

"They'll be sorry in the morning." Patrick said as Emily unlocked the door.

"It's a life lesson; everyone needs to learn and experience it at some point in their lives, just as we did." She replied looking at him as the door opened and she went to enter the room.

Patrick nodded entering after Emily and closing the door "Too right."

Emily unbuttoned her cardigan slipping it off and strewed it over a chair whilst slipping off her shoes, she ran her fingers through her hair and took a good scan across the room and sighed.

"So I hope this trip wasn't too terribly boring for you I hope."

"Not at all" he looked surprised "It was wonderful to get back, I've always loved it here, sure beats staying at home."

"I guess" Emily laughed.

"You're a much better teacher than I thought..."

"Is that so...?"

"Yes, your students obviously appreciate you; they're really quite bright and well grounded."

"Well I do try." She smiled smugly.

"Who do you think you'll choose?" Patrick sat on the edge of the bed.

"I really can't make a definite decision now, before they hand me their essays at least, but...I have a vague idea of who I'd like"

"And who is that?"

"I can't tell you that yet, it's not ethical."

"Ethical? Emily I'm your husband."

"And?..." she stirred.

"It's Sara isn't it?"

Her mouth was open for a few seconds until she eventually recovered "I'm not saying anything."

He laughed nodding his head "Yes, yes it most certainly is" He figured.

"And why is that Pat?"

"She's just like you."

"Just like me? She repeated.

"That's right I could see it these past few days, especially today, she's headstrong, intelligent mature, everything I see in you."

"The requirements for the scholarship does not include being like me."

"No, but certainly the same approach as you have to the subject."

She locked her eyes with his. "I'm not saying anything" She lay stretched out on the bed as Patrick leaned towards her on his side.

"Yes dear." He went along with it and Emily rolled her eyes playfully.

Though not fully visible to the everyday eye, Patrick knew Emily's body and could tell the few extra pounds she carried were beginning to make their appearance slightly but not noticeably through her thin white tank top.

"I love you, you know that."

She turned her head to the side meeting his gaze. "Of course" she answered looking slightly confused."I love you too."

"Just don't ever forget that."

"I don't think I will." She glowed.


	15. The gift of giving

**A/N: Okay well I am trying to get this story moving along faster now, I just had to get this chapter out of the way first, hence it's a little rushed. **

**Read and Review they keep me motivated to update faster =)**

* * *

Chapter 15

By the time Patrick and Emily staggered through the front door of their Washington DC house, added with the converted time zone change it was but a little before 1:00am. They set their luggage down in the hallway, not bothered about hauling them upstairs in that instance and flicked on the lights entering the quiet undisturbed house that had bared no human contact in the several days since they were gone. Emily entered the kitchen setting the keys down on the marble counter top causing the keys to clank together loudly.

Patrick turned on the answering machine as he followed her into the kitchen listening to the messages read back to them. Messages from Lydia, obviously she had a lot to catch up on, Dean Edwards wanting to hear a full report when she could and a message to Patrick from work to call them back when he arrived back despite being on annual leave which puzzled him for they would never usually call him on his holiday unless there was a problem and judging by the tone of voice his boss used even Emily could tell that something was just not right as she looked questioningly the answering machine. Patrick shrugged it off not worrying about it and she carried on turning to walk up the stairs pausing half way.

"Are you coming to bed?" "Patrick still staring at the answering machine took a second to answer.

"Yeah I'll be right there" he smiled as she continued to venture up, Patrick pressed the erase button firmly.

* * *

The next morning Emily awoke with the morning light making patterns on her face. She stretched out to an empty bed and turned to see that Patrick was gone but left a note on the pillow beside her.

_Gone to work, there are some issues to clarify up  
be back later  
Love you _

_Patrick xx _

She took his pillow and buried her face into it cuddling it while breathing in his sweet scent. She lay around in bed for a while contemplating her day which at this point was not going to be much of, with the nonexistent plans she had made so far. For once in her life her day was completely free, not one trace of assignments to grade or paper work to file, the house was just simply empty.  
Emily rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom washing her face as she refreshed herself. Leisurely she began walking down stairs and as she got to the bottom she heard a knock to the front door, opening it up she saw her best friend standing there.

"Nice pajamas." Lydia commented sarcastically at her undressed attire as Emily stood in the doorframe wearing checkered cotton pajama pants and a fitting grey t-shirt.

"Shut up..." she hung her head laughing at her own state, giving her a hug welcoming her in.

"I figured you just got in last night so I come bearing Starbucks, decaf for you" She handed her a steaming hot cup.

"What would I do without you?" Emily gratefully accepted.

"So what time did you all arrive back?"

Emily led the way into the living room sitting down on the couch blowing a stray piece of hair off her face as Lydia sat down beside her.

"About 1.00am."

"Really? Gosh you must be exhausted"

"I'm used to it..." She took a sip of her coffee. "I do it every year, it sort of becomes routine after a while to be honest." She shook it off casually.

Lydia looked at her perceptively "How was the last night drink fest?"

"Surprising alright this year, like with previous students they would be completely wasted in the morning; You know what, I think it's the culture of it all, it's not the same as how it used to be, people start building a sense of immunity and awareness to the drink so that it doesn't hit them nearly as hard as it did to you. Not saying they weren't a little hung over in the morning" she scratched her forehead recollecting that day. "Yes they certainly regretted that on the plane...but I've seen worse, probably the best group of students I have taken so far, they are quite lovely nevertheless, I don't need to be chasing after them and acting like their mother they take care of themselves just fine on their own."

"Speaking of mothers" she looked at Emily.

"It's been a week since I last saw you, nothing much has really changed..."

"A lot can happen in a week you know, look you're already showing now."

"I am not!" she defended looking down at herself quickly with a look of shock.

"Kidding" she joked, noting the unimpressed look on her face.

"Very funny"

"Did you at least tell your students?"

She bowed her head and grinned "Yes...Patrick weaselled that out of me I must say, but...I knew he was right, they at least needed to know before the new school year begins or I would never live it down."

"Where is he anyway?" she observed the quietness of the house.

"He left a note saying he's gone into work, some sort if issue" she shrugged " I guess he'll tell me tonight."

"Oh right..."

She sensed a edginess in her tone of voice "What? What's happened?"

"There was a fire at the office on Monday the night after you left, they said it was arson. All the records and everything has been destroyed."

"That's terrible!"

"I know, they've been sorting out the place ever since, moving work stations and such until the insurance comes through and they can rebuild."

"Well at least no one was hurt right?"

"Yeah, everyone is fine, it's just a shame about the building especially since its summer and this is the time tourist attractions really starts kicking in."

"I reckon, what a shame they must be devastated."

"Dave had our wedding plans sketched out in his office...gone."  
Emily looked apologetically at her.

"But never mind that, before I forget." She began to smirk "I know, I know its early days _but_ I saw this and I thought of you, and I just couldn't resist!" she dug into her bag.

Emily winced "Oh Lyd, you didn't..." she pulled out a silver wrapped package.

"Oh yes I did" she smiled pleased with herself as she handed it to her.

Emily shook her head "you really shouldn't have..." she stared at the package sitting on her lap, not touching it.

"Trust me I had to, open it." She urged her on.

Finally Emily sighed and began to unwrap the package inside containing the smallest newborn oneise humanly possible to fit a baby inside. Pulling it up until it unfolded revealing the print that was halved vertically down the middle separating two different patterns, one side containing the USA flag and the other the British flag, representing both Patrick and Emily's nationalities.

Instantaneously she burst out laughing "Where on earth did you get this?" she said still laughing at it.

"Where do I start..." she thought back to herself "On Saturday Dave and I drove out a few miles to visit his parents and on the way there we stopped off for gas and down the road was this small  
visitors store with this on the window display, I said to Dave we had to stop off there on the way home and so we did and there it is" she gestured to the oneise.

Emily began to lighten up and relax calmly "Alright...Okay I must admit this makes me a little excited now, I mean how cute is this?"She held it up again.

Lydia agreed confidently "I know, it's precious"

* * *

Later that night once Lydia had gone, Emily decided to put her culinary skills to the test after a sudden craving for chocolate cake. She was frosting the cake by the time Patrick came home entering the kitchen to see her spooning the rest of the frosting from the bowl onto her finger and licking it clean.

"Uh ha! Caught eating the frosting from the bowl." He joked causing her to jump slightly at his remark as she spun around to him not realizing he was home.

"You got me" she surrendered lifting her chocolate covered fingers up as Patrick gave her a kiss.

She washed her hands and dried them, cleaning up the kitchen and putting the lid on the cake stand. Before she went into the living room where Patrick was lounging on the couch solemnly, she came up behind him massaging his shoulders.

"Lydia told me what happened."

"I thought so, there's no separating you two. Dave was there today, they'll have it sorted out soon, lucky for us our primary job is outdoors so it hasn't affected us significantly although our office space is now virtually nonexistent, nevertheless I am still on vacation so I don't need to be worrying about that right now, I might as well enjoy this break with you while it lasts." He stroked her hands that hung loosely around his neck.

Emily walked around the couch "Look what they got us" she pulled the oneise out off the coffee table sitting down beside him placing it lightly on his lap. He unfolded it holding it up while Emily leant into his shoulder and he chuckled as they both laughed together.

"They sure do have a sense of humor..."

They paused after a moment of silence until Patrick finally spoke. "Are they really this small?" he observed.

"They sure are..."Emily replied as they gazed upon it.

After a while Patrick got off the couch, taking hold of Emily's hand and pulling her up. "Come on, I'm running us a bath"

Emily melted at the suggestion "I knew I married you for a reason."

"Is that so" he unbuttoned his shirt playfully chasing her up the stairs as she shrieked.


	16. Birthday wishes

****

**A/N:I am feeling so flushed at the moment because I just got a reply to my question I wrote to Helen Mirren on her offical website directly from her! I almost died oh happiness! words cannot describe the feeling. I also got around to finally watching RED a few days ago but I thought Helens character didn't get enough screen time! however she played it perfectly all the way through. Although I am incredibly busy right now, I just couldn't get her out of my head all day, so I whipped this up quickly, sorry that its short. But better chapters are to come. I hope to update before thanksgiving (fingers crossed).**

P.S have a lovely Veterans Day tomorrow =)

* * *

Chapter 16

3 weeks later...

July 26th

It was a day that came only once a year, a day in which Patrick would go beyond the limits and out do himself in his bid to impress his wife year after year as the day of her birthday approached. Tradition followed suit where on Emily's birthday they would all embark on a dinner at a well suited restaurant, usually reserved for the extra special occasions as such. On this particular day, much of it had been spent in utter relaxation and Emily was now looking forward to the eventful night that was soon to come and so much preparation was necessary to prepare for this event.

While Patrick was straightening his tie looking at his reflection in the bathroom, Emily likewise stood back further in the full length mirror in the bedroom admiring her work. Her soft hair was pulled back delicately and clipped, but a few tendrils framed her face. Emily put the final touches to her look with a pair of pearl drop earrings that had been gifted to her by her grandmother before her passing and thus completed the sophisticated look that she required. Matching this required look Emily donned a black satin cocktail dress that hugged her newly formed curves and fell shortly above her knees for an elegant touch, matched suitably with an eye drawing pair white heels.

Patrick's aftershave wafted through the room as he stepped out of the bathroom taking her hand and spinning her around to taking a good look at her.

"Beautiful as always"

She hung her head bashfully and smiled "thank you"

She had been relatively touchy and self conscious ever since she began to show but was slowly beginning to feel comfortable as Patrick complimented her on every occasion.

"Are you ready?"

"Are you going to tell me the surprise you've planned for me?" she grabbed her clutch turning off the lights behind her.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret would it?" he replied confidently as they exited down stairs, ready for the night to come.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive they finally arrived at their destination at a little after 8.00pm. Already seated was Lydia, Dave, Jussie and Steph who had already taken the pleasure of ordering their drinks, Steph very much flirting with the young waiter, heaven knows she hasn't changed a single bit since their high school days.

As soon as Patrick and Emily walked up to the group and caught their attention they instantly cheered and embraced Emily with Happy Birthday remarks, taking notice of her new form.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to show..." Steph pointed out.

Emily sighed accepting reality, she might as well poke some fun at it "Yeah I know, I've passed the point of no return…" They all laughed moving around in the booth to let them sit.

Jussie reassured her "Don't worry, once that little one is born you'll have your amazing figure back in no time; you've always been a perfectionist like that." Emily opened her mouth to disagree but realized that she to all extents was right and laughed taking a sip of her water as everyone settled in.

"So how has your day been love?" Lydia asked.

"Fairly quiet" she looked to Patrick "we've just been lounging around in the sun, a beautiful day as it was."

"That sounds lovely" she Lydia agreed.

* * *

After a rather filling main course Emily and Patrick picked at their dessert which they found they were rather too full to finish.

"Alright I can't wait any longer can we do presents now?" Lydia burst out as she set her fork down pushing her plate forward.

Emily shook her head and laughed "Oh go on then" she caved.

She began to un-wrap a black package, inside was a red jewelery box. She paused before she opened the box and gave the two of them a thoughtful look, carrying on she began to open it up, looking inside to find a stunning silver chain bracelet with a heart shaped pendant that hung loosely from the chain. With closer inspection she read closely that it had her initials and birth date were engraved elegantly upon it. She reached out and grabbed their hands from across the table.

"Thank you guys I love it! here Patrick help me put it on" she turned to him. It fit like a charm as Patrick placed it delicately on her wrist. She held her arm out and admired it as it gleamed in the candle light room.

Jussie joined in with a Barnes and Noble gift voucher, something that Emily much appreciated as she enjoyed a good book when she had time to spare and with the summer month still set she had plenty of time to revise her reading skills.

Steph with her recent trip to Morocco had suitably chosen her gift in the midst of her travels and presented her with an elaborately designed cotton scarf in an assortment of orangey sunset colors with a light golden pattern woven into the design. Emily held it to her face and felt the softness of the material.

"It's exquisite, thank you Steph."

She sat back in her chair very pleased with her purchase.

Lydia lent forward with eagerness to her tone of voice. "So what did Patrick get you?" Bringing the subject matter up that was to be unveiled shortly.

Emily lent back crossing her arms over her chest, her head turned towards Patrick, "That's a very interesting question that I would like to know…" Patrick didn't budge. "But he's very adamant about keeping it a surprise"

"Which you will see very soon I promise." He looked to her with secrecy in his eyes.

Lydia and Dave pursed their lips trying to contain the surprise as they helped Patrick to organize this special birthday gift.

* * *

As they were cleared to leave the restaurant Patrick finally spoke. "Alright are you ready for your surprise?" he came up behind Emily and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What have you done now Patrick…"she answered nervously.

"Patience my dear…" he led her out of the front entrance outside, she felt the cool air brush over her skin, biting her lip suddenly feeling very apprehensive about what was before her.

Patrick uncovered her eyes "You can look now" he whispered into her ear.

As she slowly peeled her eyes open her jaw dropped. It was an image from a fairy tale. A horse-drawn carriage.

"You didn't" She stared straight out.

"Oh yes I did" he said with a humble look on his face.

"Oh Patrick you shouldn't have!" she cried out in excitement, coming up to the horse stroking it very lightly on its soft long nose.

She looked back to the smug expressions on Lydia and Dave's face. "I know some how you two were involved, you couldn't keep a straight face all night!"

"Believe me, this was all Patricks' idea." Dave pointed out.

"We just pulled a few strings to make it happen let's say." Lydia added, by then Emily's eyes were welling up, she buried her face into her hands briefly fanning her face to prevent her from crying, the emotional wreck that she was at this point.

Patrick pulled her closely into his chest.

"It's beautiful" she said wiping her eyes, laughing it off.

The coachman offered her a hand to help her up and she gratefully accepted climbing up to step into the open carriage sitting on the soft leather cushioned seats, Patrick climbing in after her. The carriage took off as the horse made soft trotting sounds on the path as it trailed off. Emily waved her friends goodbye and snuggled in closely with Patrick who had pulled a warm soft blanket over the two of them. Her head resting on his shoulder as their fingers entwined under the warmth of the blanket.

"Oh Patrick you really did it this time…"

"Surprised?"

She tilted her head up looking into his eyes "More than surprised" she kissed him tenderly settling back into him gently looking at the picture the Capital presented under the clear night sky. It was a positively magnificent scene, with the glimmer of stars brightening the black image, matched with the luminescent glow of the crescent moon. A shooting star flew bye and Patrick took her hand pointing to it.

"Make a wish"

She closed her eyes and began to ponder but shortly broke it off leaning back into him.

"You know what, I have everything I could possibly want right infront of me" Patrick kissed the top of her head. It was a birthday she would most certainly never forget.


	17. News and Decisions

**A/N: Well it seems that I constantly surprise myself! I just got a new Mac and went a little crazy in my excitement of it so I wrote two chapters in one sitting, Phewww. I will post the next one once up after I've given this one time to be read and all, I'll update again very soon.**

* * *

Chapter 17

The day after Emily's birthday, things went accordingly back to normal and it became time for her 16 week scan. Already four months along she seemed to settle quite nicely into her pregnancy and was no longer pestered by the annoyance of sickness, that stage and part of her life was thankfully over.

Arriving promptly on time, Patrick and Emily sat anxiously in the waiting room contemplating about what was to come. As the doctor had told them on their previous visit, it should be about time to determine the sex of their child. Needless to say they were rather nervous about the final outcome and neither had given much thought in discussing it, whether they wanted to know the sex of their baby was undetermined but since neither had brought it up in discussion, leaving it a surprise never popped into question.

The nerves seemed plainly obvious in their lost expressions from this situation. Without knowing Patrick subconsciously scratched at his neck which began to form a slightly noticeable red rash that itched at every stroke. Emily was somewhat distracted by the blankness of thought in her head as she fondled with her fingers resting on top of her lap. The two of them simply remained silent without uttering a word for the long period of waiting.

A nurse came up to the couple and awoke them from their oblivious trance.

"Emily, Dr Carter is ready to see you now." The brown haired women spoke in a matronly voice.

As she stood up she combed her fingers with Patrick as they walked timidly to his office, squeezing hands in comfort showing a mutual sense of nervousness they shared.

They entered the room to find Dr Carter signing off a few last minute patient files, his head looked up from his desk upon hearing their entrance.

"Emily" he said taking a good look at her "You look very well."

"I am thank you" she said calmly sitting down in the seat opposite his desk as Patrick did likewise. He typed her name onto her computer to bring up her patient file.

"Alright, so you're here for your 16 week scan if I'm correct" They nodded reassuringly." How is everything coming along, any problems?"

She shook her head "No problems, things seem to be falling in place rather nicely now." She laid a hand lightly over her visible bump.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you go lie down over there and I'll set up for your scan" he instructed.

Emily did as she said and lay out on the cushioned bench. Dr Carter proceeded to squirt a sizeable amount of gel over her belly as she lifted her shirt up. He prodded the wand pressing firmly but not uncomfortably to see a vivid image. Soon a flicker appeared on screen followed but a strong beating sound. The screen presented a clearer more formed picture than their previous visit. Dr Carter fell silent for a moment while he examined the image making notings which made them feel weary.

"Everything seems to be fine here. Your baby is developing rather well and very healthy I'm pleased to say."

Those words could not contain the sense of relief and joy on Emily's face, Patrick squeezed her hand gently in light of the situation.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby? I'm pretty certain I can make an accurate judgement at this point." Patrick locked eyes with Emily for a moment, a look that needed no words. Their eyes glistening in the gaze, they gave a firm nod together.

Dr Carter continued "Well from what I can see at this stage you are having a boy."

A smile a mile wide escaped from their faces as they began to laugh. "A boy...I guess the Gates male line isn't dying out any time soon sweetheart" She joked.

Patrick sighed "A boy eh…are you sure you can handle another male?"

"I'll manage somehow" she said looking back to the screen to the black and white blur that would soon be their son.

* * *

Arriving home Patrick placed the photo on the refrigerator that was beginning to look like a decorative album, a timeline as of such that was yet to be completed.

"Are you happy with the outcome? Patrick asked with curiosity, of course a part of Emily longed for a daughter but she could honestly say that since she discovered she was carrying a son, she was more pleased than what could be said. She was glad to be carrying another male Gates in the family line and thought of how proud Patricks father would be.

"I am more delighted right now than I ever thought I would be about anything" She responded.

"Really?" he said caught off guard.

Emily laughed at his surprise "Really, it will be wonderful to have a son and just wait until your dad hears about this"

"Dad! Oh that's right…knowing him he will be thrilled"

"I don't doubt it" she agreed.

"Well do you want to tell him or me?" Patrick said reaching for the phone.

Emily thought for a second, "How about we do it together, we haven't seen him for a while, I'm sure he'd love a visit and we can tell him then"

He kissed her quickly on the cheek "See this is why I love you"

"Yeah, yeah" she waved off rolling her eyes "Just give him a call" and so he did disappearing into the living room.

* * *

"A boy! Oh I'm so pleased for the both of you! John exclaimed, "Well you'll have some work to do before he arrives, those Gates are very demanding" he teased.

"I think we'll cope."

"You'll have to start sorting out the nursery soon"

They looked at each other biting their lips " Hmmm" they mumbled.

Patrick shook it off "Well there's plenty of time for that."

John chuckled "You'll be surprised how quickly time just flies bye."

"I guess your right" Patrick agreed thinking of the work they must undergo in the months to come.

* * *

Later that afternoon when they had returned home Emily began boiling the kettle when she heard a knock to the door and went to open it to find a mail man with a large rectangular parcel.

"Emily Gates?"

"Yes that's me" she replied.

"Sign here please" He handed her a clip board and pen which she immediately signed, exchanging it with the parcel her held.

"Thank you"

"Have a nice day ma'am"

"You too" she replied politely closing the door behind her and walked back into the kitchen.

Patrick with a mouthful of sandwich attempted to talk, "What's that?" He muttered.

She sat down behind the counter beginning to tear it open.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe this is the student scholarship submissions the University has sent me" Just as predicted she pulled out seven well written essays that she knew was going to take some time to examine and grade.

"I've always wondered…why is it seven, I mean why not eight or six?"

"Well eight is too much and six is too small, seven is perfect; It's always been seven, even when we went remember?"

"It was wasn't it" he reminisced.

"Ever heard of the saying 'If it aint broke don't fix it?' "

"I see now, thanks got it" he nodded sarcastically.

"She picked up the papers ready to take them into her office before turning back quickly before disappearing "And besides…I don't like even numbers" She added, which made Patrick laugh at the absurdness of it all.

* * *

After several hours of grading and examining it was beginning to get quite late, Patrick knocked on her office door entering to find her surrounded by the submissions covering the entire surface of her desk.

"How's it going?" He brought her a cup of tea which she accepted, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning back on her chair taking a sip of her tea.

"I've been over and over them all and they are really the finest work they have ever done, it's a tough decision, I just don't know anymore"

"Well whose one stands out the most?"

She twisted her face in an uncertain expression. " I think if I had to choose based on their submissions, class work and overall work they have done throughout the course, I would have to say…" she closed her eyes and shrugged going with her gut instinct " Sara" causing Patrick to smile very conceitedly.

"Yes okay, you were right, rub it in…"

"No, I know the others are exceptionally bright and show great promise, Sara...just seems to be one step ahead of them all" he massaged her shoulders as she began to stack the papers up now adamant about her decision, which she was pleased to make.


	18. And so it begins

**A/N: Whoops sorry, busy busy, here you go...enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 18

5 weeks later...

As the first of the golden leaves began to fall so came the end of a long and prosperous summer. The Capital came alive again with the return of school and children settling back into structured routines. The day after Labour Day marked the opening of Maryland University. Emily had spent the past few weeks settling into and adjusting to the changes in her life but now she would have to prepare for the upcoming school year and the work that comes with it. Although Dean Edwards had kindly lightened her work load and offered to help in times when she needed it Emily took it to heart that she stay on top of her work if not for her own pride but for the sake of her students, especially the seniors who require much of her attention and teaching before her departure at the end of the year.

She had returned to find her colleagues very welcoming and stunned as such to her rather changed appearance since the summer break and was nervous as to how her students would react, those apart from the seven now senior students had yet to know she was pregnant although she was aware of the ever growing power of the student gossip grapevine.

She sat in her office at her desk filling in her organizer for the day when she was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dean Edwards entered

"Hi" she said in a friendly tone putting her pen down and stopping her writing.

"Another year begins"

Agreeing "It comes too quickly doesn't it"she nodded.

"It sure does" he sighed sitting down in a chair opposite her desk.

"I've rearranged your classes so that I will now take over your freshman class this year, it'll make it easier for you and them when you go on maternity leave, therefore you have no cause to out do yourself."

She nodded compliantly "Thank you, I appreciate it"

"You're an amazing professor Emily, sometimes too amazing. Just take care this year won't you?" he got up to leave.

"I will"

Summer, a time for change, it often amazed her at how much students had changed in the span of a few short months. The students walked around the campus in new clothes, with new hair cuts and a new attitude, a time for self reflection she called it and that is exactly what she saw in her students, who all looked well rested and ready for a year of challenging study.

Despite the changes in her own appearance Emily aimed to look as conspicuous as possible replacing her normally form fitting attire with a suitably stylish loose fitted blouse and black dress pants. Something that would not draw attention to her changed figure. Knowing that in five months along she was far from unnoticeable but still retained the sense of seriousness she had about her job and not garner too much awareness to her personal situation.

She walked around to her book shelf to replace a book she had used back to its rightful place A knock to the door sounded into the silent room, Emily responded invitingly.

"Dr Gates" Sara entered.

"Sara, welcome back, how have you been?"

"I've been very well thank you" she replied politely closing the door behind her.

The change in her over the summer period was also evident in her long blonde locks cut slightly shorter and suitably matched with side bangs that complimented her face nicely.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for giving me the scholarship"

Emily walked around her desk again rearranging files as she listened to her. "Of course" she looked up "You deserved it, your work showed the strength and dedication you have to this subject, which is what the scholarship is provided for, so you are to be commended for that, well done sweetheart."

It wasn't very often that Emily complimented her students with such loving words and with that in mind Sara's face lit up like the 4th of July and began to back away opening up her office door to exit, " I guess I'll see you in class then"

Emily nodded gratifyingly "See you then"

* * *

The remainder of the first day back was spent by course introductions for the teachings of the year and by much demand a chance to catch up and exchange news some were yet to hear. It was a blissful day in which Emily found rather heartfelt about her students excitement to her obvious pregnancy, but regardless she could not help but feel her professionalism was somewhat being overshadowed by her situation. She would have to establish firm groundings in the weeks to come so she could give them all the best teachings they could receive before her departure.

With Patrick caught out in a meeting Emily spent the remainder of her evening at home alone snuggled up in bed with a bountiful of feathered pillows to make comfort possible while she read a book diligently. It was at this point that Patrick walked through into their bedroom shredding off his coat and placing it in the wardrobe. He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss sitting on the edge of the bed by her; she sat undisturbed not looking up from her book until she had finished her page holding her finger in place in the middle to save her place, looking to the side checking the clock.

"Your meeting went long"

"Yeah sorry they are just prepping us on the new re-construction"

"That's fine, how is that going by the way?"

"Slowly underway now"  
"Oh your dinner's on the stove" she said resuming back to her book.

"I saw that thanks" he walked to their wardrobe and undressed.

"How was your first day back?" he called out to her.

"Well long story short not a lot of teaching was done today."

Patrick popped his head out of the closet "Is that so?"

Emily placed her bookmark in closing her book setting it on her beside draw, any form of reading went out the window the second Patrick walked into the room.

"It's the same every year and more so now that everyone was fascinated to hear all about the news"

"It's the first day back, no one is prepared to learn anything, I'm sure they'll all get back into the swing of it tomorrow."  
_  
I hope_ she thought then suddenly she shot a hand to her belly as she felt a surge inside her like a million butterflies fluttering around. She braced herself against the bed sitting straight up "Patrick!" she called out and he bounded in the room pulling a shirt over his head.

"What is it?"

"Quick, quick here" she motioned him to come forward, he sat next to her while she grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly onto a particular spot on her stomach.

"Can you feel that?" Eventually she hit the spot where a small kick could be felft against Patrick fingertips, his jaw dropped and he gasped looked at her "That's not what I think it is?"

She nodded "Yeah it is…"

"That's incredible…"

"It sure is" she dazed as Patrick climbed on top of the bed wrapping an arm around her as she adjusted to him, Patrick reached for the remote for the TV and turned on the late night news.

"You do you realize we have to start thinking of names soon…"

"Well given my family tradition, we are all named after noble men from our Nations history"

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it" she replied with sarcasm.

"Don't worry" he rubbed her arm "something will come up love, they always do"

"You better be right" she yawned pulling away from him and snuggling down in bed closing her eyes. Patrick stroked her hair and turned the TV down a little so that she could sleep it had been a long day but nothing could compare to the months to come.


	19. The Anniversary

**A/N: Hello all- Well here's the news so Christmas is pretty much next week and I still have two chapters to go before I get to the christmas related chapter and so I have some catching up to do to bring this story into chronological order of this present time period (as you all know what happens after christmas in this story) so I will therefore be spending this time trying to get these chapters done and give you something to look forward to this christmas. So keep an eye out and look forward to more soon =)**

* * *

Chapter 19

3 weeks later

September 21st

Chevy Chase bridal needless to say was one of the most exclusive bridal stores in the Capital where in the window gazing out to a beautiful park scenery in its chilly fall illustration, saw the hope and dreams of every little girl who passed by tugging on the arm of their frazzled mothers to stop to admire the countless number of brides to be in preparation for their special day. On this particular Tuesday that lucky bride was none other than Lydia who seemed impeccably out of place with uncertainty of what she wanted, too much variety she put it. Emily sat absentmindedly in the changing area that was designed in a semi globe formation with an assortment of full length mirrors encircling the sides of the room so that when standing in the centre point you can view every possible angle of ones self.

In the midst of trying on her 5th gown Lydia called out to Emily "I cannot believe you are spending your own wedding anniversary helping me to select by own wedding gown, seriously what are you doing here love?"

Emily leant against the wall sitting on the leather seater fidgeting with the loose tassels from her bag yawning apathetically, tired for what was 11.00am.

"I don't need an anniversary to celebrate my marriage, how many years ago that was, that can be achieved any day, finding you the perfect dress cannot, now come on let me see it already" _Such an Emily explanation._

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she busted out of the changing room hugging the strapless gown securely to her chest as she left the back open and exposed lifting the weight of the fabric on one side to walk to the centre point of the room so  
that the bridal tailor could lace the back of the dress up. Once laced Lydia gave an elegant spin around facing Emily revealing a classy sheer organza white gown elaborately but simply beaded with crystals in the bodice. The gown was pure perfection and clung to Lydia like a dream. Emily studied the beautiful picture before her from the look of Lydia's radiant face and daze she could see a common though from their minds.

Lydia spun around once more taking a full glance at it from every angle in the mirrors.

"What do you think" she asked Emily timidly.

"That dress is to die for! You look absolutely dazzling Lyd, Dave is a lucky man"

"You really think so?" She bit her lip nervously looking seriously in her eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes gesturing at the tailor, "Do tell my dear friend here that she looks simply stunning, and if you won't take it then I will and squeeze myself into…Somehow" she joked and Lydia shot a sarcastic look at her.

"She's right you know, it's a perfect dress on you "the lady answered.

"Good i'm glad, because I think this is the one!" she quietly shrieked excitedly. Emily wrapped her arms lovingly around her shoulders in a calming way, "Just think, only a little more than a month to go"

Lydia slumped her shoulders changing her mood suddenly, "Oh don't get me started on all the things I haven't done..."

"And what would that be?"

She began to pace walking up and down the changing room in her flowing gown, "The flowers, the invitations haven't been sent, the bridesmaid dresses...Oh! since your here why don't you try a few on so I can get an idea?"

"Because in a months time I won't be able to fit it" she sighed heavily "You might want to organize that one with Steph or so at a later date"

"Oh right, that..." noticing her shaplely figure.

"Ya" she nodded sitting down at her prior spot on the leather seater, "Geez Lyd, you had to go and make me a pregnant brides maid!" she sulked.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her remark toying with Emily, "Honey I think you managed that just fine on your own."

"Why thank you" she smiled.

"No problem" _Oh the great relationship they both had. __  
_  
But looking around at herself in the globe of mirrors, no matter which angle you look there was no denying it.

* * *

After a long afternoon of selecting place settings and organizing and running the odd errands Emily stopped by at Patricks work to surprise him. It wasn't very often that Emily ever visited Patrick at work but what better day to stop by before he finished than their own wedding anniversary.

As she entered the pristine building newly relocated a familiar receptionist greeted her with a small smile in recognition, "He's just through in the office" she gestured pleasantly behind her at the door to the right allowing her to go through.

It was a typical scene in which male inhabitance had clearly taken over the workplace as Patrick and Dave sat at their workstations side by side with their feet upon their desks as they leant back in their swivel chairs throwing each other a small tennis ball passing the time with the absence of work related activities.

"Honestly is this what you two do all day?" Emily entered, startling them as Patrick leant back further turning his head to see her causing a shift in balance as he quickly had to steady himself and straighten his position. She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Patrick took her hands in his, "Em what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" she told him relieving him of a small worry he had for a fraction of a second, "Just passing by and seeing what you are doing...obviously not a lot of work I see"

"It's a quiet day" Dave defended throwing the ball up and catching it still in his relaxed unchanged position upon his desk.

"Hi Dave"

"Emily..." he acknowledged her scratching his head, "I thought you were out with Lydia trying to hire out Disneyland for our wedding?"

She played along, "We were, but there just wasn't enough room for the fifteen white elephants and the string quartet"

"Oh the marvellous sense of humor of Emily Gates never dies; I'd keep an eye on her Patrick "Dave joked.

"Emily?" Richard, Patricks boss walked in holding a thick file of notes noticing her presence, "I haven't seen you in the longest time" he commented, "and congratulations are in order I see, you look wonderful as usual." Dave quickly unhooked his feet from his desk and straightened up pretending to be searching through papers on his desk.

"Thank you Richard"

He leant into Emily and mumbled under his breath, "So what has Patrick done this time? Remembering the last time she stopped by was when Patrick's brilliant 'I can fix it plan' resulted in blowing a fuse in the house and a near fire incident.

"Nothing...yet" she laughed, "It's just our anniversary, I have the day off so I just wanted to stop by and see him if that's alright."

_Has it been a year already? _he contemplated, Richard scanned the room looking around noticing the quietness, "Well it isn't very busy today Patrick why don't you take the rest of the day off, I'm sure we can manage, you're not far from finishing anyway, so off you go and take this gorgeous woman home"

"Are you sure? Thank so much" Patrick said with gratitude, "How about it Em?"

"That's very thoughtful, thank you" she looked pleasantly at him as Patrick grabbed his belongings standing up to leave escorting Emily out.

Richard dropped the thick file which landed with an audible thump upon Dave's desk. He sighed, "That's fine" he called out to them as they began to leave;" I'll just stay here and complete all this paper work" he flipped through the file slowly.

"Bye Dave" they echoed unsympathetically as they left the room and Dave behind.

* * *

As they each drove their own way home Patrick trailing Emily in his car, he decided to take a detour and use the extra time he was given to purchase a gift, just what they occasion called for. Emily looked in her rear view mirror and saw Patrick making a right hand turn that would certainly lead him else where. _Hmmm that's odd _she thought but didn't think too much about it and continued on her journey home.

Just as she presumed Patricks car wasn't parked in the drive way as she pulled into home. Promptly setting her things aside and putting on the a CD to play soundly throughout their spacious home she heard the sound of the front door close and turned around from adjusting the volume from the sound system to find a rather large bouquet of red roses and an even bigger smile on Patricks face. She couldn't hide her delight and drew a hand to her mouth covering a half gasp half smile she had and took the bouquet in one hand while slipping the other sultrily around his neck drawing him closer to her and kissing his cheek sweetly.

"They're beautiful" she whispered playfully, walking away to the kitchen to put the flowers in a suitable vase to be displayed ever so formally, Patrick watched mesmerized in her glowing radiance as the sun from the skylight hit her face at a most perfect angle.

* * *

Later that night Patrick and Emily decided not to make a fuss over their anniversary and opted spend the night in curled up on the couch with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn watching a movie together in silence. Emily snuggled into Patrick's chest subconsciously drawing invisible patterns with her finger upon him as they lay comfortably in each others arms enjoying their alone time together that they knew would cease to exist in a matter of a few short months, knowing all to well that with a baby comes responsibility, priority and not to mention their loss of freedom and life as they knew it. But looking down at Emily Patrick knew it would be all worth it in the end to have a family with the one he loved.


	20. The Best Friends Wedding

**A/N: Just a brief chapter I literally whipped up in an hour- (if I flunk my finals I am blaming this story) jj enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

October 27th

Six weeks later…

Weddings; A joyous event that brings so much life to oneself in the hope that everyday will be as magical as that event. Indeed it is true that it is quite possibly the happiest day of ones life but as a marriage progresses it comes to the new conclusion that everyday is just as beautiful as the one that sealed it all. For some like Emily and Patrick this was most true in all respects but the prospect of a wedding day nevertheless was but the most important day of a persons life and the beginning of a life long commitment made strong in the bonds of love and vows sealed by a symbolic ring of remembrance that joins together their promises to each other as man and wife.

Following somewhat in their own footsteps were their best friends Lydia and Dave who had by chance met at their own wedding and was ironic that such a pair would inevitably fall in love and bring forth to themselves a commitment to marriage that they had witnessed their best friends do before them. So that finally after months of preparations and a life time of dreaming this fantasy was about to come true.

A wedding in the fall was a perfect date for it was neither hot nor too cold, though the east coast was always a bit chilly throughout the year. But regardless it was the perfect season to host such a magnificent event with the golden surroundings and crisp light wind, it painted an image of sheer brilliance and beauty as the golden leaves played an exquisite part in setting the elegant backdrop that was nothing but true of natures real form and certainly perfect for scenic and photographic purposes which was most beneficial for a wedding.

As natural and normal as it was to have pre-wedding jitters this was ever so true for Lydia who had spent the morning in preparation doing hair and make up had now finally had a moment to breathe as she was dressed head to toe as the beautiful bride that she was, sticking closely to the old fashioned tradition in the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue she was all set, but looking out through the window at the guests arriving she felt a way of nausea and nervousness wash over her.

"Oh my god why are there so many people here" she fanned herself with her manicured hand.

"Because you invited them remember" Emily grabbed hold of her hand and stroked it calmingly leading her away from the window. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

"No, no of course not! It's just...how do you do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"How do you do what?" she questioned "Marry the one you love?"

Lydia sat down nodding like a dog on a dash board. Emily smiled remembering her own nervousness the day of her wedding sitting down beside her to comfort her.

"All you have to do is walk out there and forget about the rest of the people out there and just focus on what you came here to do, this day is all about you and Dave."

"Keep my eye on the prize" she muttered. Emily laughed "Yes, just like that...keep your eye on the prize and nothing else will matter"

"Okay" She breathed finally seeing sense again "Well I'm ready I think, how about you and everyone else?"

"We're all done just waiting on the guys now" she stood scanning the room thoroughly, "actually I'll be right back, I'll just check on how much long they'll be"

She exited the room closing the door tightly behind her so that any people passing by could not see inside and more importantly the bride. As Emily closed the door behind her she literally bumped into Patrick who grasped on to her elbows and pulled her aside down an empty corridor like a kidnapped victim and lifted her arms up against the wall pinning her to it gently and kissing her tenderly. Emily who was surprised just went with it, trying to talk between gasps for air, "Patrick"...he kissed her again melting more into it..."what are you doing?"

"Do you remember the last wedding we went to?"

"You mean my collegu-...no" she reminisced suddenly becoming more serious "Uh uh not this time Patrick this is our best friends wedding! that was a one time thing okay" she swatted him pulling away from his gentle but firm grip on her against the wall.

"They'll never notice if we're gone for a moment, it's a wedding, it's still us, nothing much has changed" he answered kissing her once again.

"Hmmm except I wasn't almost 7 months pregnant" she pulled his hand down onto her rounded stomach as a reminder.

"All the more sexier" he teased kissing her neck as she tilted her head back succumbing to his touch.

She felt as though they were two secretive teenagers behind the back of the school gym, "how is it that I find myself in these situations?"

"You married me" he looked pleased with himself.

"Yes I did" she shook her head and looked to the roof sighing wrapping her arms around his neck and matching him with a passionate kiss "So I guess I might as well make the most of it," she gave in.

They continued to kiss each other deeply and their hands began to search each others body wildly, Patrick took her hand and led her down further to an empty room looking around before entering and before long hanging his tie on the door knob…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Stephanie was outside looking frantically for the groomsmen. Where she then spotted her brother "Ryan there you are! Are you all ready?"

"Yeah we are" he said casually while walking over to her "except Patrick's not back yet I think he went to find Emily"

"Didn't she come and find you?"

"No...she must have found Patrick first she's probably back with the rest of the bridesmaids now"

"Right" she nodded "Okay well when Patrick gets back just tell everyone that we're ready"

"Got it" he noted walking back to tell the others of the news.

As Steph went back to the room she looked around to find Emily but found that she was no where in sight, until she heard the door creek behind her as Emily came back touching up her hair and straightening up her dress as she walked in.

"Where have you been?" she questioned frazzled at her brief disappearance, "never mind" she shook her head, "you're here now, we all are -wait we're you just with Patrick?"

She scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably looking guilty, "For a moment yes"

"Great so he's back with the rest of the guy's right?"

"Right" she nodded with a certain relief on her face.

"There you are, where have you been?" Lydia asked coming up behind her looking ever so beautiful as a gushing bride.

"No where, we're all ready now so let's get you married!" she cheered really covering up the truth that she knew Lydia wasn't buying one bit but luckily was too preoccupied to think any more of it.

"Alright, does everyone have everything?" she looked around her at her bridesmaids all lined up and ready to go, Emily fulfilled her last matron of honor duty and handed Lydia her bouquet.

"Thanks Em" she smiled warmly.

"Let's go" she led the rest of the bridesmaids out as Lydia trailed along lastly about to embark on the journey of a marriage.


	21. The Unexpected

**A/N: Well I guess I would just li****ke to thank JUJUCHICK16** **for giving me this wonderful idea, I do appreciate every review and suggestion I get. I hadn't planned on this chapter so it's an extra treat for all of you now that it's offically a week till christmas and I have finished my examinations so i'll be free to update more often.**

* * *

Over the course of the wedding vows being exchanged Emily stood upfront on the bride's side where the honored bridesmaids stood along with the groomsmen on the opposite side. Patrick stood proudly as the best man supporting his best friend in his shining moment of bliss. Emily however the prouder watched a very heartfelt rendition as Lydia and Dave exchanged their life long promises to each other, the perfect couple as they were, but during the course of this ceremony Emily couldn't help but feel slightly indifferent and saw her picture perfect view upon the wedding ceremony becoming duller as the color and focus on her vision became partly blurred.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen shoot through her and she winced quietly and subtly trying to remain as calm as possible for the ceremony was still underway in exchanging their rings. She took short deep breaths trying to calm herself down hoping that it would soon pass but she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Moments later another sharp pain shot through her suddenly causing her to bite her lip and blink back tears she knew were beginning to rise.

Coming to the close of their vows it was almost over and despite her want to concentrate solely and be happy for her best friend's wedding she was too preoccupied by the brief pains and her sudden dizziness causing her to lose her grasp on her vision clearly. At this moment Patrick's gaze flicked to her from across the altar as he liked to do from time to time and see her beautiful smile and positively glowing radiance over joyed by the emotion of weddings. But what he saw was far from what he expected as her look of happiness was replaced more so with worry and distraction as if she had bigger things to focus on instead. Her mind seemed elsewhere and even from across the altar, he could see that and it worried him.

The couple closed the wedding sealing their marriage with a passionate kiss and as everyone began to cheer Lydia and Dave made their way down the aisle as husband and wife as the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to follow. It was at this point Patrick walked swiftly over to Emily who had neither moved from her spot as the rest began to part staring coldly at the floor.

Patrick grasped hold of her forearms and looked into her eyes "Em, Em what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth about to speak weakly and worryingly "Patrick I think..." and was cut off by a sudden gasp of pain as her hand shot to her belly, her eyes welling up again she suddenly lost all focus as her vision went to black and her knees buckled underneath her as she fainted.

Patrick caught her though surprised; carefully laying her down "Emily, Emily!" he shook her gently by the shoulders turning to the gasping wedding party.

"Call an ambulance!"

Lydia and Dave turned around, their radiant smiles vanished quickly as they saw Emily unconscious on the floor of the altar. "Emily!" she cried rushing over to her holding up the floating layers of her wedding gown that poofed like a marshmallow when she collapsed beside her holding her hand trying to get her to respond."Em, come on darling wake up" she coaxed her sweetly and calmingly but no such luck.

* * *

Most of the guests were cleared out of the area by the time the EMT's arrived trying to give Emily as much privacy as they could in this difficult time so that only Patrick, Lydia, Dave and a few friends from the bridal party were present.

Emily still hadn't gained full consciousness but was groggily stirring as she was placed in the ambulance. Before they shut the doors Patrick instructed the rest that she would be fine.

"Go, continue with your wedding, I'll update you as soon as I can, she'll be okay, go" he urged.

Although it was the last thing they wanted to do, at that point they knew they had guests to tend to and had to continue as planned.

* * *

The tip to the hospital was short lived as they arrived promptly directing Emily straight to the emergency department. Dr Carter who was paged from his general practice came immediately to tend to her ordering an emergency ultrasound and blood test. Emily who was starting to waken was too overcome by tiredness to regain full consciousness but heard a muffled voice speak to her

" Emily, it's Dr Carter, you're in good hands but you need to rest now" and with that she drifted off again.

The next thing she knew she woke up in bed in a confined hospital room, Patrick beside her holding her hand dotingly. Dr Carter was at the foot of the bed writing some observations and notes on her chart.

She stirred "Mmmm" as she slowly tried prying her eyes open, blinking looking around at her surroundings, she gasped for a moment suddenly remembering why she was there, "The baby!"

"Is fine" Dr Carter reassured her proudly "A healthy baby boy, and will remain that way for the next few months until he's ready to come out."

"But..." she began to mumble.

"Those pains you probably experienced were most likely Braxton Hicks, which is essentially false labor, it's fairly common especially for someone's first pregnancy, you have nothing to worry about. We did however run a blood test and found that you are slightly anemic which is most likely what caused you to pass out, we need to keep your iron levels up that's all but nothing serious I'm glad to say"

She sighed a relief her smile offering a glimmer of hope and Patrick stroked her hair warmly matching her smile.

"Oh my gosh the wedding!..." she finally realized.

"It's fine...I've notified Lydia and Dave they know everything is okay, they understand."

She slapped her hand to her head "Ughhhh why now" she groaned. She turned to Dr Carter "When can I go home?"

He looked back at her charts "I'd like to get your iron levels up a bit more and keep you here overnight for observation. I can discharge you first thing tomorrow morning."

Although she wasn't too thrilled to be spending a night in the hospital she knew it was for the best and nodded compliantly "Alright, if you say so"

"I'll check back on you soon" he commented and left the room allowing her and Patrick to have some privacy to talk.

"I'm so sorry Emily, this is my fault I should never have..." she cut him off kindly cupping his face looking at the sorrow behind his eyes "It's okay it happens, you heard him my iron levels are low, you weren't to know that"

"But I should be taking care of you, not letting this happen."

"There's always going to be risks in a pregnancy, that's just how it goes, no one can really prepare for it there's no harm done and that's the main thing right?" she sounded hopeful.

"Right" he nodded it pained him to see her in such a state.

"It's getting late" she looked to the clock on the wall and noticing Patrick still dresses in his tux, "You can still catch the reception, why don't you go?" she urged him, "It would mean a lot if you went there for me."

Patrick ran a hand through his hair as he sat back on his chair, "I don't want to leave you alone."

She yawned "It's alright really, I'm tired, I think I'm just going to rest like Dr Carter said I should. Please go for me, at least for a bit and then you can go home have a shower get some sleep and come back in the morning."

"Alright" he stood up taking her hand and kissing it "I'll be back in the morning for you."

She nodded "Okay, I love you."

"I love you more" he said slipping out of the room. She lay back on the bed staring at the roof and sighed closing her eyes where she shortly fell asleep; thankful and glad that she and her son were fine.

* * *

As Patrick returned to the wedding reception he spotted Dave and Lydia who were enjoying a romantic dance upon the dance floor as the band played a soothing love song, Lydia snuggled up to Dave her chin resting on his shoulder as they slowly moved to the beat she noticed Patrick entering the room breaking off the dance immediately walking over to him Dave in tow.

"Patrick oh my gosh how is she?" she hugged him worriedly.

"She's fine, the baby's fine"

"Really?" Lydia piped up.

"Yeah she just woke up, she's tired but that's about it, the doctors keeping her there overnight but he said that she can go home in the morning."

"That great news" they smiled.

He nodded somberly "Yeah I'm sorry this had to happen on your wedding day."

Lydia shook her head "No, no don't you worry, these things happen."

Patrick smirked, "You sound just like her."

"We've known each other for too long that's why" She laughed.

"Listen I'm not really in a party mood, I might just have one drink and then head home if that's okay."

Dave patted him on the back leading him towards the bar as Lydia went off to talk to a few of her guests, "Of course, I understand" he ordered two beers for them.

"Just take it easy alright " they clinked their drinks together toasting to the success of his marriage and for Emilys health.

* * *

The following morning as promised Patrick arrived promptly at the hospital to bring Emily home entering her room to find her well rested and now extremely eager to leave the hospital. Patrick brought along with him a change of clothes for her to wear for she was definitely unprepared to spend the night in the hospital. Whilst Emily was in the bathroom changing Patrick took a minute to talk to Dr Carter who was there to sign off her discharge papers once she came out.

"So how is she?"

"The nurse tells me she had a good nights rest,we've given her plenty of fluids and her iron levels have risen to a healthy level so we just need to maintain that throughout the duration of her pregnancy and she should be ready to go on with everything as normal" he smiled.

"Talking about me are you?" Emily overheard as she entered the room closing the bathroom door behind her, Patrick taking her things off her and holding onto it for her.

"Yes, just telling Patrick here that there is nothing to worry about and you should be set to go."

"Perfect" she said signing her discharge forms.

"Okay I want to see you again in three weeks to check how things are going" he handed her a perscription "Keep on top of your iron levels, I've written you a perscription to pick up on your way home, do you think you can manage that?"

She accepted the written note gratefully "I think we can do that, thank you again."

"No problem, take care"he instructed as they left.

* * *

During the drive home from the hospital after stopping off at the drug store to pick up Emily's perscription Patrick suddenly remembered.

"Oh um Dave called this morning."

"He did, what did he say?"

"That they were going to call by after lunch on their way to the airport to see how you are doing."

"Ugh I wish people wouldn't make a fuss over me" she moaned "It's humiliating enough as it is that I passed out at their wedding" she leant against the passenger door as Patrick drove.

He reached out beside him placing a hand supportingly on her thigh,"Honey no one thinks of it like that."

"Yeah but it's true!"

"Maybe, but the fuss isn't going to stop anytime soon, not for...at least the next couple of months."

She stared out the window helplessly, "I can see it now."

Patrick just glanced at her briefly whist keeping an eye on the road and laughed. Emily looked at him and couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to be so depressing."

"It's alright really."

"I honestly don't know how you put up with me" she shook her head trying to contemplate it all.

Patrick gave a secretive look, " I have my ways." and continued on their drive home.


	22. Thanksgiving

**A/N: Well I don't know about any of you but my thanksgiving was a failure…we burnt the turkey...yup. But hey it's about family and being thankful for them so I was darn thankful for that burnt turkey. Let's hope Christmas is better. Sorry it's brief wrote in a rush since I went back home for the holidays and have done no Christmas shopping until today! (You can imagine what that was like) Will get started on the Christmas chapter soon and shall post it hopefully by Christmas eve or even Christmas day :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Thursday November 25th

Thanksgiving

4 weeks later…

After the incident at Lydia and Dave's wedding Emily was now well rested and fighting strong, having no more complications with her pregnancy after that frightful occurrence. Lydia and Dave had returned from their two week honeymoon in the Bahamas and were now as strong as a couple as ever.

With thanksgiving comes the end of most of Emily's class teachings for the semester and her work was mostly over for the year initiating her departure as she goes off on maternity leave, the new professor filling in for the last 2 weeks of classes before her students embarked on a period of study in preparation for their upcoming finals. Emily had taught them all what they needed to know; now it was up to them to put their learning's to the test.

Thanksgiving wasn't a tradition Emily was brought up with being raised in the southern part of England. No, the American tradition was merely a non existent holiday from which was never celebrated. But with her move to the States as a young teenager she became rather Americanized through her vigorous university study of ancient Native Americans in which she learnt to uphold the tradition and conform to the likes of society around her despite her English accent that had neither changed something that attracted men in her younger college days to her like flees. One person in particular who was very fond of the holiday was that of her husband Patrick, to him American holidays had always been strictly upheld by his family for generations and continued with the tradition of honoring them.

This year thanksgiving would be held at Emily and Patrick's house as the previous year did not go according to plan and somehow resulted in a thanksgiving dinner at Taco Bell.  
Patrick wanted to make sure that he pulled it together this year if not for his own pride and sake but for his family Emily and John as well as their friends Lydia and Dave who were to join them this year since their family's were on vacation. He was in the kitchen preparing as early as possible. Emily sat at the counter and watched him trying to glaze the turkey but failing somewhat terribly. "Do you need a hand?" she offered politely although she knew he would refuse any assistance. "No thank hon, you just sit back and relax" he shooed her away to the living room where she sat on a spot on the couch where she could keep a secretive eye out on Patrick so to catch any kitchen disasters before they occurred.

She sat back further on the couch getting comfy and crossed her arms across her chest looking around the room. For once Emily had nothing to do on account of her transition into maternity leave she took effective of the day before. She looked the corner of the coffee table where she had set a small box of belongs she had cleared from her desk, she looked inside and saw the small packagel remembering that day all too clearly…

Wednesday November 24th

Her office, a haven for the obsessive compulsive workers. Too often enough she had spent far too many late nights and early mornings in here trying to go over lesson plans and countless numbers of papers and midterms to grade. Her office would stay the same and untouched throughout the course of her maternity leave for no one would dare mess with her sanctuary, but it was though she was leaving for Holland and never returning as everyone treated it as a very heartfelt day.

Dean Edwards knocked politely on her door as he entered noticing Emily distracted in sorting a pile of papers she was deciding whether or not she needed over the course of her leave to place in her box for home.

"Going somewhere?" he joked.

"Just the eternal pit of boredom for the next few weeks…"

"You won't be saying that after he's born, they're very demanding I'll tell you that; At least my eldest was...but boredom definitely is not something you will have time for. Take this leave as a gift" he warned her.

She sighed deciding to choose the pile she held in her left hand to go in the box and placed the other pile in her desk draw. "Does it ever get easier?"she slumped into her chair.

He thought for a moment leaning on the edge of her desk, "No…but they are a joy I'm sure with your brains you'll be able to figure it out."

"I so hope so" she talked to the roof.

"It has been a pleasure having you on the faculty Emily."

"This isn't goodbye forever you know" she shook her head standing up again carrying on with her packing laughing somewhat at the way he implied it.

"I know, just letting you know."

"Well I appreciate it, you've been a wonderful mentor and friend to me over the years, truly"

"As have you" he nodded gratefully.

Silence fell upon the room as Emily stilled her packing "well, I'll leave it to you then" he said walking to the door ,she stood there with a serene smile on her face as he opened the door to leave, "Keep in touch won't you?"

She ran a hand through her soft curls "It would be impossible not to" she laughed good naturedly.

She looked around her office again scanning for something she felt she was missing and then saw the parcel on the chair in the corner where she had placed it earlier after her last class. She opened it up admiring the gift inside as her most promising students she took to New Mexico had gotten together and brought her a leaving gift, a soft Peter Rabbit stuffed toy. She ran her finger tips over it feeling its smooth texture and fondling with the ears. It sure wouldn't be the same she pondered, for the next time she would return to work she would be a mother. Though scary and hard to contemplate she did not mind, because she was doing something that was more fulfilling than any profession can ever possibly achieve.

Thursday November 25th

That night dinner went surprisingly well; Patrick really out did himself trying to prove that he could be the provider and a family man. Much to everyone's astonishment they could see the effort Patrick went to especially to impress Emily in which she delightfully showed her amazement. Patrick, Emily, John, Lydia and Dave sat around the dining table and toasted to a successful year. They went around the table one by one saying what they were thankful for; Patrick initiated the thanks first being the host,

"I am thankful for my wife, my unborn child and their health"

Lydia was next, "I am thankful for my marriage…and this wonderful dinner"

John, "I am thankful for my family and their love and support"

Dave, "I am thankful for many reasons, but mostly for my marriage my health and this dinner."

Emily left to close looking around the table mesmerized, "I am thankful for everything that I have received, my family and my friends, and a thanksgiving without disasters" They all chucked agreeing and toasted to the future to come.


	23. The Christmas Miracle

**A/N:Well since I failed to get this Christmas chapter up on time, I decided to change its whole direction and give you what you wanted to read. So after a much anticipated wait here it is the chapter you've all been looking forward to since the beginning. Sorry if there is any inaccuracies I'm obviously not an expert and went with my own knowledge. Hope you enjoy it because it took me forever to write! and to get it just perfect:)**

* * *

Chapter 23

December 24th Christmas Eve

Christmas. A joyous occasion that brings life to all in the festive holiday spirit. The capital was painted with a thick blanket of snow sheltering each house and neighborhood with its white glow. Snowmen were carved on each lawn and Christmas lights shone brightly on the houses of those festive to the occasion.

On this particular night only one person could be expected to return home after a batch of last minute shopping. Hearing Patrick's car pull up to the drive way as the slosh from the snow made it evident he had arrived home Emily came to the door opening it for him saving him the hassle of searching for his keys with his hands all read full with shopping bags. As soon as Emily opened the door Patrick scurried in quickly as a cold breeze came wafting through the house that sent shivers down her spine.

"Honey its freezing! Go back inside" he rubbed her arms sending warmth to them from his woollen gloves.

She rolled her eyes apathetically. "I'm fine."

It was a little more than two weeks until she was due and Patrick had been very cautious that past month in ensuring that she would do no more than eat and sleep. As Patrick put the shopping bags down Emily helped him shed his snow covered coat off and shook it slightly hanging it up in the coat closet to dry.

She turned to Patrick again and saw his wet under layer, "Is it that bad out there?"

"It's calming down I think. I am never going Christmas shopping the night before…"

Shaking her head she knew he would most likely say the exact same thing the following year. She took his hand and led him to the living room that was toasty warm by the fire he had lit before he went out and helped him shed his wet shirt from him leaving him in a thin thermal as she took his wet clothes to the laundry. While she did so Patrick heated himself by the fire absorbing the heat into his body as he stood closely. Once heated up Patrick proceeded to take the shopping bags upstairs before Emily could pry. But when Patrick returned he found Emily studying meticulously at the presents under the Christmas tree trying in all earnest to guess the gifts beneath its coat of disguise as though she had x-ray vision.

"You're not trying to peek at your Christmas presents are you?" Patrick called coming down with a few wrapped gifts under his arm from the stairs startling her somewhat.

"No of course not" she said defensively. "Just admiring the packaging"

"Well admire it tomorrow he placed the gifts under the tree and tickled her to get her to move away which she easily did so laughing at his touch.

"Fine" she said with a sultry look on her face as he stopped and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV deciding to distract her Christmas excitement with a holiday movie.

* * *

December 25th Christmas Day

In the early hours of the morning Emily awoke with a sharp pain in her belly and sat back trying to breathe it off hoping that the pains would eventually subside. She looked beside her at her husband peacefully sleeping with a soft snore sounding every few seconds. She didn't want to worry him and certainly wake him up from his sleep if it was only a few false contractions so she sat up straighter and practiced some of the calming breathing techniques she had learnt at her Lamaze classes. But after another sharp pain she gasped gripping the sheets in a tight grasp with her fingers as she was awakened by the confirmation that it wasn't a false alarm. She switched on her bedside lamp filling her side of the room with a dim but bright light and nudged Patricks shoulder.

"Patrick wake up."

He stirred tiredly peeking out of one eye at the clock beside him. "Its 1.00am…"He grumbled, "It'll still be Christmas in a few hours just go back to sleep" he buried his face in his pillow mumbling tiredly into it and pulling the covers up further around him.

"No Pat, my water just broke!"

He rolled over to face her rubbing his eyes confusedly, "What! But you're not due for another two weeks."

"Babies don't come on schedule Patrick, they come when they want to"

"Oh god. Of all the days..."Patrick sighed rolling his eyes and sitting up.

Emily winced, "Yeah well I didn't plan for this either" she gritted through her teeth as she experienced another contraction.

Believing her this time Patrick rushed out of bed and helped her out "Okay we've got to get you to the hospital…uh" Patrick dashed to the closet to quickly change out of his pajamas unsure of what to do. Emily sat on the edge of the bed staring the floor as she grasped the bed on either side of her trying to calm herself down as this was certainly the last thing she expected to happen on Christmas.

Patrick came bursting out of the closet hobbling as he was putting on his shoes bringing Emily a warm change of clothes to wear as he looked out from the window and saw that it most definitely was a white Christmas. After she had quickly dressed he guided her carefully down stairs stopping once as she gripped the railing tightly as she had a contraction, Patrick gripped her waist to keep her balanced trying to get her safely downstairs.

"Are you alright Em?"

" No would you be?" she snapped starting to get titchy. "I guess not" he told himself. As soon as it passed they continued to make their way downstairs and as they reached the door Patrick wrapped a jacket over her shoulders.

"Where going to have a baby Em" he smiled excitedly.

She nodded her lips pursed together fighting back the tears, "I know" and kissed him sweetly, once more looking around at their empty house knowing that after today it would no longer be just the two of them.

"Let's go" he grabbed his keys and shut the door leading her to the car quickly to get her out of the cold.

* * *

Throughout the drive to the hospital Emily's contractions remained the same and spaced out about ten minutes apart, Patrick concentrated driving safely but quickly to the hospital in the midst of the snowy roads. Being Christmas and close to 2.00am there wasn't a lot of traffic on the roads which made the travel much easier for them.

When they arrived at the hospital as soon as Emily walked through the door she had another contraction Patrick held her up as she bent over slightly waiting for it to pass, a young blonde nearby nurse in her early 20s with tinsel wrapped around her ponytail saw and brought over a wheelchair which did not impress her at the least but happily did not refuse.

"My wife is in labor."

"Oh a Christmas miracle!" she chirped sounding too happy for her own good, she wheeled her up to the reception desk.

"Yeah real miracle for me" Emily sulked sarcastically.

"Can I get you to fill out some paper work first?" she handed Patrick a clip board.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Emily breathed.

"Do you have a doctor here?"she asked Emily enthusiastically.

Remembering it was Christmas she felt unhopeful that her regular doctor would be there "Dr Carter but-"

"Oh Dr Carter you're in luck he's on call tonight! I'll page him." She walked away behind the nursing station.

"Christmas really does get to some people" Patrick shook his head.

Once she was admitted the nurse transferred her to the maternity ward, Dr Carter came into the room as Emily was being settled in and strapped to the monitors from her hospital bed.

"Oh Emily…" She looked sadly at him. "I wasn't expecting to see you for another two weeks" he picked up her chart at the foot of the bed and began to read it.

"You and me both, I'm just glad you're here."

"I don't have kids, so I volunteered to work so my colleagues can be with their families for Christmas."

"That's so thoughtful of you."

He shrugged it off, "I expect someone will return the favor someday."

"Will the baby be okay?"

"He'll be born a little prematurely but it happens all the time, we'll keep you monitored closely and have the best team on board so everything should be fine. Quite a day for it don't you agree?"

"Couldn't be better" she bit her lip at another contraction, the monitor speeding up in pace then slowly declining, Dr Carter observed the monitor and made some notes on her charts.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Um…about ten or so minutes"

"Okay well when they get down to about two you need to go to the delivery room, it could take a while first time births always do."

"Great" she tilted her head back.

"I'll be back to check on you soon" he slipped the chart back on the bed and exited the room just as Patrick began to enter.

* * *

6.00am- Four hours later there was little progress and Emily was getting irritable.

"Ugh hurry up!" she cried out petulantly feeling very uncomfortable trying to fix her position sitting further back but no matter what position she was in she couldn't get comfortable. She had been giving the nurses a hard time and each time they walked out the room Patrick would be mouthing a 'sorry' to them as he learnt from previous mistakes not to bother her at this time. All she could do at this point was stare up at the roof and count the tiles since sleep seemed far fetched at this point.

* * *

7.00am- Six hours in Patrick took Emily on a short walk around the corridor to hopefully get things moving along faster, there was some progress as her contractions began drawing in closer but nothing drastic.

"You're doing great Em" Patrick told her.

"Then why is it taking so long?" she huffed frustratedly.

"He's stubborn, just like his mother."

She shot him a look of pure evil. "And I'm guessing he gets his procrastination from you then." He shook it off, there was no arguing with a pregnant woman and just agreed.

"Yes dear."

* * *

9.00am- Emily was beyond exhausted and the look from her head damp with sweat and red face showed it. Dr Carter checked in on her, "Please tell me I'm ready now" she pleaded breathlessly.

"Let's see then' he examined her.

"Sorry Emily, your doing great so far just a little longer I'm confident that you'll most likely be ready in the next hour."

"The next hour!" she laid her head back fanning herself with her hand.

"I know" he rubbed her shoulder supportingly "hang in there" he said with confidence, "Just a little longer."

She ran a hand over her face closing her eyes doing the best she could to rest despite the constant pain she was in. Patrick took this moment to slip out of the room for a minute rubbing a hand through his hair and yawning. He had barely slept that night thanks to the little wake up call he gotten at 1.00am and it was now beginning to catch up on him; he didn't know how Emily was managing it on top of her labor, causing him to have a whole new respect for her. He took a walk down the corridor and looked at his watch deciding it was about time to inform everyone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Hello?"

"Dave hi"

"Merry Christmas! Hey I'm just doing something at the moment I'll put you on speakerphone" he set the phone down stepping back, in the background he could hear Lydia ask

"who is it?"

"Patrick"

Oh hey Patrick Merry Christmas" she talked into the speakerphone.

"Yeah Merry Christmas too" he rubbed his forehead trying to clear his head "listen, we won't make it over to yours for dinner tonight…Emily went into labor in the early hours this morning."

He heard rustling on the other end of the phone as Lydia scrambled to take the phone off the hook "Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's been slow progress but the doctor reckons she'll be ready fairly soon."

"Oh my gosh" she gasped stunned, "How exciting! Is she...is she alright?" she asked worriedly. "It's a little early isn't it? But my gosh Christmas day…boy I bet she's taking that well."

"Yeah but they're monitoring her, so she's uh…well she's as expected to be."

"A little snappy?"

"Just a bit" he quickly answered.

"Aww… okay give her our love alright! And let us know how things are going."

"Will do…"

* * *

10.05am - Dr Carter sprung into the room, "Alright let's see how things are going now."

Emily weakly laid back as he examined her, there was a moment of silence and her breathing became quiet and slow with anticipation.

"I think it's time to have a baby now" he confirmed.

"Really!" she sighed tiredly with a hint of joy.

He turned to the nurse to instruct her, "Tell Collins to clear the delivery room we're ready now."

She gave a nod and proceeded to follow his order. Emily turned to Patrick and smiled weakly holding out a hand he reached out and squeezed it affirmatively.

"You're going to do great."

"Thanks" she mouthed and was shortly rolled out of the room to the end of the corridor through the double doors where a specially set room was in place that was well equipped.

* * *

10.17am- As soon as she was settled in she was ready. "Alright Emily this is it, the moment is here give it all you've got." Dr Carter told her.

She mustered all her strength and began to push although all her strength was exhausted in the nine hours of labor she had just endured. She gritted her teeth and gasped in pain.

"I'm so sorry Em…" Patrick said guiltily.

"You should be! Arggggggggggh" she screamed. Whimpering as she lay back heavily breathing. Patrick hated to see her in so much pain but knew there was little he could do at this point but try to make her as comfortable as possible and dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth to cool her down.

She clenched his hand tightly with each push making sure he wasn't going to get by this birth without experiencing a little pain himself.

"Good one Emily, almost there just one more" Dr Carter coached her on; she didn't argue and put all of her effort on that last push.

"Here we go, you did it" he exclaimed "well done!" he said as he caught the crying baby holding him up for his elated parents to see.

Emily looked straight ahead panting and exhausted but a smile was plastered on her face as she finally saw her baby boy for the first time. Patrick looking very much like the proud father that he was, he kissed Emily sweetly on the head smiling intensely as he looked at his son proud of Emily's efforts.

"Born 10.23am December 25th Christmas Day" Dr Carter noted.

"You did so well honey" Patrick praised her. Dr Carter took him over to cut the umbilical cord which he gladly did so as Emily lay back for a moment resting and catching her breath.

Dr Carter took him away for a minute to wrap him in blanket and shortly handed Emily her son.

"Your very own Christmas gift" and he was right; cradling her son for the first time she knew this was the best moment of her life. Patrick stood behind an arm around Emily and a finger stroking his son's little head that had a thin amount of fine brown hair. His eyes were closed as he peacefully slept not even aware of the world around him yet.

"He's perfect" Emily whispered.

Patrick nodded mesmerized "He sure is."

The nurses fondly looked at him cheerfully from the corner, Dr Carter came up checking on the new family, Emily looked up and smiled

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, do you have a name yet?"

Emily and Patrick looked at each other and nodded looking down on their son seeing for themselves that it was the right name for him and they were correct.

"Benjamin" she said warmly caressing his soft cheek. "Benjamin Franklin Gates."

* * *

Later that afternoon they had a few visitors who were more than eager to see the newborn. John came shortly after Ben was born being his first grandchild it was a joyous day.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates, you did well to carry on the family legacy" John said proudly as he patted his son on the back.

Patrick handed him his grandchild to hold and he paced the room studying Ben in which he clearly saw a lot of resemblance in Patrick but also saw Emily's beautifully defined features in him.

* * *

Emily was shortly transferred to a private room so she could get some well earned sleep, while this happened Patrick took this moment to go home, freshen up and call to share the good news with his best friends who were overjoyed when they heard. When he returned to the hospital Emily was awake and looked far more rested since he last saw her. Lydia and Dave arrived shortly after with a large bouquet of flowers for Emily which brought a glow back to her face. Emily who was cradling Ben carefully passed him to her best friend.

"Oh he's precious! And so tiny, I can't believe you're here" she baby talked him. When it was Dave's turn to hold Ben Lydia pulled a chair close up to Emily, "You sure had an eventful Christmas didn't you."

"We sure did…nine hours of fun to be exact."

"Aww honey" she stroked her hand sympathetically, "But look what you got out of it."

She looked at Dave cooing Ben. "Yeah" she beamed "It was worth it." She looked at her son.

"You didn't kill anyone on the way did you? I know you inside and out" she pointed.

Patrick who overheard chuckled quietly.

"I wasn't _that _bad was I?" She rolled her eyes.

"Em you told the nurse who fetched you ice chips to take a hike."

Lydia laughed. "Okay…" she bit her lip guiltily, "Remind me to apologize to her later…but right now all that matters is Benjamin."


	24. Bringing Ben Home

**A/N: Well it's back to uni again…great and I was so enjoying being home. How that time just flew bye. I'll do my best to update when I have a free moment. I'm not done with this story, not by a long shot so you'll always have chapters to look forward to in 2011 so enjoy this one I've written for you all**

* * *

A few days later once Emily and Ben were declared fit and ready to go home Dr Carter discharged them from the hospital. It was the first time bringing Benjamin home and Patrick and Emily were ready to take that next step and begin raising their son. Although two weeks earlier than planned Patrick had worked miracles in the few days after Ben was born in ensuring that his nursery was completed and the house fit to bring a child into. The Christmas tree still stood at the back of the living room sending its warm piny scent welcomingly throughout the house. The Christmas gifts remained untouched almost bursting through their wrappings ready to be opened.

As they pulled up to their unshovelled snowy driveway Patrick carefully unbuckled Ben's car seat trying not to shift him too much and wake him as he lay undisturbed with an innocent sleeping baby look. Emily got out of the car and helped Patrick by tucking Ben's blanket around him more to keep him warm from the cold winter weather, beaming at Ben's sweet sleeping gaze, Patrick saw this and smiled also.

"Come on let's bring him inside" he said to her placidly.

When they walked through the front door the house came to life. Patrick had lit a fire before he left that morning so the house was toasty warm and still twinkling with its Christmas vibe. They walked into the kitchen and Patrick set the keys down on the marble counter top which clinked together audibly and set Ben's car seat down carefully. Emily reached out and gently pulled Ben out and cradled him in her arms lightly as he still slept soundly.

"Welcome home Ben" she whispered softly. Patrick came up behind her and caressed his soft baby cheek whilst giving Emily's shoulder a light squeeze.

She wondered off to the living room with curiosity as though giving Ben a tour of the house and stood in front of the Christmas tree and touched a sparkly ornament that hung loosely on a branch. Patrick watched her from the doorway;

"Bit of a Christmas surprise Ben was" he chimed in.

Emily turned around and looked at Patrick then looked to Ben still cradled in her arms, "Oh yes…but a good one."

"He certainly was" Patrick crossed over them.

"Let's put him down" Emily whispered heading for the stairs.

"Are you alright" he looked at the flight of stairs and Ben in her arms, unsure about what state Emily was in, after all she was the one who gave birth to Ben while he watched her in pain.

"Do you need help?" She gave a small light-hearted laugh, "I'll be fine" and proceeded to head upstairs, Patrick following behind. It had only been a few days, but walking through the house again it seemed somehow different as if motherhood had painted a whole new image of their home.

She walked into his newly refurbished nursery and haltered at the doorway marvelled at its finished state. The freshly painted cream colored walls brightened the room and highlighted the blue themed décor. The white wooden crib was assembled matched perfectly with the changing table and in the corner a comfortable rocking chair for the nights where they would rock Ben to sleep.

"It's perfect" she gasped amazed at what Patrick had done to complete it.

"Thank you" she mouthed and he nodded gratefully. It was a fine nursery and certainly would do Ben rather nicely. Then she wondered off to their room that was opposite the nursery and set Ben down in his bassinet beside their bed which would be there for the meantime until Ben was old enough to sleep in his nursery by himself. She stood back and watched his chest move up and down as he breathed so peacefully and Patrick watched behind her slipping arms around her and kissing her neck smiling at the Peter Rabbit plush toy that was placed in the end corner of the bassinet. Emily brought her hand to her mouth as yawned which didn't go unnoticed as Patrick was quick to catch her out.

"You need to rest Em" he pushed her forward gently in the direction of their bed.

"But Ben-"

"Is right here" he interrupted her before she said anymore, "He's not going anywhere and will only be a few feet away and so will I" he assured her.

She didn't have the energy to disagree and knew that he was right, she really was tired and could do with any sleep that she could muster in the time being and like a good husband Patrick folded the bedding back for her to hop in.

"Alright" she groaned giving in.

* * *

An hour later after a well needed rest she began to hear Ben crying and Patrick at the foot of the bed rocking him softly trying to calm him down. Emily stirred and sat back recollecting her surroundings and rubbing her eyes which came to focus seeing Patrick having no such luck calming Ben down.

"He's probably hungry"she said.

"Oh right…" Patrick stopped rocking him and began passing him over to her carefully and she began to nurse him as if it were so natural to her.

She looked up when she realized that Patrick was staring at her, "What?" she blushed.

He shook his head shrugging his shoulders slumping down on the bed beside her "Nothing, you're beautiful that's just all."

She stifled a shaky laugh rolling her eyes, " Oh sure" not believing him, she had felt like crap the last few days and wanted nothing more than a shower and a fresh face of make up.

Once Ben had finished Emily laid him on his back on the bed between him and stroked his tiny hands with a finger which he curled around it clinging on strongly. Patrick reached into his nightstand and pulled out a present that he saved last to put under the tree.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"A late Christmas present, it only seems fitting now" he said proudly handing it to her.

She took the small gold wrapped parcel and begun carefully tearing the wrapping off until it revealed a black box, she looked at it for a moment musing at what it could be before she finally opened it. She gasped and looked to Patrick at the silver pendent necklace that in the middle had a small blue topaz, the December birthstone and engraved above the stone in small eloquent print was _Benjamin _and below the stone read the date 12-25-73.

"How did you?" she asked astonished. "I asked a friend for a favor, do you like it?"  
"Do I like it?" she repeated as though shocked by his question, "its incredible Patrick, thank you" she nodded leaning in to give him an appreciative kiss which he gladly accepted and helped her to put it on around her neck then fondly turned their attention to their son who's blue grey eyes dazzled at them like his mothers.

* * *

_In memory of my beloved pet Legacy 1999-2011_


	25. An Unsettling Night

**A/N:Oh my gosh such a hectic schedule this semester but I regret not updating this story any sooner… and to be honest I had total writers block! I have big plans for the future of this story since I pretty much mapped out this entire story from start to finish like a year and a half ago but got stuck with the in-between parts! But anyway, it's not one of my longest chapters but its an update :)

* * *

**

6 weeks later...

As the next six weeks passed by everyone was thrilled by the new arrival and often made it a priority to stop by regularly to see Ben and his recovering mother. He had grown a lot since Emily and Patrick first they brought him home. Like every first time parents, sleep deprivation was definitely hitting them hard as Ben in the past week became rather unsettled. It was 11.00pm when Patrick came upstairs from his study after a long night of work reports when he passed by Ben's nursery to see Emily asleep on the rocking chair with Ben laying on her chest heart to heart, her arms crossed over his back and legs pinning him to her securely. As she rocked Ben to sleep she must have felt the effect and also fallen asleep in the process. Patrick admired this scene for a moment before he had a sudden idea and slipped out of the room returning shortly after with a camera and within a moment took a secret photograph of them, deciding that he would keep this secret to himself.

He crossed over to her and gently caressed her cheek and she woke up not even startled by his touch and smiled at him realizing that she still held a sleeping Ben; looking down at him breathing softly on her chest she looked up to Patrick and gave him a relieved smile, glad that he was finally asleep. She began to stand up slowly, careful not to shift Ben and took him to his crib leaning over the railing to gently lay him down then stood back still grasping the railing and looking down upon on him. Patrick came behind Emily and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, kissing her neck and looking down at their son proudly, his tiny fingers curled up around his mouth.

"Bed" Patrick whispered in Emily's ear nudging her towards the door and out of the room into their bedroom. Too tired to argue she nodded and agreed with him walking sluggishly out of the room freezing at the doorway and looking back at Ben once more before she turned off the light, a small lamp spreading light out of the corner of the nursery so that it was not completely dark.

Like a good husband, Patrick unfolded the blankets back for Emily as she crawled tiredly into bed without a fuss. Patrick kissed the top of her head as she snuggled in and turned the lamp on on his night stand turning off the main light so she could sleep while he got ready for bed. Shortly after crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her as they fell asleep soundly together.

* * *

It was 4.00am when they woke up to the sound of crying, groaning at the earliness of the morning. Prying her eyes open forcefully Emily's hand fumbled around on her nightstand searching for the light switch in the dark. As soon as light erupted from her lamp she looked away squinting at the bright light which her eyes were not adjusted to yet. She felt Patrick sit up as she slowly shifting her legs out of bed sitting on the edge looking down to the floor still half asleep and waiting for her eyes to focus.

Patrick touched her shoulder, "Do you want me to?" he yawned tiredly. Clearly this was not the first night this had happened.

"No thats alright, he's probably hungry, go back to sleep" she said getting up and pulling on her robe, heading towards the direction of the crying baby.

Upon entering his nursery Emily's motherly instincts kicked in despite the hour of the morning, "Awwww what's wrong Benjamin?" she asked him in a caring voice, knowing all to well that the only response that she would get from him was more wailing.

She scooped him up carefully from his crib and lay him against her shoulder rubbing his back as she made swayed him. But still his crying did not stop, after a moment she sat down on the rocking chair hoping that feeding him would do the trick but after several attempts Ben just did not want to be nursed.

She felt his small forehead and he did not seem to have a temperature but he still continued to cry. It was a hard thing for a mother to hear and although she was right there with him, Ben still did not stop crying, almost bringing tears to her own eyes.

"Ssssssssh" she hushed him softly getting up and pacing slowly around he room with him in her arms.

Emily was getting more tired at the minute and could feel the exhaustion washing over her body as she stifled a yawn. Just before she had just about given up hope she saw Patrick standing in the doorway in his blue and white striped pajamas and black t-shirt looking at them.

She whispered despairingly, her face showing an array of mixed emotions, "He won't stop crying Patrick" she began to whimper, something that she did not do often. "I've tried everything but he won't settle."

Patrick came over to her and cupped her cheek, rubbing a thumb under her watering eyes and looking at her lovingly.

"You're exhausted Emily, go get some sleep, i'll take him." He moved his arms to take Ben from her and she did not oppose.

"Thank you" she mouthed giving him a kiss on the cheek and rubbing a gentle hand over the top of Ben's head before walking wearily to the dooway stopping to watch as Patrick rocked Ben who was still bawling.

"Did I ever tell you about the legend of theTemplar Treasure Ben?" Patrick began, sitting down on the rocking chair and swaying with the motion. Soon after Ben's crying gradually began to cease and he looked open eyed at Patrick waiting for him to divulge in story telling.

Emily watched amusedly at the way Patrick took to his fatherly role, telling Ben a story that he knew was too young to even understand. She smiled at the scene before her and sighed delighted in the fact that Ben was no longer crying and slipped away to the bedroom and under the warmth and comfort of the bedding. Nobody said that having a child was going to be easy, but having a helping husband made it all the more better.


	26. First Night Out

**A/N: YUSSSS mid-winter break! So I have some free time on my hands to update my stories (hence the long chapter). From now on chapters after this one will be sped up a little more to get this story progressing, but not too much I assure you. I have always imagined this to have happened so I was glad to have finally written it. R & R thanks everyone =)**

* * *

The past two months had been an eventful time for the new parents, adjusting to the arrival and learning just how hard it was to be a parent. Early mornings and constant crying was no wife's tale and Patrick and Emily soon came to realize that was just a normal day. Between taking care of Ben and getting as much sleep as they could in between and Patrick going back to work, they hadn't had a night that was just between the two of them since he was born. Emily had set Ben down for the night and quietly crept out of his nursery and into bed, where Patrick was already in, reading a book studiously. She crawled in and wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest as he continued to read, lifting his arm so that he could wrap it comfortably around her shoulder, not taking an eye off the book until he finished his page. As soon as he was done, he closed the book, his thumb holding its pace, and looked down at her and planted a delicate kiss on her head as her hand smoothed over his chest.

"Did Ben, go down alright?"

"Like an angel." she sighed happily in relief.

Patrick smiled, "Good, " then Emily yawned, her hand coming to her mouth to catch it and then leaned her head up and kissed him goodnight and rolled over, snuggling down in bed, closing her eyes to go to sleep. This had been an unbroken ritual for many weeks now. Patrick however did not follow suit this night and folded the corner of his page on the book he was reading and placed it on his nightstand, sitting back for a moment thinking, looking down on Emily who was breathing evenly and trying to sleep. "Em?" Patrick asked in a questionable tone.

She didn't open her eyes or shift and simply spoke tiredly, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow night, we could go out.." he put it gently, this time it caught her attention and she rolled over, facing him now alert again, her face looking somewhat confused.

"Go out?" she sat up.

"Yeah, go out..you know, dinner, maybe a walk, all the things we used to do before Ben was born." He paused for a moment as she was speechless and knew he should get to the main point, "What I mean is that, we haven't had a night out, or a night at all, that was just the two of us."

Gradually a smile crept on Emily's face and she cupped his cheek leaning in to kiss him, "I think that is a wonderful idea, sweetheart." looking at him in amazement.

"What?" his face looked confused at why she was looking at him with such surprise.

She blushed looking down, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again bringing her close to him once more.

"I just love that's all." she looked happily into his eyes as his met hers.

"I love you too..So tomorrow?"

She loved the idea of spending one on one time with him, god knows they've need the break, but a motherly pull caused her to reconsider and think for a second, biting her lip nervously.

Patrick chuckled, rubbing her arm up and down reassuringly, reading the concern that was on her mind, "Ben will be fine, don't worry, I asked Dave this morning whether he and Lydia would mind looking after Ben for a few hours and they seemed more than happy to."

Emily's eyebrows raised in astonishment, obviously he had put some thought into it, and sure enough, if Emily were to trust anyone to care for Ben it would be them.

"I know, but we haven't left him before..."

Patrick nodded, "Eventually we have to, Em" he fondled her hair lightly.

Sighing, she gave in, "you're right."

Patrick smiled and shuffled down in bed pulling Emily to him where they soon fell asleep in each others arms with Emily's head resting lightly on Patricks strong chest.

* * *

The next morning, when Patrick came downstairs freshly showered and dressed for work he saw Emily in the kitchen sitting behind the counter dressed in a light pink satin robe, her hair pulled into a scruffy bun, sipping her morning coffee, reading the daily newspaper and rocking Ben in his rocker which she had placed on the counter to keep an eye on him. Patrick could not be more impressed. That woman could do it all.

"Good morning" he greeted exuberantly, walking into the room with high spirits and giving Emily a morning kiss, she turned her head from reading in time to do so.

"Hi Ben" Patrick looked down at his son, happily being rocked by his mother and saw him bright eyed and cooing, smiling when Patrick stroked a finger over his small hands and Ben's tiny finger clasped onto his index finger firmly. Emily's focus from the newspaper paper drifted as she watched in delight. Patrick gradually unclasped Ben from the rocker, picking him up and held him to his chest so that his head was resting on his shoulder as he pat his back soothingly.

Emily picked up her coffee mug so that she could feel the warmness between her fingers and took another sip whilst admiring Patrick having a father and son moment which brought a glow to her face.

After a minute, hating to relinquish this moment Patrick kissed his sweet head, caressed his cheek and handed him to his mother, who welcomed him with open arms whilst also planting kisses on his soft delicate head.

Patrick filled his travel mug with fresh coffee and buttered a slice of toast before taking a bite and washing it down with a sip of coffee. Then with his free hand he fetched his coat, bag and keys. Looking down to see if he had everything Patrick looked back up again and quickly walked over to Emily and gave her and Ben a 'goodbye' kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, I'll call you." he said warmly as he headed for the door, just before leaving the room he looked back at Emily who stood Ben up on her lap waving his arm gently in a 'goodbye' motion, smiling as he did so.

Patrick looked at them for a moment, taking in this happy memory, then blew them a kiss and left for work.

* * *

That afternoon while Ben was happily playing in his rocker Emily took this opportunity to think decisively about that night, wondering what to wear, contemplating options, all adequately dressed outfits being those she had before Ben was born. Though it had been two months, she still had not managed to shed all of her post baby fat, as was understandable and needed something with a little more coverage. Though stunning as she was, she did not mind, her body would soon get back to its supreme figure that she had become famous for having in the educational community. She had on many occasions felt much admiration from her colleagues and even her students, for over the course of the years she had become rather accustomed to the respect she would get for it and for this very reason she often valued this asset highly.

She opened her closet and searched desultorily through the myraid of dresses that had remained untouched for several months, gasping to be worn once more. Soon enough she chose a dark emerald green dress in a suitable length that fell a few inches above her knee and matched it with a thick black belt that gave excellent courage around her midriff and the low cut neckline saw much attention diverted from that area to her rather ample chest. Paired with pair of black heels that lengthened her legs and would make any man drool over. Upon close inspection of herself in the full length mirror she was quite pleased with what she saw.

* * *

Lydia came around soon after and Emily opened the door looking like her stunning self, dolled up for the night. Her mouth dropped for a second unable to grasp how a woman who had just given birth could possibly look as good as she did.

"Do I look all right?" she bit her lip hoping for an honest opinion.

Lydia entered inside and shut the door behind, still frazzled about how Emily could pull off such beauty.

"Are you kidding me? Emily you look stunning!" she replied with as much exclamation as she could, and Emily blushed.

"Thank you."

Her hair was freshly groomed and skimmed softly over her shoulders with a healthy bounce, her natural loose golden curls framing her face and outlining her beautiful features.

"So where's Ben? we're so excited to take him tonight" She scanned around the house from the front hall into the living room for him.

Emily gave a short laugh, "Oh you won't be saying that when he's crying" and shook the baby monitor in her hand, leading her upstairs and into the nursery where Ben lay soundly asleep in his crib.

"Oooooooh he's so precious!" She whispered leaning over the railing and taking in his sweet baby scent. "love him" she mouthed to Emily slowly looking at her jealously.

"So when is your big date?"

Emily carefully scooped Ben out of his crib and held him to her chest, talking to Lydia over her shoulder,"Patrick should be home any minute" and lay Ben in his carrier and buckled him in securely, trying in all earnest not to shift him too much but luckily he remained asleep.

"He's so good." Lydia said impressed at the ease of setting Ben in his carrier.

"Yeah, he sure is." she smiled down at him before she took the handle and descended downstairs stopping off at the kitchen and placed his carrier on the counter top before walking around to the refrigerator, her heels clicking softly on the white ceramic tiles, opening it up and reached in grabbing a bottle of milk. Once that was retrieved she walked to the end of the counter where Ben's diaper bag was and placed it in there along with the rest of the supplies that he may need before zipping it shut.

"Okay" she said pushing it forward to Lydia who took it, "Everything you should need is in there, bottle, diapers, his pacifier, you name it and i've also left a set of instructions just incase he gets upset or anything, which I don't think he will, he's been up for most of the day so he'll be tired and most likely sleep through the night."

"Thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Just being prepared." she sighed looking at Ben sad to be leaving him although it will only be for a few hours.

"He'll be fine, we'll take great care of him." Lydia stroked his soft hand.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled confidently.

They began to walk outside and Emily buckled Ben's carrier into the car, "Goodbye, sweetheart" she whispered and kissed him on the head softly stoking her hand down his warm face and closed the car door turning to Lydia. Breathing in and out deeply she peered through the window to look at her son one more time. "Take good care of him won't you?"

"We will guard him with our life" Lydia replied confidently.

"Okay, drive safe" Emily hugged her best friend and watched as she climbed into her car and drove off into the distance. Even though the car was well gone from sight, Emily still felt the need to remain there for a just moment before she could go back inside.

As soon as she reached the doorway she heard Patrick pull into the driveway.

As soon as he climbed out of his car, he came up to her as stood, leaning against the doorframe, gripping it. "Where's Ben?" he inquired.

"Lydia just took him a minute ago."

"So its just us?" He dangled his keys lightly in his hand and the clinked together audibly.

She gave him a seductive look, "it's just us..." and hooked her arms around his shoulders leaning in to give him a passionate kiss. He pulled back after the kiss to take a good look at her taking her hand and she spun around to show off her complete look.

"You look beautiful." he said proudly as he planted a kiss on the back of her hand and led them inside.

Patrick quickly changed into a smart attire, black dress pants and a white business shirt and tie that accentuated Emily's sophisticated look, coming downstairs to met her, she was sitting at the counter tapping her freshly painted nails rhythmically on the marble surface. She stopped when she saw Patrick come in sight, looking very pleased, standing up and crossing over to him linking her arms around his waist and leaning back to look at him, "Feels a little weird doesn't it?"

"What does?" he asked, likewise linking his arms around her waist.

"The quiet."

Patrick chuckled nodding in agreement, "Yes…so let's make the most of it." he gabbed her hand, their fingers entwining together as they walked to the front door turning off the lights and departing from the house.

* * *

3 hours later….

The front door swung open swiftly as Patrick and Emily barely made it through the house without looking, too consumed by the thousand kisses they were planting on each other, Patrick pinned her to the wall as soon as they entered, her hand blindly searching for the light switch and soon after finding it, the house filled with light. Emily gasped for air and dropped her purse to the floor, aimlessly searching to unbuckle Patrick's belt and slid it off carelessly, and slammed the door shut with one push. They moved towards the stairs grasping the railing, but not letting go of one another, their lips seeking for skin, Patrick's kisses worked their way down her neck to her chest and she leant her head back and moaned tugging on Patricks tie pulling him closer then taking his hand and leading him upstairs in a hurried pace. her heels and belt being discarded carelessly on the journey to their room.

* * *

Later on, The happy couple lay comfortably in each others arms with a single white sheet covering them, their naked bodies warm and sweaty as evidence of recent activity. Patrick was the first t speak, " I've missed this." Emily leant into his chest more and softly laughed. "I bet you did."

Patrick stroked her hair playfully, "No, not that..well, sort of." he laughed alongside her, "It has been a while, but I mean, moments like this, just being here with each other, just the two of us."

Emily cocked her head up to look at him, "We have a son now…" He smiled at her, "That we do...but it doesn't mean we have to stop being us."

She sighed, "I know" knowing that she had been very protective of Ben since he was born and exhausted herself most nights caring for him and with that they salvaged every moment they had together, giggling as they lifted the sheet up moving underneath it bringing each other closer together and getting set for another round.

* * *

Eventually unbothered to get dressed, knowing too well that Lydia and Dave would not believe that they only had a quiet dinner out, they pulled on their robes and sat downstairs in front of the fire on the soft fluffy rug listening to some slow music, candle light filling the living room with a romantic glow. They heard a knock at the front door, looking at each other realizing that their night alone was now over and things were sadly falling back to reality.

Patrick helped Emily up from their warm spot in front of the fire and she groaned slightly, realizing just how much she had enjoyed the night.

They opened the door unashamedly in their robes, feeling the coldness on them as a draft of cold wind swept through the front hall. Ushering Dave and Lydia in quickly to get out of the cold. Ben was tightly wrapped in a warm blanket in his carrier and seemed untroubled by the wintery weather.

"Did you enjoy your date?" Lydia's eyebrows raised in wonderment noticing that they were both in robes.

Emily felt flushed and leaned her head on Patrick shoulder smiling merrily in response.

Patrick nodded in assurance, "We sure did…so how was he?"

"Just like you said Em, he slept most of the night, but was pretty calm for the rest."

All of a sudden Ben began to whimper and soon enough started to cry, "Well there's our cue." Emily looked nonsurprisingly at Patrick.

"Thank you two, so much, we really needed it." Patrick grabbed the carrier off Dave which Ben lay crying in.

"You going to be okay?" Lydia asked as Emily scooped him out rubbing his back and shushing him.

"Of course, just the thrill of being a parent." she said slightly in sarcasm, over her shoulder.

Dave touched the door handle, and put his other hand on Lydia's hip, "Alright good luck, see you tomorrow, Patrick."

Patrick dug his hands in his pockets "Yeah, see you then "he nodded.

Lydia waved goodbye at Ben whom Emily held, trying to calm down and then slipped out of the door with Dave to their car and soon drove away.

"Oh Benjamin..." Emily continued to rub his back, giving him a comforting kiss as he continued to wail walking into the warm living room still heated by the burning fire swaying him with the slow instrumental music playing faintly out of the stereo.

Patrick stored his carrier away and disposed of the diaper bag in the kitchen before returning to the living room seeing Emily try to comfort Ben, who had since settled down, making only the occasional whining sound. Patrick came in between them and wrapped his arms around Emily so that Ben was securely in the middle laying against his mothers chest. They rocked to the music in a slow paced dance until eventually Ben had fallen asleep again.

Their lives had changed, and certainly becoming parents had taught them a thing or two about the hardships of life, but it was the precious moments like this, where they held their son together, that made it worth it all in the end.


	27. Back To Work

**A/N: Hi there, So I thought I would post this sooner but along the course of writing this I began to write two other chapters at the same time which are now 90% done. And will hopefully get them all posted by the end of this weekend, so there is something to look forward to! Oh the feeling of accomplishment :)**

* * *

2 months later…

The emersion of an orangey red sunrise gave light to the new season taking form. The winter frosted leaves began to sparkle with dew, making its decent, trickling down into the green grass.

Seeing Patrick enter their room with a wide awake Benjamin, Emily padded over to them taking Ben from him, lifting him up from under his arms and cradled him against her tightly.

"Finding it hard to let him go?" Patrick watched with amusement as she fussed over him.

"Well with this face why wouldn't you?" she blew kisses on Ben's soft cheek and he giggled with a gummy smile.

Patrick chuckled looking at his son, "You are so right."

He passed Ben his pacifier on the nightstand and he took it in his small hands and opened his mouth to take it but couldn't quite figure out how to put in it, making Emily smile with hilarity and helped him place it into his mouth and he began to suck on it. She lay him down on their bed with the pillows acting as a soft barrier and stood back with Patrick to watch their son.

With Benjamin being four months old, Emily was now due back at work at The University Of Maryland for the new semester. She was quite ready to get back into the swing of it. Having missed the last semester she was gagging to get back to her teachings although she loved spending every waking hour with Benjamin. It would be an adjustment at first, but they knew this day would come where both of them would eventually have to resume back to the everyday normal working life before Ben was born.

Not ever being one to be nervous about her work, she for some reason began to feel butterflies in her stomach in a mixture of excitement and anxiousness that was sure to subside over the course of the day, after all, it was her first day back.

Heading to the closet she chose a slender long well-fitted mint green shirt and a grey pinstriped pencil skirt that showed off her striking post baby body. Taking a step back to admire herself in the mirror spinning around once to catch every angle, she had to admit that she was rather impressed with herself. She was ready.

* * *

The University Of Maryland

Walking back to her office it was somehow different although she knew neither had been changed nor been touched. She wondered whether the walls had been repainted or whether she had ever taken the time to notice the rich color of the deep blue walls. All of the minor details that made up the University began to become clearer for once. She wondered how different her office would be, despite knowing it would be untouched, for no one would dare disrupt her office, but how much would her perception of it be changed?

She recognized the sweet familiarity of bright students roaming along the corridor with their hopes and dreams shinning outwardly from them. A select few of her past and previous students looked at her with surprise that she was back, their eyes gleaming with shock. Even those whom she had not taught. Everyone seemed to know who she was, and that was how things usually were and how Emily liked things to be.

"Hey, Dr Gates, welcome back" a student who passed by said to her.

"Thank you." She nodded passing her by, feeling good about her return.

Coming up to her office door she stood in front of it and looked at it for a moment. Just as she remembered. She gave her gold name plaque on her door a wipe until it gleamed again so that it read clearly,

'_Dr Emily Gates'  
__Dept of History -Native American history and linguistics_

She carried a box in with her with the few essential items she had taken with her before she left. As she unlocked her door she walked in and set it aside on her desk taking a moment to look around. Just as predicted, everything was as it ought to be.

She walked around her desk to her chair and sat down, It was like going home and she felt a happy sigh of relief at how good it felt.

She lent forward and pulled her day plan from the top of the small box and leant back comfortably in her chair dangling her glasses to the side of her then bringing them up and bit the end of them as she studied the page before sliding them on. Getting halfway down her notes she stopped and looked around, then straightened her posture and stood up. She placed her daily plan in front of her before getting up and walking around her desk again and began to unpack the rest of her box.

A knock to the door sounded and a man stepped into her office "Welcome back, Emily."

She spun around after hearing the familiar voice of Dean Edwards and smiled when she saw him coming up to her, she gave him a hug for they had not seen each other for a few months. Pulling back after a moment with a wide smile, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, we've all missed you here."

"Oh i'm sure everyone was fine," she shook it off.

"How's wee Benjamin?"

She looked into the contents of her box and dug out a photo frame with a recent photograph of her holding Ben who was smiling up at the camera and handed it to him and he smiled looking at the image within.

"He's very cute," his smile looked genuine, " A lot bigger now than I last remembered." Indeed, he had visited her at home shortly after Ben's birth but had not seen them since.

"Yes, he's growing by the day, it was hard to tear myself away from him this morning."

"I bet, they're like that at first, I remember with my eldest…but they just grow up so fast." he handed back the frame to her and she could tell there was a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"I know, that's what scares me..." she accepted it and placed it on her desk along with the other collections.

"Are you ready to be back?" he looked at her studiously.

"More than ready I can assure you, I love Ben and I love being a mother and spending my day with him but even with that, it can't seem to fill the missing gap in my life when i'm _not _teaching, it's what I love and it's what I do so you have no idea how good it feels to be back."

He smiled contentedly and nodded, "That's the, Emily I know."

She laughed.

"I know the students are thrilled to have you back this semester."

She scoffed sarcastically "Oh is that so? I'm sure they would have enjoyed the somewhat more lenient class work they would have gotten."

He scratched his head wondering how he could put his answer gently. "Well you do have a rather...formidable teaching style, but it works, and the students grades are reflected in it."

"Yes, well they're going to love the assignments I have planned for them," She held up her day planner in emphasis.

He chuckled and shook his head, becoming a mother had not changed her work ethic at all. "Glad to have you back, Emily." He said before departing.

She smiled and as soon as she was alone she unpacked the last book from her box and placed in its respective place on the bookshelf, "Good to be back." she said to herself.

* * *

She walked in a brisk pace to her first class and walked in with confidence to the small room of students who sat stunned and wide eyed before her. It was her senior class, of no more than 20 students.

"Good morning everyone," She walked towards the centre front of the room.

"Yes, I am back and I plan to spend the remainder of this semester teaching you what I assume you were suppose to be taught but never were, am I correct?"

The class nodded, and whispered into the ears of their neighbors, "She hasn't changed one bit."

Emily overheard despite her back to them and turned around saying to them sternly. "No, I haven't"

After a moment of silence one of her students stuck her hand up and boldly asking what everyone was dying to know.

"Professor, What did you name your son?"

"Who said I had a son?" she joked teasingly, obviously word had gone around.

She smirked and thought about it for a moment before answering, "Benjamin." she hear the class 'awwwww' at the name.

Lauren one of her best students also enquired, "When was he born?"

"Christmas day…now will that be all? she looked at the class wishing to divert the topic from her personal life to her teaching matters.

She saw a few dropped jaws and wide eyes and shook her head laughing, "Fine" pulling out a photo from her wallet and passing it around the small class watching their faces light up with joy as they took a glimpse of the photo of Ben.

Once it was passed around the room and back to her she straightened up smoothed her shirt down and looked at them in a serious manner, "Now, shall we be begin?" she began flipping through one of her text books putting on her glasses and getting down to business, hiding the smirk she had as she saw the class quickly follow suit.

* * *

Later that night Emily drove home after a long day back at work, her heels clicked on the stone driveway as she came up to the door and entered the warm house. Hanging her coat in the closet she walked towards the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hi honey" Patrick called looking up and seeing her enter whilst stirring the sauce on the stove. She came up to him and gave him a kiss and sank into the barstool behind the counter and slipped off her heels much to her delight.

"Smells good."

"Tastes even better" he brought the wooden spoon to his lips and tasted the sauce smiling with satisfaction.

"Where's, Benjamin?" she looked around the kitchen for him, Patrick pointed at the baby monitor beside him, "He just had a nap he should be up by now."

"Okay" she nodded and headed upstairs to his nursery.

She came in to the dim lit room and looked down in the crib at a blue eyed baby boy staring back at her, his fingers wet in his mouth as he sucked on them then smiled taking his goobery fingers out of his mouth as his eyes locked on to his mothers, realizing that she was back.

"Hi Ben," she said in motherly voice as she reached up to pick up the cooing baby. "How have you been today, Good?" She bounced him gently on her hip as he giggled and she placed kisses on his neck and caressed his warm head now with a thin layer of brown hair that was thickening as the weeks went by.

She carried Ben downstairs entering the kitchen with him where Patrick was still cooking, "Look who's up," Emily announced.

"That's my boy," Patrick looked at him proudly.

Emily strapped him into his rocker and he looked up to the mobile hanging above it, bringing his arms up to touch it but found that they were too short to.

Emily went to the fridge and got out one of his bottles and began to put it in the microwave to heat it up as Ben sat contentedly in his rocker still amused by the inanimate objects hanging above him.

Once the bottle was done Emily took it out and checked the temperature squirting a drop on her wrist and satisfied with its warmness she unclasped Ben from his rocker and placed him on her lap and gave him his bottle which he began to suck, his fingers wrapping around the warm bottle trying to hold it himself but not having the strength yet to do so, so Emily held it up for him, but he wasn't going to complain.

Once Ben was finished with his bottle Patrick served up the steaming meal and Emily placed him back in his rocker beside the table while they eat their dinner.

Patrick watched as Emily cut her meat into small dainty pieces before eating them whilst Patrick was not so fussed and eat in large chunks.

"So, Em, how was your first day back?"

She waited until she swallowed before answering, still having a sense of good etiquette.

"It was good," she smiled, "I'm glad to be back and I think in a way every one else is too."

"They sure were…" he slipped out between mouthfuls.

She dropped her fork inches from her mouth, "What do you mean?"

"I uh…" he swallowed, "Was having a chat to Professor Stern a month ago and it _may_ have slipped into conversation about your return and he may or may not have said that the history department was let's say…a little mediocre since your departure."

"We'll I never departed, I was on a long maternity leave and well deserved I thought."

"Of course, no one has ever questioned that, they just missed your absence that was all, you're a hard woman to replace you know that?"

"Yes, I got the drift of that today…nevertheless I am back and changes will be made and all will fall rightly into place again soon, i'm confident about that."

"I have no doubts"

"I will say that Benjamin was a very popular topic today" she looked at him fondly.

"I thought he would be, we'll have to stop by and show you off to everyone soon, won't we Ben?" he gazed at his son who looked happily content in his rocker.

She gave him a breezy look, "Yes, I'm sure everyone would love that."

"How was your day?" she reversed the topic.

"The usual, same as always, but oh know wait a minute you're going to love this."

"Oh really?" she looked at him in surprise but underlining her tone in mild sarcasm.

"Yeah, there was this historical article that surfaced from the late 1960's not long after Charles Carols death and I swear there are clues hidden in it."

"Clues?"

"Yeah, for The Templar Treasure, Em"

"In the newspaper article…for everyone to read?" her eyebrows arched. "Oh sweetheart, don't you think that if it were a clue, that would be a little…obvious…I mean there were quite a few brilliant minds out there at that time, not to mention it was a period when the treasure was widely searched for If you remember?"

"Ah yes, there were my dear, but _they_ didn't have the final clue…the clue which I now have and has been passed down to me for generations since then."

"Did you hear that Ben? Your father is going to find the Templar Treasure!" She joked.

He scoffed lightheartedly at her sarcastic enthusiasm,"Yes well, one step at a time…"


	28. Graduation

**A/N:Geez it has been a while since I updated this, what with assignments and finals there just wasn't enough time to get the creative juices flowing and write something. Okay well I know graduation happens before this but what ev it fits in with my story so that the students have a short semester with Emily before they finish up, more to come. Fully rushed chapter I must warn.**

* * *

June

Senior graduation, a time where Emily takes great privilege in awarding her students the honors of their completed degrees and to see them off to begin their own lives free of education as one was accustomed to their whole lives. It was a satisfiable moment watching the relief on their faces knowing that they had finally done it. They were finished...well for some, as a select few individuals wished to further their study in mastering in their various chosen fields and even fewer undertake doctorates. Those students still had a few more years of agonizing study ahead of them and the bar was being set higher and higher. Those few looked at their classmates whom they had spent the past four years with. The seven higher achieving native american studies students stood pondering about what was ahead of them. As an intimately small class, they had developed close relationships with each other throughout the years and now knowing that they were going to separate and go off in different directions and follow different paths was difficult to come to terms with. It was like high school all over again.

It was a day that Patrick while on his day off finally decided to bring Benjamin in for a visit. Emily was in her office where she was preparing for the graduation ceremony. Ensuring that all relevant paperwork was done and was in the midst of putting on her graduation robe. Looking in her mirror and applying her lipstick she heard a knock on the door and it slowly open, she looked up to see Patrick holding Ben in the door way.

"What are you two doing here?" she said surprised coming over to Patrick and kissing him on the cheek then rubbed her thumb over the lipstick mark she had just left to wipe it off and took a smiling Ben into her arms, who was happy to see her.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and finally show Ben where your second home is."

She scoffed lightheartedly, " My second home, really Patrick?" she laughed at the absurdness.

"Yes well, the place you keep disappearing to every morning, aint that right Ben?"

"Well if you say so." she brushed it off, balancing Ben on her hip his attention and hands focussed on fondling the long drapey black graduation robe she was wearing.

A knock to the door interrupted them, "Yes." she called and the door opened as Dean Edwards entered, seeing them he looked surprised.

"Patrick, good to see you again" he shook his hand.

"Likewise" Patrick replied.

"You must come back and do another lecture again next semester, your one from last year was outstanding."

"Thank you, i'm glad you thought so, I would be happy to come back."

"And you brought Benjamin in," he saw the young infant on Emily's hip and stroked his soft baby cheek.

He looked at her then down at Ben, studying them meticulously.

"He has your eyes Emily" he said kindly.

Her eyes sparkled with warmth, "So i've been told."

Standing back again, Dean Edwards turned his attention to Patrick "Are you going to stay for the ceremony, Patrick?"

He ruffled his hair, "I was really just popping in for a moment..."

"Please your welcome to come along, The students on the expedition you went along with last year are graduating, i'm sure they would love to see you."

He scoffed jokingly, "I think they'll be more excited to see Ben" he answered.

"Oh god, they'll have a field day..." Emily sighed just remembering that Ben was with them.

"It's their last day, all the more reason to and we'll catch up afterwards how about it?" Dean Edwards insisted, Emily looked at him and nodded giving her approval.

"Fine we'll stay." he caved.

"Great, well I will see you there," he said heading to the door, " Oh Emily," almost forgetting what he came there to say, "The department will having a brief meeting in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there" she nodded, politely responded to him.

Once Dean Edwards was gone Emily questioned Patrick, "Are you sure you want to come? It could get a bit boring."

"And miss you deliver a speech and hand our their degrees."

"I know, how exciting..."

"I'll go get Ben's carrier out of the car now, he'll probably sleep the whole way through."

She looked at her watch checking the time noting that it was midday and the ceremony would soon be underway, "Most likely."

"Are you gonna be alright with Ben if I run out for a minute?"

She gave him an obvious look, "I'm sure I can handle our son."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and slipped out of her office. Once he was gone Emily proceeded to show Ben around her office, though however young and obviously not paying attention. After a few minutes another knock on her office door sounded. She was very popular today it seemed.

She turned around to see seven of her senior students pile into her office likewise wearing their graduation robes. Emily still clutching Ben on her hip gave a silent sigh,"Busted.."

The students looked shocked, after all, the University wasn't a place that you would normal see a baby.

"Is that?" Brian started

"Yes, this is my son, Ben." She adjusted him on her hip so that he could see her company.

"Awww," they sounded. "You always said that you would bring him in one day, but I thought you never would" Heather stated.

"Neither did I" she mumbled.

"How old is he now?"

"He's 6 month old."

"He's very cute." Lauren looked fondly at him.

"Yes he is" Emily dotted a finger tip on Ben's nose lightly and he smiled.

Chelsea who was standing in the middle of the group pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind her back which the group was trying to hide, "We bought you flowers to just say how much we have appreciated your teachings over the years."

She was almost too stunned to take them, "Oh why thank you, they're beautiful!" she smiled genuinely, accepting them off her and bringing them to her face to smell its sweet scent.

"Don't tell anyone...it's not something I say often _but_ you've been the best bunch of students i've had."

They laughed, and Emily placed the flowers carefully on her desk with one arm while supporting Ben in her other.

Just then Patrick came in, carrier in hand and surprised to see the room full of students, which was much the opposite to what it was when he left it only a few minutes ago. He Recognized the students that like Dean Edwards had said were the students from the summer expedition.

"Hi," Patrick greeted coming into the room and placing the carrier beside Emily's desk.

"Nice flowers" he complimented, Emily smiled appreciatively.

"I feel incredibly underdressed," Patrick stated looking around the room full of black robes.

They laughed, " Wow has it been almost year already? Seems like yesterday."

"I know what you mean" Caleb said while the guys got talking with Patrick reacquainting again.

The girls thus fonded over Ben. Emily looked to her clock on the wall, gathering the time, "I'm due at a meeting now, but don't leave on my behalf" she instructed the group who was still talking to Patrick, "i'll see you all at the ceremony."

She was about to shift Ben to Patrick but paused just when she did so and turned to a student she trusted, Heather and handed him to her, surprised as she was. Taking the infant into her arms carefully. Emily rubbed a gentle hand over Bens head as a comforting 'goodbye'.

"Try not to kill him" she joked.

"Oh I won't..." she said breathlessly, "Hi Ben" she coed and the rest of them gathered around her. Emily stood at the door way with the door half open, watching Ben's face smile at all the attention he was getting. That boy was destined for attention she could tell. Patrick leant against her desk keeping a close eye on their son, Emily gave Patrick a flirtatious wink which he smiled back to and slipped out of her office, straightening her robe and regaining her professionalism as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The ceremony like most others in the past flew by in a moments time, no longer students but graduates.

One graduate in particular had her sights set on furthering her educational studies was Sara, and no one was surprised when she decided that she would stay on further. From the very beginning Sara was an avid member of the class and often surprised Emily with just how much she grasped the subject as not many did. It was a hard study but not for her it seemed and she more or less like Emily seemed to have a close relationship with though however professional.

"You going to be okay, Sara?" Lauren wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as the heather and Chelsea came around her other side.

"I think I'll survive without you guys. I always knew this is what I wanted." she looked back amongst the crowd and saw Emily standing there amongst the deans of the college departments, a visionary woman that she was so striving to be.

Daniel cut through the group announcing an idea, "Should we all get a class photo together?"

"Great idea!...hey should we get Dr Gates in it?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, yeah go get her!"

"Why me?"

"Cause your the one who said it!" Brian answered.

Daniel bit his lip, "Oh come on, she likes us remember?" she patted him on the back, "And are you saying that after four years you still scared to face her alone?"

"No…"

"Then off you go" she nudged him forward, looking back he watched them looking smug.

"Good one Dan," mumbled to himself, coming up to Emily. Why was she so darn intimidating?

"Dr Gates?"

"Yes, Brian" she piped up. he caught her attention.

"I-we" he corrected himself, gesturing to the group behind him, "were wondering if we could all have a class photo with you?"

She looked towards the group of young students which she over the course of the years had personally taught.

"Of course" she smiled sweetly.

Once the photo was taken it was time to say their final goodbyes and even Emily though used to the come and go of students felt sad that her senior class had now graduated, they parted on good terms after Emily had shared with them a few final words of wisdom, then after they had broken off she remembered that she needed to talk someone in particular.

"Wait Sara, could I have a moment with you?"

"Sure" she turned back to her pausing for a moment to talk to the others first, "I'll catch up with you soon."

They looked at her with confusion. What could she possibly want?

"Class favorite," Brian coughed into his hand causing a laugh from the group.

Emily coming beside Emily they spoke while they walked.

"You're enrolled in the graduate program am I correct?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well we don't often get a lot of graduate students and you're certainly the first that we have had for a while."

"I see." she was confused as to where this conversation was leading to.

"I am not taking the summer expedition this year because my son is too young and I need to be with him, but because you've proven yourself to work quite reliably and have sustained some pleasing results throughout the years, Dean Edwards has kindly offered a somewhat..summer internship to you if you were interested?"

"A summer internship" she repeated with astonishment sounding in her voice.

"Essentially you'll be assisting him with the happenings of what we did last summer in New Mexico with the Junior class…that is if you want to" she stopped walking and looked at seriously."

Almost out of breath she stated, "I-I would love to."

"Good. I will let him know and he will be in touch soon, Well I'll see you next semester, take care Sara." leaving her absolutely dumbfounded.

"Oh, and well done." she complimented.

* * *

First impressions. Often a lasting opinion on someone. Emily had been that sort of teacher but it was rare moments like this that Sara finally realized that a popular opinion on her was about to change. She did like to keep it professional and that was how it should be, finally realizing that she was tough and strict for a reason when it came down to her teachings, but that didn't mean that she didn't care. Emily was obviously very passionate about what she taught and everyone could tell. What a lot of people didn't see was her softer side, that underneath her work ethics she was actually a gentle woman and obvious to her today, a loving wife and mother.

Sara wasn't looking to emulate her in every way. But learning Emilys trick to being sucessful teaching professor gave her sense of understanding about the world she wanted to be in. This summer internship could be just what she needed.


End file.
